


Peanut Butter Jelly

by RoyalMoonBunny



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Epic Battles, Everyone else knows, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Reunions, Riku doesn't understand his feelings, Swearing, The worlds are in danger again, Where's Riku?, Where's Sora?, idk man they need leashes, sleeping curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 68,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalMoonBunny/pseuds/RoyalMoonBunny
Summary: Riku's life as a keyblade master under Yen Sid is not ideal. He's perpetually tired, never has free time, and this guy Prompto won't stop flirting with Sora right in front of him. The only thing worse than all keyblade masters disappearing, sans Riku, is watching his best friend choose someone else. Like the universe is unraveling inside and outside of him, an internal and external enemy.Prompto and Sora.Why does that hurt so much?
Relationships: Cloud/Sephiroth (Kingdom Hearts), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Prompto/Sora, Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 40
Kudos: 52





	1. The model

**Author's Note:**

> ALT title: Riku is a dumbass.
> 
> Not beta read. Proceed with patience, please.
> 
> Companion soundtrack on soundcloud (link in profile).

“What the _ fuck _ is this,” Riku whispered.

“Hm?” Kairi turned to see the source of his confusion, auburn hair glinting gold as it caught the afternoon sunlight. Riku could spot the moment she saw what he did, fingers poised on her gummiphone. Blue eyes blinked once at the spectacle in front of them before turning attention back to texting, as if Riku’s observation had been unworthy of his reaction.

“Oh, yeah. That’s been happening for a while,” she commented absentmindedly, small dings chiming from her pink phone as she spoke. “His name is Prompto. Cool guy.”

“What,” Riku began again, narrowing his eyes at  _ Prompto _ and Sora in the center of Radiant Garden Square. Words were surprisingly difficult for him to say, as if the very sight had shut down his whole system. 

It’d been a long while since Sora had last shocked him to this degree.

The crowds were surprisingly large for a Monday morning. Parents held hands with kids clad in purple and white uniforms, bakers and farmers reorganized their stands in aprons and hair handkerchiefs. Some shouted deals for the day that Riku could hear clear across the Square, a pair of teenagers weaved through the foot traffic on skateboards, and one stray dog would not stop barking. 

Downtown had come a long way since the beginning of the restoration. 

Riku’d barely seen any new changes since beginning his apprenticeship under Master Yen Sid, all but a year ago. It was nice to finally, finally have time to catch up with everyone. Being a Master was a lot more busywork than Aqua had made it out to be, when she assured him it was worth all the effort. Riku was not entirely sure if she was right about that. 

Landing in Radiant Garden the night before had been bliss, because for the first time in forever, it wasn’t on business. Leon had been out on patrol. Tifa showed him to a room with a bed and may have said something about food. Riku didn't remember. He passed out with his fighting clothes on within ten minutes. Sweet, Yen Sid-less sleep. 

Before leaving Restoration HQ in the morning, Aerith told Riku that she and Leon compromised between modern and traditional designs: metal fences and railing, but brick and wooden shops, restaurants, and clinics. Paying special attention to those details, Riku made sure to pocket some observations for Aerith. He especially liked the intricate, colorful flooring of the Square - Fleur de lilies and flowers special to Radiant Garden, abstracted and painted by townsfolk on white bricks from before the collapse, symbolic of the town's quest for healing. It’s where he’d managed to bump into Kairi, who was knee-deep in a “situation” with Olette. Riku didn’t ask. Kairi didn’t tell. He hung out with her anyway. 

They stuck around, sitting atop the long, waist-height wall with yet-to-bloom flowers behind them. According to Kairi, a vendor that usually sold chocolate croissants would show up any minute, and Riku was weak to the prospect of pastries. All of the aligned, peaceful energy he’d been enjoying on his very rare day off dissipated when he spotted his “I’ll hit you up as soon as I get to Radiant Garden” best friend with a  _ stranger _ .

Sora was red in the cheeks despite his wide grin, blue eyes glittering and unsure. Prompto stared down at his friend (Riku was taller, so whatever) with his hands behind his back, a smug smile paired with a boisterous laugh. Sora flushed more and put his face in his hands, embarrassed in a way Riku recognized immediately. The confused, overwhelmed whine that reached his ears confirmed it. 

“Wanna go meet him?” Kairi asked, pocketing her phone and resting her hands on her hips. “We gotta give the best friend okay, right?”

Riku blinked at her. “The...best friend okay?”

She snorted inelegantly, tucking a lock of auburn hair behind her ear. “Of course, silly. If Sora’s gonna date this guy we gotta check him out. I’ve been waiting for your visit before I gave him the rundown.” 

Some strange kind of contraction happened in his chest. “...date?”

Riku looked back at the pair to catch Prompto run a gloved hand through Sora’s spikes, ruffling gently  _ in the exact same way he did what the fuck _ . Before he could process why that bothered him so much, Kairi grabbed his arm and began leading them to the couple.

“Yeah! C’mon, are you really surprised?” Kairi giggled disbelievingly. She was absolutely unaware of the warzone in his head. “Just be nice.” 

He did not want to.

Riku frowned as they came closer, distractedly dodging a few children to get a better look at his best friend’s face. Sora had never been good at receiving compliments, tended to pass them off instead of acknowledging them. Someone said he had pretty eyes? Sora smiled, arms behind his head, and credited them to his mom. Villagers in awe of his fighting skills? Sora usually tugged his friends in close and said something like “It’s only cause these guys were here to help!” And when someone would insist on him being the object of admiration, Sora would have an awkward and endearing reaction, pink travelling down to his neck and under his shirt.

Riku could still recall the first day he ever complimented his best friend. They were respectively six and seven, and Sora had unthinkingly climbed a towering coconut tree on the Play Island. Sora handed Riku an egg as big as his own torso, all smiles. As if it were easy. Riku had laughed in disbelief and, astounded, complimented Sora on how good he could climb and how fast he was. Sora lit up like the sunset, unsure what to do with the praise from his normally unimpressed friend.

It became their thing for a long time. Riku told Sora he was cute, would mockingly pinch his friend’s chubby cheeks until he whined. He’d compliment Sora on how brave he was to come to the island all by himself and how strong he was when they’d scavenge for firewood. And every time, without fail, young Riku got the exact reaction he wanted. When and why had he stopped doing that?

“Prompto, Sora!” Kairi called as they closed in, pausing briefly as a baker with a loaded tray of fresh bread walked past. Sora glanced back, eyes wide and confused for a few seconds before placing them.

“Kairi! Riku!” Sora exclaimed, turning to automatically wrap the two of them in a snuggly hug. Sora’s voice was something Riku couldn’t ever forget, nor would Sora allow it, but he felt his body warm all the same. Riku hadn’t heard it in person for weeks, and there was only so much video calls could do. “You’re here!” Sora crowed happily, voice muffled from their clothes.

“I’ve been here, Sora,” Kairi chuckled, playfully knocking Sora upside the head and wiggling out of the group hug. “It’s Riku you should be paying attention to.” 

“Right!” Sora said brightly, wrapping arms around his taller best friend again. “Welcome back Riku!” 

Riku smiled fondly at the spikes below his nose, orange blossom and jasmine from Sora’s shampoo hitting him with nostalgia and comfort. “Yeah, thanks.” 

“Riku was it?” Prompto asked, extending a hand in greeting. Sora extricated himself as Riku looked the stranger up and down. Nothing about him seemed particularly bad. Good looking enough: kind eyes, stylishly dressed, friendly demeanor. He just wasn’t what Riku pictured when he envisioned someone dating Sora. Prompto made a questioning sound as the silence between them dragged, hand still outstretched awkwardly. Riku could feel Kairi’s displeased eyes on him. 

“Yeah,” Riku finally responded, shaking hands with the other man dispassionately. “That’s me.” If he squeezed a little too hard, Prompto didn’t show it. 

“Sora here,” Prompto drawled, curling the same arm around Sora’s shoulders. Riku tracked the movement with narrowed eyes. “Told me you do a mean downslash. Any chance you take students?” 

“He’s a Master!” Sora yelled, jumping out of Prompto’s almost hug with his hands fisted in excitement. “He can teach anyone anything!” 

“I know,” Prompto laughed, touching Sora  _ again _ . Riku felt a dark, sludgey energy course through his bloodstream as fingers trailed down the length of his best friend’s skin. “You already told me remember?” Prompto reminded Sora, grasping the shorter boy’s hand in his own. 

“Oh, did I?” Sora asked, tilting his head in confusion. “Sorry. My short term memory isn’t so great.”

Riku pursed his lips, ready to launch into one of their many revisited conversations about memory. It wasn’t Sora’s fault that his head had been messed with so many times, put into comas and given false memories and made to host multiple hearts within his own. Riku was ready to tell him for the thousandth time not to apologize because Sora had saved worlds, saved  _ him _ more than once and he was allowed to forget things sometimes. Riku was ready to tell him that he should never have to say sorry to anyone ever again because not enough people had come forward to apologize to Sora for the burden he’d been forced to bear. 

“S’all right,” Prompto smiled, tilting his head slyly to match Sora. “It’s cute.” 

Sora’s cheeks bloomed under the attention. The pink brought out the blue of his eyes, shining with both embarrassment and happiness. “O-oh.” 

“Oh geez,” Kairi sighed, hands on her hips. “Can’t stop for a minute, can you Prompt?”

_ Prompt? _

“Sorry,” Prompto laughed, focus never leaving Sora’s downcast face. “He makes it too easy.” 

Kairi laughed along with him, spurring Sora to whine again and shift his bangs over his eyes. Riku stared at the three of them with a sense of dread. Protectiveness and possessiveness for his two childhood friends flared. His right hand clenched into a tight fist. 

“Yeah, I can teach you,” he said to Prompto, allowing his grimace to fade into a polite expression and willing the furrow between his brows to soften. “Have any fighting experience?”

“Oh!” Sora gasped, embarrassment forgotten. “Prompto is really, really good with shooting! He said he’d help me work on my lockshot aim!” 

How could Sora’s aim be better than it was now? Riku pushed back the retort and exhaled bodily. “Alright, so you’re used to working long-range then?”

“Yeah, but my buddies have taught me a thing or two,” Prompto said, winking. “I’m gonna keep those moves close to my chest. Gotta impress Sora with something when we spar.” 

“He’s easily impressed.” Riku smirked, watching in satisfaction as Sora’s face morphed into a pout. Too easy. 

“Hey!” he protested, spikes bouncing with his step forward. “I just think things are cool.” 

“I just think things are cool,” Kairi repeated with critical eyes. A look Riku had been hit with many, many times. “Really, Sora?”

“Will you three stop picking on me!” Sora frowned, hands on his hips. “This is unholy.” 

“Unholy?” Riku laughed, enjoying the unpredictable drama. “Of all the words to use?”

“He’s been hanging out with Aerith a lot,” Kairi sidelined, leaning into him as if Sora couldn’t hear. “They garden together and go to the farmers market.” 

“It’s wholesome,” Prompto offered, glancing Sora’s way. 

That meant the newcomer had been around for a while, if he knew such a thing. Something Riku didn’t know.

“He’s like a prince,” Prompto proposed, looking to the distance in mock thought. “Nice to everyone, grows plants like it’s nothing, talks to ducks and dogs-”

“I told you, Donald and Goofy aren’t normal animals!” Sora laughed in exasperation. “You’ve seen Scrooge, right? They’re like that.”

Riku got the impression that they had this conversation often. Were Prompto and Sora talking more than he and Sora had been? How was that even possible?

“Still weird,” Prompto muttered, shrugging a shoulder. “Well I gotta go help Iggy with some stuff over at homebase. See you guys later?” He waved at Kairi and Riku, but leaned into Sora and cupped his cheek, swiping at the skin under the shorter boy’s right eye with a thumb. “Got some dirt on you,” Prompto explained, winking as Sora blinked in confusion. Then, finally, he left. 

“He likes you soooo much,” Kairi teased Sora once their departed member was out of earshot. “Did you see how he looked at you?! Riku, doesn’t Prompt like him?”

Riku furrowed his eyebrows at the thought and took in Sora’s unsure expression. “Does it matter?”

“Uh, yeah it does!” Kairi argued, tucking some hair behind her ear. “Sora can’t see it, even though it’s insanely obvious.” 

“He doesn’t need to see it,” Riku retorted, arms crossed. “What use would it serve?”

“Use?” Kairi chuckled, looking at him strangely. “C’mon Riku, don’t you want Sora to be loved by someone? Or are you upset he’ll get someone first out of the two of you?”

Riku frowned deeper, looking over at his uncharacteristically shy best friend shuffling his feet and avoiding eye contact. “Aren’t we enough?” Riku asked before he could stop himself. 

Kairi blinked at him and narrowed her eyes as if she suspected something, but Sora’s arms flying to encompass both of them cut off whatever she was going to accuse. Riku fake coughed as his windpipe was crushed by a bony elbow and blew at a few wayward strands of red hair too close to his mouth. 

“Of course!” Sora answered, voice muffed again from being buried under Kairi’s neck and against Riku’s chest. “I only need you guys! I don’t care about that other stuff. I love you the most and no one can change that!” 

Kairi sighed in a strange combination of sad and happy. “Oh, Sora. I know. We know.” With all that they’d been through? It’d take more than the universe falling apart to separate them again.

Riku watched Kairi’s bracelet twinkle as her hand came to rest on Sora’s hair, scritching softly. Riku bit his lip in regret, wishing he could take back the alarm he’d caused his best friend. Even though he was older now, he still had a penchant for ruining good moments. Before he knew it, he’d wrapped an arm carefully and firmly around Sora’s waist. The younger boy sagged slightly in relief, inherently trusting Riku’s silent support. The automatic response made his heart race. 

Riku’s gaze shifted to Kairi, who’d returned to scruitizing. He raised a brow at the expression and watched as she subtracted her hand from Sora’s head and gently wiggled out of their huddle, ignoring Sora’s protest and pushing him further into Riku. 

Riku sighed as Sora nuzzled a cheek into Riku’s black t-shirt, muttering something about irreplaceable friends and unbreakable connections that made him smile. Riku brought his own hand up to replace the two that’d come before, Kairi and Prompto’s, grinning as his mastered head-ruffling skill garnered a pleased hum from his best friend’s lips. The sound reverberated against his chest. He’d dreamed of this hug for weeks, allowed all tension to deflate alongside his shoulders. Sora was so warm. 

“Oh my god,” Kairi whispered, making Riku blink up in surprise. She continued to stare at Sora for a few seconds before looking up at Riku in awe. “Roxas was right.” 

“Right about what?” Riku asked, pushing Sora’s face back into his chest as an attempt was made to turn to Kairi. 

She shook her head once, twice, and then blinked rapidly. “Uh, nothing. Don’t worry about it. I’ll see you guys later!” She half-smiled and power walked toward the castle. Riku saw her pull out her gummiphone and press it to her ear not five seconds after the goodbye, but he couldn't hear anything over the cacophony of the marketplace. 

“That was weird,” Sora muttered, looking up at Riku with soft eyes. “What do you think Roxas knows?” 

Riku stared down and took in the light freckles under his best friend’s curious eyes. “I don’t know. Wanna get some ice cream?” Chocolate croissants were nice and all, but the location of Scrooge’s store was far enough for...

Sora grinned, sleepy moon eyes instantly becoming shining suns. “Yeah! Race you!” he shouted, laughing as he took the first few strides to the ice cream stand. 

“Cheater!” Riku laughed, leaping to even out the pace. 

When he was younger, he hated seeing the back of Sora’s head. He hated it because it meant he was losing at something, being left behind, ignored. Now he  _ needed _ to see it, needed to make sure his best friend was in arms reach, that he was safe. Happy. 

A year of watching someone, protecting them in their cursed sleep and bringing them back from death, does that to you. Would there be a time when he wouldn’t feel so antsy? Irrationally worried about nothing? Constantly waiting for the next time this boy was in front of him?

Riku laughed as Sora narrowly dodged some kids racing the opposite direction. Grinned when Sora flashed a sheepish smile his way. No matter where they were or how old they got, whether he were first or last, at least Riku knew that they’d always be racing somewhere for something, together. 

  
  


─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

  
  
  


Riku remembered hating Kairi. The night she’d washed up on the white shores of the Play Island, alone and unconscious, changed all of them. He remembered him and Sora rowing her to the mainland with the seriousness of seasoned warriors. Riku’d never seen his best friend so determined before. The look Sora’s parents gave them was both proud of their bravery and clearly anxious over Kairi’s health. After the mysterious girl woke up in the hospital with little to no memory of her previous life, the mayor offered to take her in. Riku remembered how worried he and Sora were about the princess they’d saved, scouring the beachfront for any and all clues for days to come.

When she was finally allowed to go outside, he and Sora were waiting. They showed her the best vending machine on their side of the island, which malfunctioned if you put in enough coins and pressed two buttons at once. She got to know the secret places where the cats liked to sunbathe and the berries grew ripe and full in the fall. They took her to the Play Island again, showed her where she washed up, and then promptly declared her a princess from another world. (The irony had not been lost to himself and Sora when she was later declared a princess of heart.) 

They were missing a hostage to their game called Castles and Swords (a game with no rules aside from a villian and a hero). He remembered not particularly liking Kairi until she stomped her foot down on one bright Spring morning and angrily told them that being a princess was boring. She wanted a play sword of her own to fight with. They all took turns being the princess after that. He and Kairi bonded by secretly agreeing that Sora played it the best out of the three of them. 

There were days, however, when he’d get frustrated that Kairi was  _ always there _ . At first it was few and far between. He’d get entire evenings after school to play video games and eat junk at Sora’s house - the two of them making a gigantic mess that Sora’s mom would sigh at the next morning. But as they got older, Kairi became a permanent addition to all their hangouts and games. Sleepovers became less common because Sora felt bad that she couldn’t join. Sword fighting on the beach needed a referee (no it didn’t) and Kairi would come every time. The ice cream place was right by her house, shouldn’t we invite her, Riku? 

Riku remembers subtracting himself from their trio out of spite, notably once he turned 13. Constantly furious at how Sora tended to gravitate toward Kairi, he’d turn down their invitations and instead walk around the mainland alone. Play games until 3 in the morning. Try not to think about what they were up to. Riku isn’t sure how it happened, but one day he found that Kairi more or less stuck to the mainland-facing side of the Play Island while he hung out on the other. Sora would go back and forth between them during days Riku couldn’t stomach group activities, jealousy and insecurity welling up to the exact moment he took in the darkness and left the island completely. 

Things had changed since then. They had to. Kairi no longer posed a threat to him, but it had taken lots of mistakes to get him to realize nothing could compromise his connection to Sora. That he and Kairi’s connection was different, yet worthy of nurturing all the same. But this, Riku considered, watching Sora and Prompto spar in front of him - 

This was a bigger threat than Kairi ever was. 

“Ugh!” Sora groaned, picking himself up from yet another dodge roll. “How are you doing this?” he whined while throwing up Nano Gear to deflect the next attack. 

“It's all in the bullet time baby!” Prompto laughed, executing a smooth wrap around to get a better shot on Sora. “Oh, hi there!” 

Sora yelped, barely casting shell in time. The bullets pinged against the magic barrier in a barrage as he grunted. “Seriously?! I don’t even have time to aim my shotlock!” 

Admittedly, Riku had stopped by Radiant Garden with the full intention of seeing Sora and grabbing a bite to eat. His mission in Wonderland had been a headache, and he figured Sora would be the best person to commiserate with after a long day trying to not attack disappearing mischievous cats. 

It’d been a full week and a half since his last visit, and Riku was not happy to see that Prompto was still here. In all fairness, Aerith had warned him when he’d asked about Sora’s whereabouts. Riku still didn’t like it. 

“We’re imitating real life, right?” Prompto drawled, letting up on the attack. “You’ve gotta be able to ready, aim, fire without having to focus or think about it. Too in your head, Sora.” 

“I know, I know,” Sora groaned, tilting his head back to the sky dramatically. “I can’t help it.” 

Prompto chuckled, walking over to Sora. “Alright, let’s see it without you in the middle of battle.” The taller man gestured to the purple rock wall in front of him in challenge. 

Sora frowned in concentration and brought his keyblade up horizontally, blue eyes darting to and fro across the cavern cliffs while magic charged up.

“Okay, stop,” Prompto requested, looking at the cliffs and back at Sora again. “You’re focusing on the points too hard. That’s why you’re slow to charge and launch. Don’t worry so much about the accuracy for now. Work on trailing your gaze across the targets and not stopping. One fluid movement.” Prompto smiled and tilted Sora’s chin up with a finger. “Don’t worry. You’re a skilled fighter. You’ll get this in no time.” 

Sora laughed nervously. “Okay, I’ll try.” They stared at each other for a brief second, Sora entirely too close to Prompto’s face for Riku’s comfort. Riku willed his fist to unclench but found the energy transferred to grinding his teeth, locking his jaw closed in the process. Riku watched as Sora took a deep breath in and closed his eyes, bare shoulders dropping down suddenly. Prompto stepped to the side but continued to gaze at Sora adoringly, hands casually in his pockets. 

Sora opened his eyes and scanned the cliff before executing the swiftest, most accurate shotlock Riku had ever seen. The shining targets blinked off for a few seconds before returning, making Sora whoop and pump his fist up in the air. “I did it! Did you see?!”   
  


Riku smiled and glanced at Sora, ready to say yes, he had seen and yes, he did really well. But Sora wasn’t staring at him; Sora was looking back at Prompto with a proud grin.

“Yeah, I saw. Told you, you can do a lot more than you give yourself credit for.” Prompto laughed, tapping Sora’s temple with his index finger. “Just stop thinking so much.” 

“You might be the first person to ever say that to me,” Sora offered, keyblade dematerializing as he brought hands to his hips. “Most people say I don’t think enough. Especially Donald.” 

“They’re dumb,” Prompto deadpanned. “Especially if it’s the duck. I don’t like the duck, Sora.” 

“Prompto!” Sora chided incredulously, pushing the taller man’s chest with a hand. “You can’t say that! Donald is just hard to love. Stop laughing!”

Riku felt the dark undercurrent of rage course through him as Prompto covered Sora’s hand, still pressed against a pec, with his own. The gesture looked extremely intimate, and Prompto’s gaze overtly fond. How could someone who’d only known Sora for less than a month think he could hold his hand like that? 

“If he’s just hard to love, that must make you really, really easy to love, right?” Prompto teased, coming closer to Riku’s best friend. Sora nervously giggled and blinked rapidly. 

“Yeah, he is,” Riku called out before he could stop himself. He could understand someone liking Sora, but Prompto was far too forward and confident for Riku’s taste. 

A few texts exchanged with Kairi revealed that Prompto had been in Radiant Garden for a couple of weeks on business. He and his friends were working alongside Leon in an effort to correctly map out and digitize their universe, using a range of exploring and consulting gummi ship records from Disney Castle. Prompto was tasked with taking pictures of select areas on worlds to expand their records, and had run into Sora quite randomly at Restoration HQ. When Riku asked why they got along so well, Kairi had sent a shrugging emoji and a pair of eyes with large red lipstick lips. 

Riku did not understand what that meant. But that didn’t matter, because he’d come to hang out with his best friend. Sora wouldn’t choose Prompto over him, right?

Sora’s eyes widened at the sound of Riku’s voice and sprang away from Prompto like a shadow heartless. He looked uncharacteristically frazzled. “Riku?!” Sora asked, seemingly out of breath. “What are you doing here?” 

Riku glanced from him to Prompto, hoping to see some kind of irritation from his interruption. He found none after scrutinizing Prompto’s half-smile and curious eyes. Damn it. “Aerith told me you guys were training out here. Thought it might be a good time for the downslash tutoring?”

“Oh!” Prompto exclaimed, eyes brightening. “Yeah, man. That’d be great! I think we’re just about done here, right Sor?”

_ Sor. _

Riku inhaled and exhaled slowly, unused to feeling like he was interrupting something between Sora and someone else. He hadn’t even known that was possible. 

“Yeah! Thanks again. I wish I could repay you somehow,” Sora said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. 

“Oh, you will,” Prompto assured him, hand reaching into his pack a couple feet away and taking out a professional camera. He angled it vertically and propped it up to an eye with practiced ease. The sound of the shutter moving rapidly reached Riku’s ears.

“Hey!” Sora laughed, taking his gummiphone out of his pocket and mimicking the action. “We aren’t supposed to do this till tomorrow!” 

Prompto beamed as he returned the camera to his bag. “Sorry, couldn’t resist. You look cute when you’re shy.” 

“So you ready for that lesson now?” Riku cut in, walking closer to brush his arm against Sora’s. 

“Yeah man! Come at me!” Prompto laughed, picking up a sword resting in the grass. 

Riku hated him.

“Sora, you might want to stand back,” Riku warned, summoning Braveheart with a flick of his hand. He could feel dark power beating in tandem with his heart, but thankfully, it was on his side. Terra had taught him how to rally with the force instead of letting it exert its own will. In return, he’d taught Terra how to dampen it down and light it back up with the power of their hearts. They got along in most things, but especially when it came to matters of darkness. They’d withstood the same challenges, made the same mistakes, and despite loving their closest friends so much they’d lay down their lives in a second, Kairi and Sora couldn’t truly understand what it felt like to lose yourself that way. 

Prompto could handle that, right?

“Riku,” Sora berated, tugging at his sleeve. “Don’t beat him up. You’re supposed to teach him.” 

“Oh, I’ll teach him,” Riku said flippantly, watching lazily as Prompto removed his jacket. 

“Riku!” Sora exclaimed, and the serious, deeper tone of voice gave Riku pause. He looked down at his smaller friend, frowning at the worried glint in those blue eyes. “Please? Don’t hurt him?” 

Riku’s heart contracted painfully. 

“Yeah, sure. Whatever,” Riku mumbled, detracting himself from Sora’s grip to step closer to his opponent. “You ready?” 

“Hell yeah.” Prompto smirked, gripping a red rapier with two hands. “Born ready, baby.” 

Sora retreated back to rest against a rock face, arms crossed and face pensive. Riku faltered at the seriousness radiating off his best friend before he got into position. As anticipated, Prompto was first to attack. 

All things considered, Prompto was a much better fighter than Riku had initially given him credit for. Although Riku thought he’d had an advantage on speed and strength, the shorter boy matched him with dodges and false-flexes Riku’d never seen. The smirk on his opponent's face was grossly familiar; it was the same self-satisfied expression Sora wore when he realized his enemy had underestimated him. Riku flipped backward to avoid an onslaught of bullets and rapidly dodged as Prompto attempted close-range kicks. Riku caught hold of a suspended ankle and threw down, perhaps a little too harshly. Prompto groaned from the dirt below him, slightly pouting at his position. 

“Ok, ok. How’d I do?” Prompto asked in breaths, eyes closed and arms stretched to either side. 

Riku considered his options and nodded. “Not bad. You definitely need to work on your close range without weapons. Your stance needs some finessing. Here,” Riku explained, offering a hand to hoist Prompto up. “Get into position for me. Yeah, now widen your stance. See this? Your weight is all on the left side. You need to have more on your right just in case you’re blindsided.”

Prompto was a surprisingly good student and followed his directions to a T. Riku got the feeling that he was trained or mentored by someone often. “Alright, now watch me do a downstrike first,” Riku instructed, summoning Braveheart and looking around for a good target.

“Me!” Sora yelled, jumping resolutely between them. “You can show Prompt with me, Riku!”

Riku scoffed a laugh at Sora’s proud stance, hands in fists on the sides of his hips and chest puffed out proud. “Yeah, sure. Let’s lead up to it so he knows how it should be built.”

Sora nodded, tilting his head to Prompto with a smile and summoning Heroes Origin. “Watch and learn!”

“Oh, I will,” Prompto drawled, looking Sora up and down. Sora flushed and turned toward Riku, visibly shaking off the flirtation and getting into a battle stance. 

Riku did not shake off the interaction as easily, glaring at Prompto until the nails of his left hand pinched his skin enough to snap out of his anger. “Okay, coming your way Sora.”

Fighting Sora was something familiar and foreign, difficult and comforting all at once. He supposed it was their history of sparring together on the islands paired with the memory of them trying to kill one another. Made for a confusing situation every time. But Sora had grown and adopted a plethora of new skills that Riku was constantly in awe of. Riku was a master, sure. He did everything that he was good at perfectly and the success rate of his spells were always 100%. Sora was nowhere near as predictable, but he was inventive. Stacking spells was a difficult tactic and Sora did it frequently. Riku long ago realized that Sora’s so-called messiness and clumsiness (both words used by Yen Sid and Aqua) were natural byproducts of a creative battle style. 

It made fighting with his best friend exhilarating. 

Sora grinned in excitement when their blades came to a crossed stand, and from here Riku could see himself doing the same in the deep blue of his friend’s eyes. Riku grunted playfully and shoved the lighter boy off, already pushing forward to chase Sora from the aerial leap Riku knew he’d continue with. A few hits later found Sora touched down on the ground and Riku still midair. Gripping Braveheart, he let a flood of MP escape into his blade and executed a downstrike. Sora narrowly dodged it with an airstep, leaving Riku in a small crater he’d created. 

“Wow,” Prompto said, coming forward to evaluate the damage. “That was really cool. Sora, you were right. Riku’s got this down.”

“Told ya!” Sora chimed, coming to catch his breath next to Riku with his arms crossed. “Now you have to try!”

Prompto grimaced and sighed deeply. “Okay, but don’t think less of me if I suck.”

“No promises,” Sora offered flippantly, turning to take his place back to the cliff wall. “But I’ll root for you anyway!”

Riku didn’t like that.

“You ready?” he gruffed at Prompto.

“Let’s go pretty boy!” Prompto taunted, grinning back toward Sora’s laugh. 

“Get em’ Prompt!” Sora called, hands around his mouth cheerfully. 

Riku slammed Braveheart straight into Prompto’s gut. He hadn’t even thought about it. 

“Whoops,” Riku commented as Prompto winced and looked up from his injured side. 

“Dude. Seriously?” Prompto asked, chuckling sardonically. “Don’t take your shit out on me.” 

“What shit?” Riku replied, swiftly dodging a swipe from the other boy. “Not my fault if you were distracted.” 

Prompto parried. “Now why do I think that if it was anyone else but Sora rooting for me, you wouldn’t care?”

“What?” Riku raised an eyebrow, slashing to the right and casting dark firaga soon after. 

Prompto blocked the flurry and swung himself and his blade around to meet Braveheart. “Seriously? You think I’m blind?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Riku sassed, aggravated and confused. 

Prompto leapt back and turned slightly to a rapt Sora. “Hey, Cutie! You’re a sight for sore eyes!” 

Before he could consciously stop himself, Riku barreled into Prompto. 

Prompto laughed and parried impressively, meeting Riku’s eyes meaningfully. “See what I mean? You aren’t subtle at all.” 

Riku grunted and used the force of a thundera to vault Prompto into the air. This downward strike couldn’t come fast enough. “Say what you mean! Are you talking about Sora? Maybe if you stopped bothering him, we could actually focus on this lesson.” 

“Wow,” Prompto giggled in the air, narrowly dodging a dark firaga and meeting his eyes mischievously. “Would you like some peanut butter with your jelly?” 

“What are you _ saying _ to me?” Riku yelled, taking advantage of the positioning to rear up for his downward strike. Prompto drew one of his guns, which was  _ cheating _ , and then fired a flurry that deviated his attention. Riku cursed aloud and shouted a battle cry, coming in fast to negate the long-range advantage Prompto had as they descended to the ground. Riku could have sworn he’d heard Sora yell something once or twice, but he was focused on the teeth-tingling curl of Prompto’s sword and Braveheart grinding against one another again and again. Prompto was finally getting rattled and short of breath. It wouldn’t be long until Riku won.

And then all at once two keyblades interrupted their fury with a dull clang. Riku’s eyes darted involuntarily from left to right before focusing on the brown spikes between him and Prompto. Sora’s biceps shook from holding back full force from both sides, but he stubbornly glanced for a beat, peering back and forth between the two of them under his bangs before commanding, “Stop.” 

They stopped. 

Riku withdrew Braveheart in a daze, blinking at the ache in his palms from gripping his weapon too hard and the piercing sensation in his right shoulder from his swings. Here he’d been, lecturing Prompto on his stance while demonstrating what exactly not to do. All because he’d lost control. Over what?

“Hey, Sora,” Prompto sighed, eyes crinkled with mirth but gaze strained. “We were just,” 

“Riling eachother up?” Sora guessed, shrugging a shoulder mockingly. “Actually hurting each other?” 

Riku blinked at how low and serious Sora’s voice was, the sound reverberating in his sternum and passing through their final stand at the Keyblade Graveyard, echoing in the Rising Falls the moment he stole the Kingdom Key, the day Sora returned to them after saving Kairi, cold and amnesiatic as the night Kairi herself fell into the islands like a lost star. 

“I didn’t mean,” Prompto attempted, shoulders falling alongside his humor. 

“Doesn’t matter what you didn’t mean, Prompto!” Sora raised his voice, huffing at the pause the statement left between the three of them. “I told you I didn’t want this,” he implored, hand curled loosely around his heart. “And here you are, causing it. You said you weren’t going to.” 

Riku squinted between the two of them, certain now that he was out of the loop. “Hey, Sora, it’s my fault too. You told me to take it easy, and I didn’t.” Riku moved closer to take the brunette’s hand from his chest curling their fingers together. “Thanks. For calling me out.” 

Sora did that endearing struggle between fondness and grumpiness, lips upturning and forcibly flattening for a second. Riku watched with a knowing eye as his best friend began to frown like a jilted cat. “Someone’s gotta do it,” Sora muttered before looking back up at Prompto. “Sorry, I lost my temper too, a little bit.” 

“S’okay,” Prompto offered, shouldering his bag with a groan. “It’s kinda nice, actually. To see you at your limit. Also, totally my bad too. Forgot about that conversation we had. Didn’t mean to do this to you.” 

Sora brightened at the words, still pouty but more receptive. “I accept your apology. See you tomorrow for pics?” 

“Course.” Prompto grinned, holding out a fist for Sora to bump. “Wouldn’t miss it for anything.” 

Sora grinned back and bumped their hands, pulling back to trail his fingers up in the air. “Falalalala!” 

Prompto stared at Sora for a beat, deadpan and fist still out, before pressing his lips tightly together and turning to walk away. “Too fucking cute,” he said loud enough for Sora to hear. 

Sora blushed, looking between Prompto’s retreating back and Riku. “What’d I do?!” he stuttered to Riku. 

And in a moment of clarity, Riku had to hand it to Prompto for seeing what too little people saw in Sora. Heroic, yes. Brave, yes. Sweet, yes. But also endearing, and adorable, and  _ smart _ . Someone to take seriously when he demanded it. All qualities Sora didn’t quite understand he embodied. Riku hummed and rested an arm around his shorter friend’s shoulders. “Don’t know. But since you’re free, wanna go do something?” 

Sora blinked up at him, mouth slightly open and lips poised in an O. “What should we do?” 

“You wanted to take me to the place with all the dandelions, right?” Riku guessed, vaguely recalling Kingstagram posts of spring flowers and gentle sunlight. Sora’s face surrounded by lush forest as he told Riku about all the beautiful things the world had to offer. 

“Yeah! Kingdom of Corona!” Sora jumped excitedly. “Riku, yes, yes, yes - let’s go!” 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

  
  


It only took five years of universe saving to see their childhood dreams come true. They had a spaceship, limitless adventure, and each other. Sora was near impossible to settle down as the gummiship made its way across the universe, and though Riku made it a point to tell him to calm down while they flew past asteroids and enormous warp points, he secretly hoped Sora wouldn’t listen. Nothing could ever match his best friend’s enthusiasm. Not even death could temper it. 

And, as usual, Sora’s hype was not an exaggeration. 

The sun was warm, but not with the sticky heat he knew from the Islands. The light felt like a beam through a window - comforting, consistent, and sleepy. Riku tilted his head back and closed his eyes, watching the reds and oranges behind them blend as a barely-there breeze picked at his hair and clothes. Having worn the blindfold for upwards of a year, his other senses heightened automatically without sight. Sounds he initially took for rustling leaves and branches became clearer, rippling. A river nearby. The rushing water and birds picking the forest floor closer to this side. 

“Riku?” Sora asked softly, prompting him to blink open to the wide, doming sky and then down to the more vibrant version in his friend’s eyes. 

Riku smiled lazily. “It’s nice here.”

Sora stared at him for a second, fond expression unwavering, before taking his hand. “Just wait till we get four feet from the gummi ship.” 

They walked slowly through the meadow, taking care to round the bigger blue and purple wildflowers. There was something sacred here, Riku thought, about the light and the colors and the back of Sora’s head in the center of his focus - his hand pulling Riku’s into some idyllic wonderland not unlike his dreams. 

“I found this place last time I visited,” Sora offered as they began to walk up a grassy hillside. “Sat here for like an entire day.” 

“Can’t imagine Donald and Goofy sitting anywhere for a whole day.” Riku chuckled, practically hearing the impatient tapping of Donald’s foot as Sora lounged near flowers. 

“Oh, they didn’t come last time,” Sora said, letting go of Riku’s hand and glancing back at him as they climbed. A gust gently moved through the spikes of his hair, making it appear straighter for a brief moment. 

Riku felt the absence of Sora’s hand like he’d teleported into the snowy mountains of Land of Dragons. He forced back a protest. “You came here by yourself?” 

Sora gave him a weird look. “Yeah, I come here alone all the time. I travel to  _ other _ worlds alone all the time, too. Didn’t you know?” 

Riku didn’t know. He didn’t like that he didn’t know. So instead he shrugged, watched the flight path of a white butterfly as if it were more interesting. “Guess I’ve been busy. Or you’ve been busy.” 

Sora uttered noncommittal noise, followed by a pleased sigh when they reached the summit of the grassy hill. Riku came to his side and gaped at the expanse of treeless, rolling hills. Splashes of pink and yellow and purple decorated the world in front of him, butterflies and dragonflies mingling in the air just above. It looked like something out of a fairy tale. A picture in one of his books back home.

“Amazing, isn’t it?” Sora asked quietly, arms coming to rest behind his head. “Makes you want to stay here forever, right?”

“Yeah,” Riku whispered, watching a bumblebee at their feet half disappear into a large flower. He chuckled as it emerged again, fur messy with orange pollen. “I really could.” 

“I wonder if you’ll still feel that way…” Sora began, looking at him from the corner of his eye. 

Riku blinked at him. 

“When I do this!” Sora roared, wrapping his arms around Riku’s waist and using his body weight to haul them both to the ground at an angle. Riku realized what was happening too late, and then the world was spinning around and around, Sora under him and then above him a hundred times as they rolled down the steep hill. Sora was laughing as they slowed toward the bottom, tears of mirth collecting and making his eyes shine joyfully. Riku groaned as they eventually stopped, scrambling to perch his hands aside Sora’s head so he wouldn’t crush the idiot that vaulted them downhill. 

“Really?” he breathlessly asked his best friend below him, watching Sora’s chest rise and fall rapidly with giggles. Adrenaline surged through his veins, the good kind. The kind he hadn’t felt in a long, long time. 

Sora closed his eyes and attempted to catch his breath, smiling wide. “Really.” 

Riku was struck by how trusting and intimate this position was, how Sora seemed to inherently and automatically fall into him, against him, under him, with an infinite amount of belief that Riku wouldn’t fuck up. But Riku had fucked up, many, many times. How could someone like Sora ever allow someone like him to get so close?

“Hey,” Sora called out softly, so quietly that Riku doubted he’d been able to hear if they weren’t inches apart. “I can hear you thinking. Stop it.” 

Riku stopped it, holding his breath as Sora blindly reached up to cradle Riku’s cheeks, thumbing the skin below his eyes. “Sora?” he asked, voice wavering dangerously. It was a strange action. Riku didn’t know what to make of it. 

Sora’s eyes opened again, clear and familiar. “Don’t wanna be here with anyone else but you, Riku.” 

The question escaped him before he could really think about it. “Not even with Prompto?” 

The brushing stopped, Sora’s thumbs frozen and his gentle smile coming down into a neutral expression. Riku’s brain paused alongside him, backtracking and running in circles to figure out what that face, which he’d never seen on Sora in all his years as best friend, meant. 

“No,” Sora answered, glancing down Riku’s face next to his travelling fingers. “Not even with Prompto.” 

Riku swallowed, heart rate increasing as Sora’s gaze flickered down to the movement and then back up to his eyes. 

“Only you, Riku,” Sora said unsmiling. 

Riku didn’t know what to do with these actions, those words, and Sora’s nonverbal cues. Wasn’t this the one person in the entire universe he was supposed to know completely? Who was this in front of him? 

“Why?” Riku tried, not sure why he cared so much about it. “Why only me?”

Sora breathed in a sigh, bringing his hand down to Riku’s heart. “Ask me all the questions you want, but you have all the answers right here.” 

Riku blinked, halfway into another inquiry when Sora pushed him back to stand. He walked a few paces before turning around with a classic grin. “I’m going to go pick some flowers for us!”

Riku reached out a hand to get him to hold on, slow down, but Sora was a fair distance before he could articulate anything worth saying. What  _ happened? _

Riku ran a hand through his hair and leaned back into the grass, watching Sora kneel down in a spread of poppies and daisies. He observed Sora’s progress for a while, looking up at the cloudless sky when he seemed to take too long in one area and returning when he saw the younger boy stand. 

Riku smiled and took out his gummiphone to nab a few pictures (and a short video) of his friend and the field. Satisfied, he pulled up Kingstagram and brought the device to his chin in thought before writing a description and posting. It was remarkable to him that their phones still got reception in places like this.

“Riku!” Sora yelled, running back toward him with a bundle of flowers pressed to his chest. Riku smirked as a few wayward stems flew out of his grip, causing him to gasp and double back to pick them back up. 

“Couldn’t leave the escapees be?” Riku asked as Sora carefully placed his loot between them and sat down. 

“No flower left behind, Riku,” Sora lectured. “If I picked it, the least I can do is respect it as a gift from the earth and make use of it.” 

Riku snorted. “Okay, I know that wasn’t you talking. You  _ are _ hanging out with Aerith a lot.” 

“Doesn’t make what I said any less true,” Sora said haughtily, chin tilted up. “Now we shall make the best flower crowns that have ever existed!” 

“Sounds dumb,” Riku commented, picking through the flowers to gather the blue and yellow ones for himself. 

“You’re dumb,” Sora retorted, distracted with carefully tying a red flower to a stronger stem. 

They worked in companionable silence, Sora on his stomach, tongue poked out in concentration and Riku trying his best to use as many flowers as he could while his friend wasn’t looking. 

This is what Riku’d been missing. 

Not Destiny Islands and not the absence of keyblade master duties (although those things would be nice too), but passing time in inane ways with Sora. He’d spent most of his life doing just that, after all. What more could he possibly need?

“Riku, if you take one more flower than you need I swear to god,” Sora threatened offhandedly, eyes and attention on his crown unwavering. 

Riku smiled down at his own work and said nothing. 

He’d never been good with crafting. Back on the islands he was the one to repair the bridges, despite Sora and Tidus’s races being the main culprits for missing planks. If you wanted to, you could guess how old Riku had been when he’d attempted each shotty fix - some boards stuck out comically from the bridges’ edges and others were simply laid down and hammered. Kairi still complained about the three inch “deathtrap” in the middle of the walkway between the Paopu Island and the beach. 

So yeah. He wasn’t particularly good with his hands that way, but at least he tried. 

This whole flower thing? It was a Kairi-Sora hobby. Riku carefully tied in a light blue flower, careful not to brush the delicate petals, and surveyed the length of his craft. He glanced up at Sora’s furrowed eyebrows, pink tongue peeking out the corner of his soft mouth in concentration. He was tempted to ask Sora why, of all possible activities, he’d ask Riku to flower chain. But Sora was Sora, and he figured the answer would be a noncommittal shrug, a lopsided smile, and an articulate “I dunno.” 

“What?” Sora asked suspiciously, peering at Riku from his eyelashes. “What’s funny?”

Riku blinked. “What do you mean, what’s funny?”

Sora mock sighed and tilted his head. “You did that secret laugh thing. You know, when you like something but you’re keeping it to yourself?”

Riku continued to stare. 

“Like this!” Sora declared, shaking his shoulders to get in character and tilting his head downward. Riku felt the corner of his mouth lift involuntarily as Sora pretended to be him, chest comically puffed up and shiny lips forced to a dower, straight line. Riku waited patiently, elbow propping him up and palm cradling his chin, as absolutely nothing happened.

“Sora-” Riku attempted.

“Shut up, I'm getting to it,” Sora whisper-yelled, refusing to break character. Instead he took up his flower chain and carefully wrapped a long purple vervain around the main stem. As he tied it, his lips tilted up in a hint of a smile and he huffed out a breath that _ could _ have been a laugh. 

“Oh I do not do that,” Riku protested immediately. 

“But you do!” Sora responded just as fast. “Just laugh you coward!” 

“I’m not a-” 

“Coward, Riku!” Sora declared, one hand on his hip and the other pointed inches from Riku’s nose. 

Riku squinted at the proximity and batted his friend’s hand away. “You’re ridiculous.”

“I think you pronounced ‘I am a coward’ incorrectly,” Sora asserted, leaning back on his hands triumphantly. 

Riku gave him two seconds of victory before vaulting himself at his best friend, whose screech was worth the trouble alone. 

“Damnit, Riku! No stop -” Sora whined as Riku grappled with him. 

Riku laughed outrageously and forcibly as Sora squirmed in an effort to free himself. “Does this laugh work better for you, Prince Sora?” 

Sora sputtered at his antics and joined Riku’s over-the-top laughter with his own legitimate one. 

Sprawled against the mess of flowers under the Kingdom of Corona’s sun, Riku thought Sora looked like one of those paintings he’d seen in Yen Sid’s picture books - like something planned and manipulated and sketched to be bright, loving, and devotional. Something that existed only to be a source of beauty and inspiration - all under Riku in effortless, happy cheer. 

“Hey, Sora,” Riku called out as his best friend recovered his breath.

“Yeah?” Sora breathed. 

“Don’t leave again,” Riku whispered. “No more sacrifices.” 

Sora's smile transitioned into something wry and sad, the wind picking up and bursting between them like a tunnel of promise. “No more sacrifices.” 

It wasn’t until Riku was alone in his room at the Mysterious Tower that he realized Sora hadn’t said anything about leaving. 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

  
  


“They’re so cute!” Yuffie gushed, shoving her phone in his face for the third time. 

“I know. I took them,” Riku groaned, pushing her away. 

“So he admits Sora’s cute,” Yuffie stage whispered conspiratorially to a smiling Aerith. 

Yuffie had taken to Kingstagram with a borderline-obsessive zeal that made Riku regret ever uploading anything. If you posted any hour of the day, you could bet Yuffie saw it, liked it, commented (sometimes more than once), and showed all her friends and almost-friends and hey-why-don’t-we-be-friends. When Riku asked her why she never posted anything herself, Yuffie scoffed and muttered something about ‘ninjas’ and ‘virtual stealth.’ 

Now she was showing Riku  _ his own _ photos of Sora happily picking flowers in the Kingdom of Corona. Yeah, Sora looked cute. What did that matter?

“Of course,” Riku retorted, scratching the back of his head casually. “You’d have to be dead or blind to deny it.” He looked up at the two older women and frowned at their wide eyes. “What?” 

Yuffie’s face did a strange series of expressions while Aerith pursed her lips. 

“I’m leaving,” Riku declared, walking out into Radiant Garden’s afternoon sun. He wished he could transport the spring breeze from Corona into the hot, dry climate of Radiant Garden. He could tell the summer months would be difficult to live through, given the lack of tall trees and brush.

It’d be miserable for Sora, who was used to the humidity only tropical places brought. Riku frowned, stopping in his tracks to consider where Sora was going to settle down. He glanced at the shadows of his sneakers and took mental stock of the locations Sora had ‘vacationed’ over the past few months, ever since returning from the great beyond.

He’d lived with Kairi and his mother in Destiny Islands until it was deemed “too boring.” Moved on to Twilight Town so quick that Kairi didn’t realize it until a couple days after. Sora had stayed there the longest, hanging out with Roxas and Xion’s friends when they were out of class, cooking with Remy to pass the time between. It only took a month before Sora declared he was on the move again.

When Riku asked why he didn’t want to live in Twilight Town anymore, Sora had smiled in a way that didn’t quite reach his eyes and said, “doesn’t fit.” 

Sora saying he didn’t fit somewhere was like Kairi saying she wasn’t really a princess. They believed it to be true, but everyone else knew it was absolutely not. 

Sora adapted to everyone and everything with an ease that Riku still envied. The only reason he could have for “not fitting” in Twilight Town was because he chose not to. Riku believed Sora had  _ something _ in mind, some home or lifestyle he envisioned, but couldn't pinpoint which world had it. Any and all attempts to figure out what that was left Riku with a laugh and a “don’t worry so much about me, Ku’!” 

But then why else had Sora moved to Radiant Garden for a handful of weeks before jetting off to Castle of Dreams (too small) and Agrabah (too beige) and Wonderland (too weird)? At some point, everyone began referring to Sora’s rapid movements as a tour. 

“A victory lap,” Leon had commented off-handedly. “A one-man parade!” Yuffie declared after him. Sora laughed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, but Riku had a feeling his heart wasn’t in it. There was a lot of that, these days.

“You just gonna bounce around for the rest of your life?” Riku asked Sora that self-same night. 

Sora blinked up at the stars, arms crossed atop the railing that overlooked the Great Maw. 

“I guess,” he muttered neutrally, resting his head over his arms. 

Riku frowned at the response and leaned his elbows on the railing in camaraderie. “Well, just don’t go too far,” he commented softly. Soft enough that Sora didn’t think he was demanding anything. The same voice he used to use when they were kids and Sora thought Riku was angry.

“What’s too far for you?” Sora asked unexpectedly. 

Riku side-eyed his friend and thought about it, envisioning the tiny boy he’d helped on the playground and the annoying ten year old that demanded to race everywhere they went. But the images didn’t match the young man before him, and the only thing Riku could transpose was Sora with the keyblade heavy in his hands, desperation on his lips, screaming out the last piece of faith he had when all their friends disappeared in the final battle against Xehanort. 

“This is good,” Riku answered, taking a pointed step closer to his best friend. Sora didn’t respond, and for the first time in years, Riku couldn’t understand the boy he’d transcended time and space for. 

He still couldn’t, months later.

“Hey,” a quiet, demanding voice said, tearing Riku from his memories and back into the Bailey. 

A pair of black boots entered Riku’s field of vision before he glanced up at a quizzical blond brow and crossed arms. 

“You’ve been standing in the middle of the street for a while,” Cloud commented offhandedly. 

Riku had come to know that meant “are you okay” in Cloud Strife. He half-smiled and propped a hand on his hip. “You worried about me?” 

Cloud tilted his head and squinted his eyes at the shorter boy. “Yeah, I am.” 

“Oh. I guess...” 

“You guess?” Cloud repeated, waving his hand in an effort to keep Riku talking. 

“Uh, I don’t know.” Riku frowned, dropping his hand limply by his side. “Thinking about Sora.” 

Cloud’s ever-glowing blue-green eyes darted to the right as he huffed out a breath. “Yeah. That’d do it.” 

“That’d do what?” Riku asked, shifting his head in hopes of catching the other’s gaze. 

“Make you anxious,” Cloud replied. “He’s hopeless.” 

“No, he isn’t,” Riku bit back defensively, confused at how a man who’d had his ass beat by Sora multiple times could say such a thing. Granted, it wasn’t said viciously. Riku was fully aware of Sora’s friends and their tendencies to ‘point out’ shortcomings. That wasn’t allowed anymore. Not after the war. 

“No.” Cloud chuckled, as if Riku had caught him in a lie. “He isn’t.” 

Riku furrowed his eyebrows at the change in opinion, unsure if it was done to placate him or as an explanation for a joke he didn’t catch. 

“A little too capable. A little too strong. A little too heroic,” Cloud murmured. “Even too good to fight the people he has to.” 

“What?” Riku asked just as softly, unsure if Cloud was really talking to him or thinking out loud. 

“That’s how they are,” Cloud clarified, staring down at him sternly. “Heroes.” 

“Heroes?” Riku echoed. “What do you mean?”

“Impulsive. Self sacrificing. Bright,” Cloud listed, fingers rising with each quality. “Friendly to a fault. Even to the ones that try to push them away. You’d know, right?” 

The gears in Riku’s head spun rapidly in an attempt to understand the conversation. He’d never had such a long interaction with Cloud before, and never about something that seemed to pain the warrior. “I guess,” Riku replied, taking in the broody man. “Sora is like that. I doubt anyone else that trusting exists.”

“Not anymore,” Cloud muttered, lost in a memory of some kind. 

Riku watched on, caught between snapping Cloud out of it and letting him be. He didn’t have to, apparently, as blue-green eyes refocused on the ground below them. Then back up to Riku. 

“You have a right to worry,” Cloud affirmed, jaw locked. “You should be.” 

Riku’s shoulders dropped as Cloud walked past him, into the sunset-red skyline beyond the Bailey. It was a conversation that confounded him, surprised him, and left him in that energy for a good hour. 

It was a conversation he didn’t understand until everything fell apart.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

  
  


As far as being a Master went, Riku was indifferent to both the title and prestige. He knew from Kairi’s teasing and Sora’s relentless questions that they considered it an accomplishment, but Yen Sid didn’t treat him any differently now than when he was blindfolded with self-hatred and teenage angst. King Mickey interacted with him exactly the same. The fairies hadn’t granted him a sweeping blue cloak or pair of black, metal boots (a variation of Aqua’s outfit) like he’d envisioned. The only real difference between before and after the exam was the amount of work Yen Sid asked of him, and _ only _ him. 

“Proper training is essential,” Yen Sid had said after Riku’d successfully completed the mark of mastery. “You are the first new master in a decade. It must be done right.” 

Riku nodded along to Yen Sid’s speech about the correctness of training and the danger of failing traditions, fully expecting it to end with an order to move to The Land of Departure for ‘proper training’ with Aqua. 

That did not happen. 

Instead, Riku stepped into a never ending slew of missions that he now deemed busy work. He went to Agrabah to check on the Cave of Wonders just in case it was being targeted. Deep Jungle still had those red-hatted mushrooms that Yen Sid wanted investigated. This included an itemized list of what they dropped and at what frequency. He was even ordered to ‘scout out’ Datascape and then explain ‘the fabric with which the world functioned on.’ For that, Riku had looked at him blankly and requested more time to find an answer. 

(He had to ask Leon and Cid for a breakdown and then consult Chip and Dale to make sure the answer was cohesive and not world reliant. When he presented that to Yen Sid, the older sorcerer looked out into the distance and stroked his beard thoughtfully. Riku excused himself after a couple minutes of silence had passed. He had a suspicion that the man, to this day, did not get it.)

Truth be told, Riku was getting fed up with the rate at which Yen Sid sent him out for innocuous duties. At the very least, he was able to visit or revisit some of the worlds he’d come to know. At the very most, he learned something new. Some of the worlds had better memories than others. 

Beast’s Castle was no exception. 

Riku prepared himself for Beast’s blatant glares and the gloomy, dark hues of his world. When his gummiship entered the atmosphere, Riku glanced down at the map and then back out again in confusion. 

For the first time ever, the world was bright. 

The clouds he descended through were thin and sparse, rays of light reflected off of the running rivers and shimmered back to him from glossy-leaved forests. The castle itself, impossible to miss, looked near unrecognizable. Instead of the gray and purple ruinous spires, Riku marveled at the white and gold towers laden with flowering vines. He could see the blue and yellow blossoms even from this distance. Riku made an uncertain noise aloud while he landed, wondering if it was worth reporting the change to Chip and Dale before officially entering. 

Seconds after he’d removed his seatbelt, a large bang jolted an already-on-edge Riku out of his seat. Keyblade brandished, he inched slowly toward the leftmost part of his windshield. A strange brown animal stared at him dolly before clunking its large horns into the window once more. Riku released his keyblade in confusion before taking out his gummiphone and snapping a picture of the creature. He sent it to Kairi and Sora with a short inquiry. 

what the hell is this

The read count switched to 1 almost immediately, which was followed by an incoming call. Better to be safe than sorry right? 

“Yeah, Kairi,” Riku sighed out, taking in the backdrop of Radiant Garden’s castle in the video call. 

“Do you not know what a deer is?” Kairi sassed in lieu of greeting, though the wide smile cut her tone’s effectiveness in half. Her hair was up and her cheeks were smudged with dirt. Riku could hear Aerith saying something about petunias and acidity in the background. 

“You gardening?” Riku asked, ignoring her attempt to bother him. “Just you and Aerith?” 

“Oh!” Kairi chirped, swinging around to include Aerith and Namine in the frame. Riku smiled at the gesture, recognizing the reaction to be one of Sora’s. “Namie and I decided to help Aerith out today. There’s so much about flowers that we didn’t know.” 

“Hi Riku!” Namine waved, goading Aerith into doing it as well. “How are you?”

“Hi Namine,” Riku greeted, chuckling at Kairi’s attempts to bring him closer without disturbing the flower bed. “I’m alright. Just about to head into another assignment.” 

“Again?” the blonde asked worriedly from the flower patch. “You’re almost always away. What is it this time?”

“Master Yen Sid wants me to check on a magic rose that’s keeping a castle cursed,” Riku replied, looking back out into the foliage of the forest. “But it seems like it might not be cursed anymore?”

“Wait,” Kairi interrupted, batting a dragonfly away from her face. “Magic rose as in Belle and Beast’s magic rose?” 

“That’s the one,” Riku affirmed, frowning at the bang that resounded the cabin again. This animal was becoming more irate by the minute. He needed to find a way out before it rounded to the hatch. Not exactly what he’d been expecting for today. 

“What was that?” Aerith asked. “Is it safe to be talking now, Riku?” 

“Uh,” Riku replied intelligently. He switched the camera input and aimed it at the stag outside. “There’s a deer?” 

Exclamations and coos echoed in the cabin before Kairi centered herself on screen again.. “Riku! Where did you land?!” 

“In the forest. Where else was I supposed to land?” he said back defensively, belatedly realizing there must be a better place. If Sora came here, there had to be something. He should have researched that first. Rookie mistake. 

“You’re probably in his territory! They get protective, you know,” Kairi explained, pouting slightly. “Nice going.”

“I didn’t do it on purpose!” Riku bit back. “Do I have to park somewhere else now?” 

“No! You’ll hurt it when you take off!” 

“Then what do I do?!” 

Kairi shrugged. “Die.” 

“Wow,” Riku deadpanned, finger hovering over the end button. “Okay, I’m hanging up.” 

“Wait wait wait,” Kairi protested. “Didn’t you know Sora is also over there?”

“Over where?” Riku asked, finger falling back to its resting place. 

“Over there!” Kairi laughed. “I think he said something about visiting Belle. Maybe he can help you out if he’s still around? It’s been a couple of weeks since you guys have hung out right?” 

“I don’t know,” Riku breezed, considering. “He hasn’t replied to the message I sent you guys yet. You know what that means.”

“That he’s in battle or lost his phone or off doing something stupid?” Kairi guessed, shrugging a shoulder.

“Or all three.” Riku smirked. “What’ll we do with him?” 

Kairi giggled. “Make him pick flowers for me? He’d get so bored.” 

Riku hummed. “I don’t know about that. We went to the Kingdom of Corona and he liked the flowers just fine. Made crowns and everything. Very adamant about not wasting any.” 

Kairi didn’t respond and stared at him strangely. 

“What?” he asked. “Something on my face?” 

Kairi’s gaze seemed to dart around before she began to say something, but another bang resounded timely. “No, you’re fine. Good luck with the deer!” 

Riku rolled his eyes. “Yeah, thanks for not helping me at all.” 

He hung up to a chorus of byes and walked over to stare at the angry stag. As much as he loved Sora, he really didn’t want to be teased about this situation for the next five months. On the other hand, it would be nice to see him again. 

Riku pursed his lips, gathered his belongings, and cautiously opened the hatch. Luckily, it was located on the other side of the gummiship. He’d hear the stag before it got too close. 

A chill breeze swept through the area and straight into Riku’s eyes. He winced. It was a great deal colder than Radiant Garden, but still pleasant enough to hike through the woods. The ground was firm under him, butterflies flew overhead through the dense trees. From what he could gather, the area crested where he’d landed and had short drop offs in the front and back, making his only viable option the more pleasant descent in front.

Riku paused three steps into his hike, seeing movement from the corner of his eye. He waited patiently, wondering if the stag had finally rounded the ship when he wasn’t looking. A smaller version of the animal cautiously rose out of a berry bush. It didn’t have horns and moved incredibly slowly, wary of Riku’s presence. It seemed to look at his gummiship and back at him, and then jumped at another loud clang. 

It clicked. 

He’d unintentionally separated the deer and his mate. He didn’t hurt it, did he?

“Oh, fuck,” Riku bemoaned quietly, staring into the deer’s eyes and hoping it understood. “I’m sorry,” he whispered to the doe. “I didn’t mean to.” 

Her eyes peered at him before she folded her legs neatly beneath her, as if resigned to waiting.

“I’ll be fast,” he said softly, hands outstretched to assure. “Then I’ll come back and figure out a way to get him around.” Sighing, Riku trotted off into the direction of the renovated castle. 

At the very least, these assignments were making him understand how big an impact you could have while doing something innocuous. Suddenly, the King’s mandate on maintaining the world order made sense. Going back routinely also made navigating the sudden switch between different cultures, environments, and threats more informed. So caught up in his redemption, Riku had neglected the previous reports on Beast’s Castle. A mistake he wouldn’t make next time.

Riku mulled over the differences the castle had overgone as he got closer, spying shining windows and a stained glass illustration of a dancing couple in the center. The gate was wide open and glimmering when he finally approached, narrowly dodging a group of servant women carrying boxes over the castle’s bridge. 

That was a first. 

Riku curiously crossed the bridge, passing more people talking to each other and pointing at the castle, some vigorously sketching on a paper atop the bridge’s stone side. The bad blood Beast had for villagers and visitors had apparently dissipated.

“Excusez-moi!” a tall man with a chest of candles nudged past. 

“Me as well!” a much shorter and stout man requested, making Riku jolt to the side before a grandfather clock knocked him out clean. He watched the two disappear into the castle before blinking up at the sun in confusion. What was going on around here?

“Riku?” 

Riku looked back at the entrance and traced the light voice to none other than Belle. She squinted his way before taking purposeful steps forward, the hem of her navy blue dress fluttering slightly in the breeze. “I knew it! It is you!” she said triumphantly, coming to a stop in front of him. 

“Belle,” Riku greeted amiably with a small bow. “It’s been a while.” 

The last time he remembered seeing her was the great ball King Mickey had thrown the month after Sora’s return. Beast had not been there, but Belle assured everyone that she was happy on her own. Riku had wagered that they’d broken up. Sora hit him on the arm for the comment. 

“Yes, but what good timing you have!” Belle responded while watching a crowd of people carrying rugs and vegetables pass by. “We’re getting ready for a very special event. Sora’s here too, you know.” 

“Is he?” Riku asked, trying to sound surprised. “I doubt he’s helping so much as making more work for you all.” 

Belle giggled. “You’d think, but his friend is keeping him focused. Good pair they make. Do you want me to take you to them?” she offered, extending her arm gracefully. 

Riku grit his teeth and allowed their arms to loop together, hoping Sora’s friend wasn’t who he was thinking of. “What event are you holding? A wedding?”

Belle stopped in her tracks, red travelling up her neck and flooding her cheeks. “What?! Of course not! The Beast and I - I mean, Adam and I aren’t ready for something like that!” 

“Whoa, whoa,” Riku chided, chuckling at the intense reaction. “I said nothing about it being  _ your _ wedding.” He watched her fiddle with the pleats of her dress until she seemed to compose herself enough. “Also, who’s Adam and why hasn’t Beast torn him apart yet?”

Belle seemed to recover completely, eyes sparkling with happiness. “Yes! Adam is Beast! Haven’t you noticed?” She made a sweeping gesture at the castle in front of them. “The curse has been lifted!” 

That answered that. “I had a suspicion. Wasn’t the only cure true love’s kiss?” Riku asked innocently, enjoying the way she flushed again and raised her chin in mock defiance. 

“Do you want to see Sora or not?” she bit, spinning on her heel to return to the castle. Her hair flip narrowly missed Riku’s cheek.

“I do! Wait - Belle, hold on,” he pleaded, jogging a little to keep up with her sure-footed pace. “I was just teasing. I know he cares about you. I remember back in Hollow Bastion, how hard he worked to get to you. I regret a lot of what I did back then, but I knew what he did for you was love.” 

Belle’s irritation melted into fondness, allowing them to walk at the same pace. “Yes. I owe both him and Sora a lot for rescuing me.”

“Sora was determined, but Beast was hell bent.” Riku winced, remembering the roars that scared half the heartless away and put the fear of god in his chest. “He would’ve done anything to get to you.”

“Kind of like you and Sora, right?” Belle asked casually, heels tapping onto the creme and gold marble entryway floor. 

“What?” Riku asked distractedly, taking in the entry room. The murals on the ceiling outshined the detailed picture books that Yen Sid had in his library. Gold glinted everywhere, catching the light of the open glass windows and their billowing purple curtains. This was the kind of castle he and Sora imagined as children.

“Sora was quite desperate to save you back then,” Belle offered, turning her nose up to view the mural too. “And you were even more so last time he disappeared. Even at that ball, I noticed you refused to take your eyes off him. As if he might vanish any second.” 

Riku’s breath stopped halfway up his lungs as he processed what Belle was suggesting. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean,” Belle drawed out, leading them down the hall and to a large ballroom.“Your rose is running out of petals.” She glanced meaningfully to the room and Riku followed, silently appreciating the splendor and the pleasant melody from the orchestra. 

“Prompt stop!” a familiar voice laughed, disturbing the peace. 

Riku’s attention instantly went to a couple dancing a fair distance away. Clad in his familiar black and red, Sora twirled hand in hand with Prompto. Riku couldn’t explain the extreme irritation that overtook him. 

Belle gently rested her hand on his clenched fist before yelling, “Boys! Your friend is here!” 

The two jolted as if out of a dream and turned to Belle and Riku. Riku loved moments like these, when Sora was out engaging in his own life and Riku could just walk into any part of it, unbidden and welcomed every single time. Sora beamed as Riku managed a half wave and a smile, starting to run toward him before doubling back to grab Prompto. 

He could have done without that. 

“Riku!” Sora celebrated with a tight hug. “How are you here?!” 

“Duty calls,” Riku said, rolling a shoulder. “Didn’t know you were out here.” 

Sora brightened and linked arms with Belle. “Yeah! I came yesterday for a visit but it turns out the castle isn’t cursed anymore. Isn’t it great?!” 

“It is,” Riku agreed, eyes passing over Prompto. “Everything looks so different.” 

“Beautiful place for picture taking, right Sor?” Prompto asked congenially. 

“Yeah!” Sora chirped. “Riku, you gotta stay. Prompt and I are gonna take pictures of the celebration and the castle. There’s gonna be food and dancing!” He swayed his hips to emphasize the activity. Riku did not miss the way Prompto’s eyes darted down to follow it. 

“Maybe I will,” Riku forced out, smiling at Prompto murderously. 

Prompto smiled back and crossed his arms. “But don’t you have a mission, or whatever?” 

Sora deflated at the comment, lips dangerously close to a pout. “Ah, man. That’s right. What’s the mission?”

Riku scoffed at the attempt to brush him off. “Investigate the cursed rose. I’m gonna have to write a report about what happened, if you don’t mind me talking to you about it, Belle.” 

Belle jumped, thought to have been forgotten in the strange relationship between the three boys. “Of course! Though it might make more sense to talk to Bea- um, to Adam.” 

“Ok so, now that he isn’t officially, you know, a beast anymore, can we talk about what heck he was?” Sora wondered aloud. “Was he a bear? But he had a tail so, like a crazy huge dog? -”

“Oh!” Riku exclaimed, fist hitting the palm of his hand upon remembering. “I landed my gummiship on a hillside and accidentally separated two animals from each other. Before I do anything else, I need to figure out how to get them back together.”

“My, that is a problem,” Belle breathed. “I’m assuming it’s -”

“The deer,” a voice Riku didn’t recognize chimed. The group turned, Sora having to twist almost all the way to see the man behind him. What a dork, Riku thought fondly. 

“Riku,” the man clipped, staring at him with a seriousness and intensity he didn’t understand.

“Uh.” Riku blinked, taking in navy blue trousers and a ruffled creme shirt. His brown shoulder length hair was tied back into a low ponytail, wisps framing his very sharp and very accusatory features. All in all, this man appeared to be some kind of noble, and Riku’d been trained quite vigorously by Queen Minnie about the importance of first meetings with such people. Riku gave a polite quarter bow. “Yes, that’s me. I’m the ambassador to his majesty King Mickey. Pleasure to meet you.” 

“Ppppft,” Sora laughed, covering his mouth with his hand. 

The noble’s mouth seemed to quirk up involuntarily. “I know who you are, brat.” 

The sound of Sora’s laughter at full volume broke Riku out of his stupor. He’d dealt with some rude people before, but never one this blunt. “I’m not sure that title is entirely applicable,” he carefully gritted out, avoiding eye contact with Sora and Prompto. 

“It is. Brat.” The noble smirked, crossing his arms. “You have no idea who I am, do you?” he asked, grasping lapels on his coat smugly. 

Belle rolled her eyes and pointedly moved to the noble’s side, linking her arm in his. The noble’s attitude dropped instantly, resting his arms to account for her height while staring down at her in adoration. 

“Wait,” Riku sputtered, narrowing his eyes. “Beast?” 

“Yes,” Beast affirmed contritely. “Though everyone is calling me Adam now. For no reason.”

“No reason?!” Belle protested, pulling at his arm. “It’s incredibly rude to call someone that. You aren’t a beast anymore.” 

Adam frowned. “How is it rude? It’s true.” 

“It  _ was _ true,” Belle argued. 

“Better than a stupid name like Adam,” Adam muttered. “You know how hard it is to throw stuff around now? I miss my biceps,” he complained while motioning to his unoccupied left arm. 

Riku had a feeling that Adam and Belle had this exact same conversation far too often. It was uncanny, seeing Beast (Adam! He reminded himself) and Belle interacting as two non-cursed people. A small well of guilt rose up in him, as it always did, when he thought about the work he’d done under Maleficent. Riku pursed his lips and shoved it down best he could, mutely watching the lively conversation between the uncursed couple and Sora and Prompto. Sora all smiles, Beast playfully arguing with him and Belle. And Prompto, subtly curling an arm around Sora’s waist and gesturing with another. Sora seemed to feel the contact and allowed it, looking up while Prompto looked down. 

And Riku felt the ground underneath his feet shift as he witnessed this intimate aside, for the first time, without him being in it. He knew how it felt to look up and meet Sora’s gaze amidst the heat of battle, or amongst all their boisterous friends. Because no matter where they were and what they experienced, Riku knew they’d always check in with one another. 

It’s how the world worked. 

His mind struggled to comprehend what it meant for Sora to share this with someone else while Riku was in the same room. Riku checked his pockets as if he’d lost something but belatedly realized it was a crossed wire in his head. Nothing was out of place.

“Brat,” Beast spoke, catching his attention. 

Riku snapped out of it, but still felt like he was trying to move through water. “Yeah?” 

“Take me to the deer,” he demanded, removing his ornate coat and handing it to Belle. “I know these grounds better than anyone. We’ll get the job done fast.” Sora looked as if he were about to say something, but Beast strode forward and pushed them to the door suspiciously quick.

Riku didn’t even think of looking back. 

A cold gust stung his eyes as they purposefully strode down the gate’s walkway. Riku felt instantly soothed by the open, less crowded space. Try as he might, Riku would never be one for groups of people. Not like Sora was. 

This was better than the ballroom’s dim lighting and difficult company, he told himself. This was his job. This he could do. 

As they passed the gleaming entrance gates, Riku silently pointed toward the inclining hill he’d marched down a mere half hour ago. Adam nodded and Riku followed at a brisk pace. It was a chance to tactfully observe his companion, and the keyblade master took note of the small changes since the transformation. 

Adam didn’t seem awkward on his feet, or anymore friendly than he did before. Passed for a human stranger in all ways except one, his eyes, which had stayed blue and still flared with determination. 

Not as blue as Sora’s, Riku thought to himself. Adam’s were icier, like crystal. Distant and critical. Riku tried to imagine his best friend with the same expression and stumbled over a rock in the process. Crystal didn’t suit Sora. 

“You seem the same,” Adam offered lightly, glancing over at him with a raised brow, as if he knew Riku had been cataloging differences. 

Riku raised a brow. “How? I’ve gone through a number of things since the last time I saw you.” 

“Saw is an overstatement.” Adam chuckled. “You had that strip of cloth over your eyes for some reason.” 

“I told you the reason,” Riku defended, batting away a branch of leaves. 

“I told you it was dumb,” Adam retorted easily. 

They fell into not-so-comfortable silence, letting bird chirps and tree rustling take the place of conversation. Riku tried not to think about how much more enjoyable the trek would be if Sora had come with him instead: A pointed finger waving at any and all blurred colors of particularly fast animals, Sora’s arms behind his head and eyes closed in a sunbeam, dragging his feet and whining at Riku when he got too lazy to hike anymore. 

An invasive visual of Sora and Prompto dancing together cut across his daydream and effectively ended it. Sora was having fun elsewhere. 

Riku glanced up when Adam made an aggravated sound, taking a step onto the small plateau used as a gummiship landing pad.

“Why would you land your ship here.” Beast asked without inflection, staring at the gummiship that barely fit on the mountaintop. 

Riku panted as he joined, sighing at the criticism. “I didn’t know where else. I’ve always gotten here by portal, remember? Plus, I had to make sure no one would see.”

Adam scoffed, moving forward to peer around the end of the ship. “Why not? It wouldn’t matter.”

“Protect the world order,” Riku recited, shoulders unconsciously drawing back. “Make sure people don’t freak out about the existence of other ones.” 

The prince cast him a lazy glare. “Everyone already knows. Everywhere. Hasn’t been that long since the gateways between them were last open.” He strode to the front of the gummiship and peered round the other side with narrowed eyes. “We have tales about travelers from other worlds in books. Go ask Belle later. She’ll show you.” 

Riku furrowed his eyebrows at Adam’s attempts to get around the ship. “I don’t think we’ll be able to get to the other side this way -”

Adam interrupted his statement by jumping onto the side of the gummiship and bouldering his way up. He stopped to look back at Riku, hanging from one hand in a very Beast-like manner. The effect was ruined by him flipping his hair to make eye contact. “You coming? Or you just going to stand there?”

Riku jumped to action before picking up their conversation. “We still have to be careful about our identities. It’s the first thing Sora and I were taught as keyblade wielders. Don’t talk about the keyblades or heartless more than you have to. Wear disguises to blend in with the natives.” 

Beast barked a laugh and vaulted himself atop the gummiship, peering down intently. “Sounds more like someone didn’t want you two causing more trouble than you did. Hard to trace trainees' mistakes back to their master that way.”

Riku didn’t know how much Sora had told Adam about Masters. He hoped the use of that word was coincidence and nothing more. “Or it’s to assist us in achieving our goal and leaving discreetly.” He made eye contact with the prince as he joined him atop the ship. 

Adam had an oddly scrutinizing expression. He seemed to reevaluate Riku entirely. “Huh,” he commented. “Never took you to follow others blindly.” 

Riku’s jaw dropped as Adam jumped heartily down to the other side of the ship. “Excuse me?”

Adam turned to look up at him. “You think the heartless and nobodies don’t already make a scene? Thank god Sora didn’t follow your method. We’d all be dead if he’d hesitated. Now get down here.” 

Riku got down there, still shocked by the statement the prince had made. “I don’t follow orders blindly,” he argued, watching Adam track the antler dents on his ship to the animal tracks below. “I think for myself.” 

“And that’s why you’re out here on some unneeded mission for your master or whatever?” Adam responded lazily, looking out into the lush greenery with focused eyes. “Instead of making sure Sora doesn’t get stolen out from under you?”

Riku watched Adam move further into the greenery while his mind flew in one thousand directions. What in the worlds was that supposed to mean? Something about the statement made his legs feel heavy and unsteady. A deep level of dread came over him but he couldn’t figure out why. 

Sora couldn’t be taken from him anymore. Xehanort was defeated and Sora had returned from the realm beyond. There was nothing to worry about. He fought out the memory of Prompto and Sora sharing eye contact in the fairytale ballroom. 

Adam had walked out to the edge of the plateau a couple of yards away as Riku quietly calmed from his panic. He hadn’t realized that he’d trapped the stag from the rest of the forest. The cliff sides were free-fall drops, and the creature was concerningly close to the edge. Riku grimaced as Adam’s slow steps toward the animal had it backing up to the edge. 

“Should I move it now?” Riku asked as quietly as he could.

“You can’t move the ship now. This one will blindly flee off the cliff,” the prince spoke softly, gaze never leaving the large black eyes of the stag. “Just stay still.” 

Riku breathed slowly, watching Adam crouch closer to the ground with a palm raised to the animal. The stag huffed, antlers jostling up and down in desperate threat. Something in the wind shifted, but Riku couldn’t place it. Beast waited patiently as the stag began to approach, hesitant but willing. A whiff of Beast’s hand seemed to uncoil the stag from his tense attention, pushing his face gently into his caretaker’s hand. 

Adam smiled, brushing the stag’s face with a thumb. “He’s calm now. Let’s help him get over the ship.”

Riku made a noise of protest but walked toward his craft anyway. “How are we going to get him over?” 

Beast led the animal with a finger looped loosely in an antler. “Prop him on top and let him figure it out.” Before Riku could question the method, Adam lifted the stag over his head and reached to set him atop the gummiship. “Definitely wish my muscles had stayed,” he winced, rolling his shoulders before scaling the ship himself. 

“Wait,” Riku requested, mind spinning from so much happening so quickly. “How’d you do all that?” Beast reached the top and Riku could see the edge of the stag above him, pacing back and forth the foreign object. 

“Side effect of being half animal for so long.” Beast shrugged, peering down at him. “That and Belle has a way with all creatures. She taught me how to handle the fearful ones.” He held out a hand to pull Riku up the rest of the way. 

“Thanks,” Riku breathed, turning to see the stag investigate the sloped front of the ship. “Now what?” 

As if waiting for the inquiry, the stag clumsily slid down the front side of the ship before bracing against one of the hood’s many blocks. It eyed a cluster of trees below and jumped into the heart of a shorter one, barely accommodating his girth. It huffed through its nose and spun around before hopping at an angle to another tree and bouncing off of it. Like a ninja. 

Straight to the ground and in one piece.

Riku’s jaw dropped. “I thought we’d have to -”

“Nope,” Adam interrupted, leaping down into the clearing. “Sometimes you just have to get out of your way, Riku.” 

Riku frowned and copied the action. “I don’t think you’ve stopped lecturing me this whole time.” 

“You need several,” Adam retorted. He smirked at Riku and pointed to the forest, where the stag and a young doe were circling one another. They nosed at one another softly before turning to walk a leftward path, into dense foliage and flowering berry bushes. 

Riku smiled at the scene. It was nice to see he hadn’t truly messed things up. “Are there many of them here?”

“Deer?” Adam asked, quirking a brow as he began the trek back. “Yeah. That was the prince, by the way. Nice job trapping him.” 

“Prince?” Riku sputtered, jogging to make up for the distance between them. “They have royalty among them?” 

“Here they do,” Adam replied, moving through the lush landscape with ease. “Not sure about elsewhere. There’s a king too, or at least there once was. The curse wreaked havoc on them just as much as the castle. Been hard to live in this area for a long time.” 

Riku made a mental note to put that in his report. “And the curse? How was it lifted?”

“Belle,” Adam answered, demeanor changing completely to a light, fond one. “I released her from her imprisonment to help her father. Then this idiot got it in his head that Belle was his. Locked her up when he found out about me. Rallied the town to come kill me.” He batted a branch in front of him, somewhat aggravated with the memory.

“What?” Riku spat out in horror, ducking under the same foliage. “Are you serious?”

“Completely,” Adam asserted, showing his own disbelief by rolling his eyes. “Gaston almost killed me, but Belle saved my life and broke the curse in one go.” 

“By saying she loved you,” Riku clarified, twisting to avoid a thorny bush.

“Yeah,” Adam replied, seemingly still awestruck. 

“I’m really happy for the two of you,” Riku said tenderly as their feet finally came onto the castle bridge’s pavement. He couldn’t imagine what it’d be like to live cursed for so long, in a body not your own, hoping against hope that the one you love could save you…Riku narrowed his eyes and shook his head, recalling Xehanort possessing him and his body, wearing the blindfold and the black cloak, being so certain nothing could change him back.

“I wish I could say that Prompto and Gaston are one in the same,” Adam suddenly declared, stopping in front of the open, busy entrance of his castle. “But they aren’t. That will make it harder for you.” 

“Harder for me to what?” Riku asked quizzically. “I’m not trying to do anything.” 

“Yeah.” Adam looked back and forth between his eyes solemnly. “That’s the problem, isn’t it?”

“Riku! You’re back!” Sora called to his right, giving him all of two seconds before glomping onto his side. “How did it go? Is the jeer okay?”

“They’re called deer, you goof,” Riku replied, rustling Sora’s hair affectionately. “And everything’s ok. I’ve learned my lesson. No parking in the forest.” 

“And don’t listen to other people blindly, and take action for yourself,” Adam added, arms crossed. “And be less stupid.”

“Aww, Beast don’t be like that!” Sora pouted at the prince. “Riku is doing his best.” 

“Yeah, give the guy a break,” Prompto said, joining them outside with a bounce in his step. “It’s hard to be a keyblade master. Takes a lot of time.” 

Riku tried to stop himself from hating that comment, despite it being in his defense and true. 

“Man, Sora,” Prompto continued, moving toward Sora. “So glad you aren’t one. We wouldn’t be able to hang out and go to parties all around the universe!”

Sora hopped to attention, excitement catching him. “Yeah!” He leaned into Prompto’s side and sighed happily. “The ball’s gonna be so cool! There’ll be tons of food and we have fancy clothes Belle is letting us wear -”

Riku watched as Prompto patiently listened and nodded in agreement every so often, apparently already used to his best friend’s rambling. Sora’s voice became muddled like background music as Riku focused Prompto’s face, expression too much like Adam’s when he talked about Belle. Too close. Too soon. 

He felt his vision blurring from strain and blinked away, catching Adam’s gaze once again. For the first time, Riku could see sympathy in his eyes. 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

  
  


By the time Riku finished tediously transcribing the events of Beast’s curse, Belle’s hand in reversing it, and the impact of both transformations on the world’s occupants and animals, an entire day had passed in the Mysterious Tower. 

The cramping was a nightmare. Riku winced and slowly flexed the fingers of his right hand, murmuring a tiny cure spell in the center of his palm. Maybe one of these days Mickey could show him how to magic a pen to move while he talked. Master Yen Sid couldn’t find fault in that, could he?

Riku slouched back in his chair, stretching up until he heard the kinks in his back uncoil. He’d left Sora back at the castle. In the end, his decision had to factor in his job, not his instincts. Whatever Sora got up to, Riku was sure that Belle and the Beast wouldn’t allow any harm to come to him. Prompto may be liked, but he was still new. 

The ball had sounded like fun, but Yen Sid would’ve had his head for prioritizing “personal interests” over a mission. Now he was tired and bored and Sora hadn’t uploaded anything about his night on Kingstagram. No matter how many times Riku loaded up the app. 

Riku figured this was an event he’d want to share with his friends. 

Unless he considered it private. Like a date. Shit, was that a  _ date _ ?

Riku pursed his lips and glared up at the ceiling, good mood from finishing a task decidedly in the rearview mirror. He wasn’t used to being left out of the loop. Out of Sora’s life. It seemed unnatural. 

...

Was it really necessary to walk the report up to Yen Sid this instant? 

A swing of his mug allotted him a few frigid drops of coffee loaded with more sugar than he remembered mixing in. Definitely the way Sora would drink it. Riku scrunched his face up and grabbed the lengthy report in his left hand, right still occupied with the now-empty cup. May as well brew something on the way to Yen Sid’s office. 

It only took two blue-hued floors to get to the kitchen and dining floor. Riku smiled, throwing his report on the counter and patting the door’s archway in thanks. The tower was finally warming up to him. Back when he’d started apprenticing, the tower would make him climb fifteen to twenty-one floors before getting to his destination. Upon complaining to Yen Sid, the wizard smiled serenely and said, “When you are worthy of it, the tower shall bend to your comforts.”

The kettle whistled before he had the chance to walk over. Riku hummed, bringing his mug over to the stove. “Just black tea with some honey if you have it,” he requested, watching a tin unlid itself and scoop black and pink leaves into a bouncing steeper. The steeper closed, latched, and vaulted itself into the mug just in time for the kettle to elegantly pour atop it. 

“Thanks,” he said to the hardworking crew before moving to pick up his mug. Just before his fingers encased it, a pressure change pulsed through the room. 

Riku hated it when this happened. 

A burst of too cold air swept through him, followed by too hot. By the time he blinked his eyes open, he was in front of Yen Sid. Tealess and reportless.

“Sir?” 

“Are you finished with the report?” Yen Sid asked casually, eyes still trained on a document in front of him. 

“Yes, I am,” Riku answered, posture straightening a little. Composure was everything for a true keyblade master. “It’s ready for your review.” 

“Do you not have it?” Yen Sid asked with furrowed eyebrows, finally glancing up and around Riku’s body. 

Riku tried very hard not to express his agitation. “No, sir. It’s in the kitchen. Where I was.” 

“Hmm,” Yen Sid hummed, quirking an eyebrow. “Alright. I suppose that can wait. We have a meeting of some urgency with Masters Aqua, Terra, and Ventus. They’ll be here presently.” 

Riku frowned, grumpiness sliding off him hard and fast. “Urgency? Is something wrong?” 

Yen Sid hesitated to respond, which made Riku nervous. The old man was hardly ever unsure. 

“It seems you may have to end the more pleasant era of tutelage today,” the sorcerer said at last. “Now begins a real test.” 

Riku opened and closed his mouth, tempted to remind the man how much he’d  _ already done to prove himself _ , before Ventus’ muffled noise of protest and Terra’s answering laughter gave him pause. 

“Really, boys,” Aqua lectured softly, opening the door to Yen Sid’s office distractedly. “The one time I need you to not race up the stairs-”

“Sorry Aqua,” Ven said in a way that wasn’t sorry at all, panting for breath. “We can’t help it sometimes,” he added, coming into the room while scratching the back of his head. Word for word, action for action, just like Sora. Of the three older keyblade masters, Ven was the one most inclined to remind Riku that temperament was not the main characteristic of their position. 

There was something deeply upsetting to Riku that someone just like Sora, with just as much experience, could claim Mastery when his best friend couldn’t. That test had been worse than a sham. What proctor would allow his classroom to be infiltrated? To refuse flexibility when the student taking it had saved the worlds twice over?

“Please come in,” Yen Sid spoke, leaning back into his chair and settling his hands atop the armrests. “We haven’t much time before action must be taken.”

Riku didn’t like the sound of that, and was keenly aware of his t-shirt and sweatpants amongst the fighter-clad garments the other three wore. How was he always unprepared?

“Oh! Hey Riku!” Ven greeted upon spotting him. “How’s it goin? Sora told me you’ve been super busy with wild creatures and stuff?” 

“Wild creatures?” Riku asked back, frowning. “Oh. He was exaggerating. Just some local wildlife that I...ran into,” he elaborated, careful not to mention the mistake he’d made. 

“You may speak at another time,” Yen Sid interrupted, bringing them both back to the matter at hand. Riku flushed, silently coming forward to join the respectful line Aqua and Terra had automatically fallen into. Ventus, apparently shameless, bounced to join them. 

“Now, what have you found?” Yen Sid asked gravely. 

“Energic fluctuations, the likes of which I have not experienced before,” Aqua explained, voice clear and delicately worried. “Only on the outskirts of our system.”

“In which quadrants?” The wizard questioned, peering over to Terra. 

“Well, sir,” Terra began nervously, sharing a look with Aqua and an uncharacteristically serious Ven. “So far, we have reason to believe...all of them.” 

The silence that followed felt deafening, and Riku struggled to comprehend what energetic fluctuations even meant. He was simultaneously in and outside the scope of the conversation, and he did not like it. “May I ask why this seems to matter?” he requested as professionally as he could, speaking to no one in particular. 

“We’ve been getting reports for the past few weeks,” Terra explained, a soft smile encouraging him to ask questions. “All on our perimeters, near boundary points between our universe and others. A static in the air. Thunderstorms where it’s rare. Most importantly, an onslaught of what we’re calling sleeping curses.” 

Riku’s mouth dropped open in surprise. “Like Maleficent’s?” 

“For all intents and purposes, yes,” Aqua confirmed sagely. “But we’ve investigated the cases. Ven and Terra tailed her and her servants for an entire week. If it is her doing, someone else is enacting the magic and has no cause to report to her.”

“She also has no reason to cast the curses,” Terra continued. “They seem to be landing on others indiscriminately. Gender and status doesn’t seem to matter. Magic and nonmagic users, warriors and bakers, adults and children... no pattern.”

“Aside from afflicting worlds at the boundary lines,” Riku clarified. “How many have fallen under?” 

“Impossible to know,” Aqua answered, sighing. “At least five per world, it seems.” 

“And I have some bad news,” Ventus spoke up. “Before coming here I decided to check on one of the worlds we’d already seen and a neighboring one, further in from the boundary. Everything was the same in the first, which means the curse didn’t hit again after the first wave. But the neighboring world had just experienced it. This morning.” 

“What?” Terra demanded, turning to face Ven fully. “How have we not received notice?”

“It hasn’t even been a full day,” Ventus defended, looking at his shoes. “Many just thought their friends and family wanted to take a nap. I checked three of them. They won’t wake.” 

Theories spun in Riku’s head haphazardly. If it was on the border, it had to be the work of an outside sorcerer, right? And if so, how would they have been able to use magic across the span of worlds? “Stupid question, but I have to check,” Riku disclaimed. “Did you try the power of waking?”

Aqua crossed her arms and answered, “The very first thing I did.” Riku could tell how grating the situation was for her. They’d scarcely had two years of peace before this sudden challenge. As headmaster of the Land of Departure, all looked to her for action and knowledge. Sometimes he forgot how young she was, despite all those years in the Realm of Darkness. 

“This is grave news indeed,” Yen Sid commented, looking down at his desk in wonder. “And to think, I felt no differences from here. This tower is strategically placed to amplify the ongoings of the worlds outside of it, and yet my tools and I have encountered nothing. Has the King been informed?”

“Not yet,” Terra answered. “We figured it would be best to create a plan together first.”

“Kinda looks like we can’t do anything outside of patrolling,” Ven ventured, putting his hands in his pockets. “Maybe if we do, one of us will come across that energy. Maybe even whoever’s responsible?” 

“There’s only three of us,” Aqua highlighted, glancing at Yen Sid apprehensively. “We would need more.” 

“Indeed,” Yen Sid agreed. He sighed gruffly before standing, towering over the lot of them. “Patrolling is our only plan. I must inform the King first. Then, we may assemble a team for this endeavour. I can say with confidence that I will be able to join you. That would at least make four accredited masters.”

“Would the King join us too?” Ventus asked with a tinge of desperation. “He knows this universe like the back of his hand.” 

“I’m sure he will offer it,” Yen Sid answered, nodding. “Yes, I believe that would make us five.” 

“Six,” Riku corrected. “Unless there’s a reason why I am not a candidate?” The rapid beating of his heart betraying his resolve. Why would they call him here if they had no intention of including him? “And we have other keyblade wielders that would be able to lend a hand. Sora, of course. Roxas and Xion, even Kairi and Lea.” Riku thought back to the final battle when they’d all partnered up, fending the dark waves off until Sora needed them in Scala Ad Calum. With all of them on the case, they’d have whatever was causing trouble vanquished in no time.

There was a hesitation in the room that Riku did not like. It felt too much like being a child in a room of knowing adults. Inadequacy. 

“Although our friends are quite talented and skillful,” Yen Sid began, appraising him carefully. “They are not masters. We must assign a structure for crisis and allow the rest to reside as residents.”

“Not everyone would want to disrupt their daily lives, right?” Aqua reasoned more kindly, eyes wide and sympathetic. “I hear Roxas and Xion have exams coming up soon, and Kairi’s in the middle of a diplomatic visit for Queen Minnie.”

“But Sora,” Riku attempted to argue, knowing his best friend would leap at the chance to get back in the game. By his side. The way it should be. 

“Sora is not a master,” Yen Sid retorted harshly. “You have dedicated your life to this study. He has yet to.” 

Riku pursed his lips together and glanced down at his slippered feet. He focused on Ven’s awkward shifting in his peripheral vision to block out the fury that was budding inside him. He and Yen Sid had had this conversation many, many times. It did not make the reality that  _ Sora could be training with him if things had just been different  _ any less difficult to bear. 

“Besides, Riku,” Yen Sid said in a gentler tone. “I have seen the work you’ve done. You have proven yourself worthy for the task I give you now. No, my boy, I’m sorry but you cannot come with us. Someone must remain on guard while the rest of us are away. I entrust you with his tower, as Master Aqua will entrust you with Land of Departure, as King Mickey will entrust you with the cornerstone of light. It is a great deal of responsibility. Perhaps more than coming with us would be.” 

The push and pull of his feelings confused him. Riku couldn’t decide to be upset about not going or happy with the weight of the role he was given. “I understand,” he affirmed. “I’ll hold down the fort.” Unbidden, a memory of himself and Sora, young and small, up in the island’s treehouse, flashed across his mind. 

“Very well,” Yen Sid agreed, smiling slightly. “Then this meeting may adjourn, as I must be off to speak with the King in person. And,” he punctuated with an air of authority, staring at each of them in turn. “Not a word of this to anyone outside this room. Not even close friends.” The sorcerer turned to summon his portal. 

Riku ignored the fact that Yen Sid had only looked at him during the last statement.

An event of this size, this import, hadn’t occurred since Sora returned. Riku tried to set aside the inherent wrongness of not telling his best friends what was going on. For so long, Sora and Kairi had helped solve the bulk of universal disturbances. 

Well, Sora more than Kairi, he supposed. 

She hadn’t been a keyblade wielder for too long but was developing interesting skills under Queen Minnie’s guidance. Their princess of heart had a knack for mediation and negotiation, apparently. Riku often teased Kairi about being a legitimate princess now, having a queen to teach her everything she needed. The last time he’d made that joke, Kairi jabbed him in the side with a gardening tool. Part of Riku missed the days where they made the rules and decided who was strong enough to tackle what. They were treated as children now more than ever.

“I’ll go make preparations,” Aqua said, swiftly moving across the room with a small scowl. “Who knows how long we’ll be out there. Terra could you-”

“Assign the posts?” Terra guessed wryly. “Yeah, I’ll make a paper copy. As much as I’d love for Leon to make us a digital version, he’d ask far too many questions that we can’t give answers for. Ven, Riku, I’ll be in the study if either of you need me.” 

As soon as the door closed behind Aqua and Terra, Ven’s demeanor changed.

“Hey Riku?” he asked carefully, scratching the back of his head. Riku’s senses went on high alert; he’d never seen Ven so cautious with him before. 

“Yeah?” Riku replied, tilting his head at how somber the boy seemed to be. “Whats up?”

Ven sighed under his breath. “I think I know you pretty well.”

“I think so too,” Riku agreed, crossing his arms. “Basically grew up with you without knowing it.”

“Yeah,” Ven absentmindedly responded, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “But I know Sora, too. I’d argue I know Sora better than you do.”

Riku bit back a retort, forcing himself to consider the statement logically. “I suppose taking refuge in someone’s heart encourages that.”

“And you don’t like that,” Ven continued, glancing up to meet his gaze. “You don’t like that I know him better than you do.” 

“Ven,” Riku responded, half laughing at the conversation. “What’s up with you? It isn’t-”

“You’re gonna miss your chance,” Ven pressed severely. “And you’re going to hate yourself for it. He’s going to hate you for it, when you finally realize…”

“Realize what? Why does everyone keep saying stuff like this? Just tell me what’s really going on, Ven. You’re like the fourth person to say I’m not seeing something clearly.” Riku pinched the bridge of his nose, irritated and very much done with the vague statements of friends and acquaintances alike. 

Ven blinked, body going lax with consideration. He dug out his gummiphone and navigated through it. 

Riku jumped at the sound of his own phone notification, semi-glaring at Ven for the strange exchange. He blew hair out of his eyes as he opened the sent attachment, a photo of Sora and himself at the reunion ball the King had thrown upon Sora’s revival. 

“I don’t get it, Ven,” he muttered, thumbing over Sora and him dancing in the ballroom, elegantly dressed in indigo and mulberry suits, staring at one another with smiles in their eyes. If he’d have been able to attend Belle’s ball, Sora probably would have danced with him again. 

That would’ve been nice. 

“What am I missing?” he asked Ventus, genuinely at a loss and unsure what the picture was meant to convey. He heard Ven sigh but kept his eyes on Sora’s expression. Adoring and open. His own, proud and soft. 

He almost missed Ven whisper, “the whole picture.” 

  
  


─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

  
  


“You see this?” Kairi asked from the pink plush chair of the Queen’s Reception Room.

A magical broom shuffled it’s way neatly outside the open double doors, overlapping the sound of grass being cut outside Disney Castle. Riku had his final check in with the King an hour prior. Yen Sid and the Land of Departure trio decided to wait a full three days to get their affairs in order before leaving for patrol. 

Today, tonight, they and the King would venture out, leaving Riku in charge of all security. 

Kairi had not been filled in on the situation despite her closeness with Queen Minnie, who told her that the King was going to go away on special business. As such, Riku, Kairi, and the Queen were due to meet any minute for an overview of domestic preventative drilling. Despite having no idea what that meant, Riku met with Kairi in the waiting room. They killed time in amiable silence, fiddling with their phones until Kairi had spoken up. 

It was a question that was meant to rile him. 

Riku could see what appeared to be Kingstagram in the reflection of Kairi’s reading glasses. He shrugged lazily from the matching pink couch, slouched as much as he could be in an effort to nap before Queen Minnie was ready for their meeting. “What is it?” he asked lazily, eyes closing halfway. 

“Sora,” she deadpanned, eyes darting up suspiciously when Riku came to full attention. 

“What about him?” he asked, stretching his back and nodding to Kairi’s phone. “He post something good?”

Kairi made a considering noise and peered at him curiously. “Yeah, and so did Prompto. They had different focuses, evidently.” 

Riku’s nose wrinkled up involuntarily at the mention of Prompto, who he had almost successfully forgotten existed. “So?”

Kairi opened her mouth to say something, appeared to think better of it, and closed it again. Riku raised an eyebrow and waited. 

“Uh,” she began, sounding high pitched and nervous. “Just-” 

She shrugged and handed the phone over to him. “Just look.” 

Riku sighed dramatically. “What would be on here that could make you so,” Riku began, stopping mid sentence as he took in the picture. Prompto and Sora took up most of the space, but he could see the sand and waves of the Play Island behind them. He’d know that space anywhere. Prompto had an arm slung around Sora’s shoulders and a two-fingered salute above his head. Tears of mirth gleamed at the corners of Sora’s eyes as he grinned happily at the camera in his hand, the other placed on Prompto’s sleeve. 

“Are they?” Riku forced out suddenly. “Are they on the tree? Our tree?”

Kairi made a soft sound of disagreement. “It’s not our tree, Riku.” 

“Yeah, it is,” Riku insisted heatedly. They’d planned their camping trips and bemoaned school while watching the waves wash on that shore. All three of them sought the comfort and solitude of the paopu tree when they were upset, confused, lost. Riku had stood on the soft dirt and sand beneath it when they’d discussed leaving the island for the first and last time. He’d leaned against the same trunk Sora had occupied before disappearing into empty space, leaving Kairi seated with guilt and their friends with grief. 

That tree and the play island were  _ sacred _ in Riku’s opinion. “And Sora brought him to our island? To our place, Kairi?” 

“Okay, Riku, calm down,” Kairi soothed, sitting up straighter and extending her hand. “It’s natural for people to show eachother their homes. Give me back the phone.” 

Riku huffed and scrolled down the comments, making special note of Axel’s ‘cute’ and vowing murder before getting a glimpse of the next photo on the feed. He furrowed his eyebrows at another picture of Sora - just Sora - walking out into the water with a paopu, half-bitten, in one hand. Riku did a double take.

It was an aesthetically pleasing photo. The light of Destiny Island’s afternoon sun cast Sora’s shadow near-perfectly on the water to his left, making the water drops on his bare back glisten and draw attention to toned muscle. His trademark shorts were rolled up to his thighs to avoid getting wet, but they looked dark with water anyway. The real thing that’d stopped Riku’s brain from functioning was the subtle crane of Sora’s neck back to the camera, showing half his face and dark blue eyes framed by his unmistakable, slightly damp hair. 

It was the first photo Riku had ever seen of Sora without a smile on his face. Not to say he seemed upset, or sad, or anything really. The expression was simultaneously warm and disassociated, as if he was lost in thought but content to be so. Riku gasped out a breath as he thumbed the image, taking care not to press it and remove Kairi’s like. How could Sora look exactly the same and so different? 

“Oh, so you saw the second one?” Kairi guessed, sounding a little nervous. “Just remember that they only recently started dating. Or are they officially dating? I don’t know. Sora won’t answer. But this doesn’t really mean anything,” she explained rapidly. 

Riku frowned, connected the dots and swiped to the second picture. 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

  
  


There was this time right before the islands fell to darkness that Riku felt something strange.

He and Sora had collapsed in his immaculate kitchen, tracking sand from their sparrs and seawater from their hair onto the cold tile. Sora took the prized seat of honor right atop the kitchen counter, the same spot Riku’s mother would yell at them for occupying when she was home. Riku yanked open the fridge and frowned.

“What do you want?” he asked as he felt the cold air billow around him. 

“Uhhhh,” Sora groaned, head tilted back to rest on the beechwood cabinet. “I dunno maybe a sandwich. Fast. I’m dying, Riku.” 

Riku snorted and pulled a couple of jars out of the fridge, bumping the door closed with a hip. “You’re always dying.” 

“Make mine extra big,” Sora requested, closing his eyes with a hum. 

A very sound ‘make your own goddamn sandwich’ was ready to fire when a bead of water (sweat?) fell from Sora’s cheek and slipped slowly down the curve of his neck. It paused at his adam’s apple and continued at the next exhale, trailing down, down, into the semi-wet lilac t-shirt. 

“-ku?” 

Riku gasped and met his friend’s confused eyes before grabbing a loaf of bread behind the toaster. “Okay,” he said quietly.

“Okay what?” Sora asked, and Riku knew if he turned around there’d be that dangerous pout that made him do very stupid things. 

“Whatever you want.” Riku sighed, popping the lid of a jar open and dipping a knife in. 

“Whatever I want, huh?” Sora returned in a small voice, as if he were talking to himself. 

Riku smeared the bread quickly and efficiently, folding it enough to trap the sweetness attempting to escape. “Yeah,” he said in the same way, extending the sandwich to his best friend. He knew all of Sora’s faces and moods, but this one was difficult to place. 

Blue eyes somewhere between cautious and calm studied Riku. Sora did not move forward to accept Riku's offering. A beat of strange silence. Two. 

Riku licked his lips, chest tightening when Sora’s attention darted down to his neck and then back up, following the nervous movement. “Yeah, Sora. Whatever you want.” 

Sora reached forward to take the sandwich and smiled impishly, breaking the tension so suddenly that Riku had whiplash. “Then you can make me food everyday! Chef Riku extradionare!” 

“Like hell I will,” Riku responded, moving to make his own food with shaky hands. He willed himself to recover faster. Get to common territory. Their habits. “You’re a lazy bum, you know that?” 

“Yeah, but you still like me sooo,” Sora trailed off, most likely pausing to take a bite. “You’re stuck with me.” 

“Gross,” Riku commented flippantly, smiling at his bread as he folded the finished gourmet dish and picked it up to eat. Bickering. He could do that. “You’re like a disease.” 

“Hey!” Sora laughed, making Riku turn to him with a raised brow. “You’d be so bored without me here.” 

Riku came closer, gaze flitting from Sora’s too-bright eyes to something at the corner of his mouth. And maybe it was all the sun he’d gotten paired with hunger, but in that moment his best friend looked pretty. Like really, really pretty. And before he’d thought about it, Riku brought a hand up to cradle Sora’s cheek, using the leverage to swipe away the imperfection from the corner of his lips. 

Sora’s wide eyes alerted him to this misstep. It was weird to touch Sora like that. But why? Why was it weird? They were best friends and had no secrets. 

Sora seemed to hold his breath as Riku awkwardly dropped his hand back to his side. 

“Sorry,” Riku muttered, eyes locked with Sora’s deer-in-headlights expression. “You just…”

“I just?” Sora encouraged, eyes looking a little glassy. “I just what?”

“...you had some jelly,” Riku finished lamely. “On your face.” 

Sora blinked rapidly, bringing fingers up to the spot Riku had touched gingerly. “O-oh. That’s all?”

Riku frowned. “Yeah, that’s all of it. It’s gone.” 

“No,” Sora protested. The strength of it surprised Riku enough to almost drop his own PB and J. “I mean- was it only?....Nevermind. Forget about it, I’m going home.”

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

  
  


“Chip and Dale are repairing Kairi’s phone now. Should be done before dinnertime,” King Mickey said as he approached Riku. “Aw, Riku. Don’t be that way.” 

Riku refused to unbury his head from his arms, back supported against the castle wall of the courtyard. He’d thought no one would find him here, given the placement of the large trees and bushes between him and the rest of the world, but kings knew their lands well. 

Mickey came closer. Clothes rusted on the ground in front of him. 

“Riku, c’mon. Don’t worry. It can all be fixed,” Mickey soothed, placing a gloved hand on Riku’s knee. 

“No, it can’t,” Riku warbled and sniffed, grimacing at the stray hairs caught on his lips. “I was horrible.” He couldn’t help but picture Kairi’s face when he’d thrown her phone clear across the room in a fit of anger. “I acted like I was eight instead of eighteen. Some keyblade master I am.” 

Mickey hummed. “If it makes you feel any better, Aqua blew up at Roxas a couple weeks ago for being late to a magic class.” 

Riku scoffed. “That’s not the same as chucking his gummiphone across the room.” 

“No,” Mickey conceded. “I guess it’s not.” He waited a beat before deadpanning. “She chucked Roxas across the room instead.” 

A startled laugh escaped Riku before he could stop it. “No, she didn’t,” he denied, raising his head up to take in the king’s expression. 

“She did!” Mickey chuckled, arms spread open. “Would I lie to you?”

“Normally? No,” Riku answered cheekily. “If you needed to cheer me up? Absolutely.” 

It was strange to have someone know him as well as King Mickey did. 

Mickey knew him in a way that made it safe to be imperfect and messy. They’d traversed the crystal-lit corners of the Realm of Darkness together and defeated enemies deemed impossible to defeat. Mickey had listened to him bemoan his circumstances and allowed him to brood in angst when he needed it, especially when it was for a dumb reason. The king unabashedly shared adventurous and action-packed stories about being a young musketeer - too eager to save others and not careful enough to think things through. The same attributes Riku and Sora had. “Ready, fire, aim,” Mickey had joked years ago while walking up a winding blue pathway, darkness abound. “We all make mistakes, Riku.” 

To say he was a father figure would be too much and to say he was a role model would be too little, so Riku tended to file his relationship with Mickey away in a folder marked ??? that also held Maleficent and Sora. The one thing he did know was that Mickey could keep a secret. And he never pushed him when he wasn’t ready to be pushed. It was why Riku had somewhat hoped the king would stumble across him before anyone else did, in light of today’s events.

“Would you lie to me if I asked you what happened earlier?” Mickey asked, cocking his head to the side. 

Riku’s smile glitched in and out as he considered what he wanted to say. “I can’t lie if I don’t know the truth.” 

“What was it about? Maybe we can put our heads together!” The king offered optimistically, as he always did when Riku couldn’t figure his shit out. 

Riku smiled fondly at him, relieved he had someone who was willing to work with his confusion. “Yeah, okay. I guess it’s about Sora.” 

Mickey perked up at the statement. “Oh! What about him?”

“He’s been hanging out with this guy.” Riku sighed. “Prompto. They spend a lot of time together.” 

“And that’s bad because…?” King Mickey continued, sounding strangely hopeful, but maybe that was just Riku reading him wrong. 

“Because I think I miss him. Sora. I don’t like them hanging out,” Riku confessed. “And the last picture they posted...they were really close.” 

“How close?” King Mickey asked, curiouser than Riku had ever seen him. Weird. The king had never been one for gossip. 

“They were...kissing? It looked like it anyway. I threw the phone before I could look any closer,” Riku muttered petulantly. “I know Sora way better than Prompto does,” Riku said, irritated with himself.

“Yeah,” Mickey agreed. 

“And he and I have been through so much together.”

“Definitely.” The king nodded sagely.

“We connect in a way that other people can’t really understand,” Riku pressed, getting impassioned by his own explanation. “By our hearts and our dreams.” 

“Uh huh,” Mickey agreed quickly, riding the coattails of his sentence. 

“You said yourself in the Realm of Darkness that sometimes you have these feelings that make everything else disappear-”

“Yes! I did!” Mickey exclaimed, getting riled up alongside his friend. 

“And you were right because I can’t imagine life without him by my side -”

“Finally, Riku I thought you’d never get it-” 

“As my very best friend!” Riku asserted, hands outstretched to underscore his claim. 

Dumbfounded, Mickey stared at Riku in shocked silence before uttering, “Best friend?” 

Riku nodded. “Yeah! Maybe... I’m scared that Prompto is going to replace me. But that isn’t gonna happen.” 

“...are you serious, Riku?” Mickey deadpanned slowly. 

Riku blinked at him. “Yeah, why? You don’t agree?” 

Mickey closed his eyes and sat back on his heels as if he were collecting himself before smiling ruefully. “No, no. If that makes sense to you, that’s all that matters.” 

Riku frowned at the odd reply. “What? What does that mean?”

“It means I have to say goodbye to the Queen and be off now,” Mickey responded, hoisting himself up and patting his pants down. “And you need to go apologize to Kairi.” 

“Yeah,” Riku brushed his own clothes down, flicking off blades of grass. “Time to face the music. At least I can tell Kairi what’s wrong with me now.” 

Mickey pursed his lips as he and Riku walked toward the castle entrance. “Yeah, I’m sure she’ll be thrilled.” 

“Are you being sarcastic?” Riku asked, slowing his pace to let the conversation reopen. 

For all his good points, Riku had come to understand that transparency was not among the king’s. It’d been the source of many miscommunications over his reign (Mickey’s words, not his own), and even Donald and Goofy had suffered from the empty spaces between their monarch’s words. “I told you a long time ago to be straight with me,” Riku scolded, glancing down at Mickey seriously. “I’m not interested in the easy path.” 

Mickey led them both to the incredibly large blue doors of the palace before blinking to the side and back up at Riku. “Do you remember when we found Aqua? I recall being so happy to see her that I didn’t notice the anger behind her eyes at first. The guilt of leaving her there for so long ate at me. I was so relieved that when she swung at me, I was blindsided.” The King paused as if relieving the moment, eyes darting to and fro. “And when I was in that spiral of darkness, I remember thinking ‘So long as Riku is okay and Aqua is freed, i’m content with leaving the living now.’” The king smiled sadly, taking in Riku’s concerned visage as he considered his next words. “The last thing I thought of before passing out was Minnie. What were you thinking of, Riku, when the odds were stacked against us?”

Riku exhaled heavily, shifting his weight as if the memory would disappear with it. “I remember thinking of strategies. All the things you and Master Yen Sid, and even Xehanort taught me. None of it helped.” Riku furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms. “When it was really bad, I was thinking of what would happen - or what wouldn’t happen - if I lost that fight. All the people we would lose. The ones we didn’t even know we lost.” 

“And then?” King Mickey asked solemnly. 

“And then,” Riku considered, drawing out the phrase. He’d been spiraling, that was for sure. It had seemed hopeless until he thought of what kept him going the last time he’d been stuck in the darkness. “And then, Sora.” 

His beaming smile. His impetuousness - bravery in disguise. His infectious laugh. The way he brought people together. Sora, saving the worlds. Sora, lighting up his darkness. Sora, falling from the sky to save him. Sora, sora, sora. 

_ Your rose is running out of petals. _

But he didn’t say any of that aloud. Riku smiled at the king instead. 

The king searched his eyes for some understanding that Riku couldn’t place before giving up, granting the younger boy a tired smile. “And then, Sora,” the king repeated. 

Whatever for, Riku didn’t know. 

  
  


─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Perhaps his life revolved a little too much around Sora. 

Maybe that’s what Mickey had meant. 

But that’s how things had always been, everywhere they’d gone for the entirety of their lives. The pull so strong that darkness at its deepest couldn’t hold back Sora. Riku’s devotion so encompassing even death couldn’t stop him from grasping Sora's hand in the underworld. 

It’d been the worst part of retrieving him from the unknown. After every dimension Riku’d crossed, every warning gone unheeded, to see vibrant, luminous, warm Sora wasting away in Hades’s sea of the souls. Too close to fading completely. Too near to losing him forever. 

Too like the darkness of that underworld, this city he was in. 

Of all the places for Sora to choose to meet, why this overcast, dark neon city? A far cry from the last place they’d met. Kingdom of Corona’s heartless. So unlike his best friend’s taste. Hadn’t Sora fought for his very soul atop a skyscraper like this, not but a year ago? Why willingly go somewhere that could dreg up bad memories?

The more he thought about Sora post-return, the more confused he became. 

Maybe dying changed you that way. Or maybe Sora was always like this and Riku’d been too blinded by the light to see anything past it. Looking at Sora now, perched silently at the railing, Riku couldn’t find anything to support either case. The cold lapped at them from atop the empty building, and Riku drew his coat closer. 

“I never get tired of this view,” Sora said softly, eyes darting across the red blinking lights of the city skyline. Up here they could only vaguely make out traffic and the crowd below, as if the noise were from the TV in Sora’s parents’ bedroom. Sora sighed dreamily, leaning his elbows on the rooftop railing as wind swept across their faces. 

“You come here a lot?” Riku asked, moving forward to copy Sora’s position. “San Fransokyo? Yeah,” Sora answered lazily. “This rooftop is my favorite spot to think.” 

“To think?” Riku chuckled playfully. “You need a place for that?” 

“Hey,” Sora retorted, smiling. “If Pooh Bear gets a thinking spot, Sora gets a thinking spot.” 

Riku laughed, turning his head to take in his best friend’s silhouette painted with neon purple and pink. It was strange to see him so quiet and pensive. Mature. Still a goofball and still overexcited, stubborn in both the best and worst ways, but this, now, too. 

“And what is Sora Bear thinking about atop his tower?” Riku asked teasingly, watching Sora’s soft smile tug into a grin and eyes crickle with mirth. 

“Just how strange it is to be here. With you,” Sora said slowly, tilting his head in thought. His eyes darted from building to building in front of him as he formulated the words. “It used to be the paopu tree, you know? My thinking spot.”

“Why come here when you could just as easily go to the islands?” Riku asked, turning to lean his back against the railing, arms crossed. “Not like it’s any farther than this place.” 

“Yeah it is,” Sora whispered. 

“Not really,” Riku scoffed. “An extra what, twenty minutes-”

“Not what I meant, Riku,” Sora said, closing his eyes peacefully. 

You are this, now, Riku thought as the breeze pulled back strands of Sora’s spikes. You are so different and yet I somehow care for you more. 

“I liked that you would be there, at the paopu tree with me,” Sora confessed. “I liked having a place to think, knowing you could show up at any moment. It felt special.” 

Riku hummed. Wasn’t this the exact reason why he disliked that Sora took Prompto there? 

When it came down to it, Riku and Sora and Kairi had used that tiny island as a check-in space, a sparring ground, a sanctuary. He wanted to tell Sora how he felt about Prompto seeing that space, sitting on that tree.

He’d done a pretty great job ignoring the leftover irritation from the ‘Kingstagram event’, as it’d been dubbed. In lieu of accepting an apology, Kairi had demanded that he and Sora spend time together. He was now in charge of his own schedule, thank the gods. It was the only thing that made this moment, with Sora, possible. Otherwise, Yen Sid would have him busy until the next month.

He wanted to ask Sora what compelled him to show something so precious to a complete stranger. But that would ruin this moment, and no amount of jokes would bring it back to this energy. Calm and ethereal in San Fransokyo. 

It’d only been a few days since the patrol committee departed, leaving the universe’s defences in Riku’s hands. Part of him ached to tell Sora what was happening, but part of him also knew Sora would be off faster than the wind to catch up to the action. 

Better this way, Riku tried to convince himself. Better to keep him safe. 

“So now, you can come here too,” Sora offered, tilting his head just enough to peer at Riku with one eye. “If you want.” 

Something shifted, equal parts familiar and strange in Riku’s chest. “But it’s your spot,” he retorted softly. 

Sora hummed, pushing up to a standing position and turning to face him fully. “Ours. We share everything, right?” 

Not everything.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

And Riku felt it then, the indignation that welled up in him so very easily as a child. The same feelings that led him both into the darkness and out of it. Funny how feelings could be manipulated into either direction so easily, as if caring about anything was a willingness to be led astray. Xehanort had it right, in his own way. 

“Is it just us? Or do you share everything with others now too?” Riku asked before he could lose his nerve. “You admit that the islands are special to you. Why bring Prompto there?” 

So much for the high road. And peace.

Sora didn’t react, opting instead to crane his head over the parapet and gaze at the world underneath. “Does that bother you?”

“You already know the answer,” Riku responded in kind, aware that they were speaking softer now, honking from cars echoing louder around them. 

“Do you know why it bothers you?” Sora asked, tone unwavering and gaze unfocused. “Or are you asking me to spell it out?”

“Spell what out?” Riku responded incredulously. “I just want to know why.” 

“Why what?” Sora quipped back. “Why it bothers you? Why the islands? Why I’m dating?” 

Riku heard his own sardonic chuckle before he could investigate its origins properly. “Why him?”

From his angle, Riku could just make out an acute downturn of Sora’s lips. 

A reaction. Finally. 

“Why not him?” Sora proposed, turning to face Riku with a neutral expression. “Who else is there?” 

Riku felt his heart thud harshly in his chest, the same adrenaline rush that came before the first strike in an unanticipated battle. The same feeling he’d felt when Sora had found him in Ansem’s body in The World that Never Was. Anxiety. Hope. Fear. “Does there need to be someone?” Riku asked, adamant and confused. “Is this not enough for you? Not enough- I don’t know what - not enough connection between us? Not enough affection?”

“Riku,” Sora carefully spoke, levelling a stare at him that ached. “Are you aware that you’re asking me why our friendship isn’t enough to function as a romantic relationship?”

Riku reeled back. “What? That’s not,” he began, before considering the conversation, his tantrum at Disney Castle, Sora’s eyes. “I get what it sounds like. But it isn’t that and the only person that’d get it is you, right? Sora?” 

The unbreakable connection, the promises they’d made, the battles they’d fought to be together. No one could understand but Sora. 

Sora seemed to think for a second before giving him a pained smile. “Yeah, Riku. I understand.” 

Riku faltered for a second, unsure why Sora looked so hurt by his proclamation that they were connected. For gods sake. “Well, I’m glad. I don’t understand the whole Prompto thing, but I can still support you. Don’t like him too much, but... That’s what best friends do, right?” 

He was met with heavy silence. 

“Let’s eat these doughnuts before they get cold,” Riku said quickly, eager to steer the conversation into more neutral territory. He picked up the brown paper bag to their right and passed it to Sora, who shook his head briskly and tsked. 

“Riku, for the last time it’s called taiyaki. Not doughnuts. Do you want the red bean one or the custard one?” Sora asked, lifting one and then the other in offer. Riku briefly worried about the complete change in Sora’s demeanor, but decided this was much better than things were. 

The best he could do is keep Sora happy and smiling. Universe be damned.

“Beans? Gross,” Riku muttered, taking that very one anyway. 

“Hey, why are you eating it then?” Sora complained, watching his best friend scrutinize the fish-shaped treat. 

Riku stared at him a second and then shrugged, abruptly eating half the treat in one bite. 

“Pffttt,” Sora laughed, taking a much smaller bite of his own treat. “You’re so weird, Riku.” 

Riku hummed uncaringly, still midchew from his initial attack. They ate in companionable silence and breathed contentedly when they were both done, full and comfortable. Riku turned to his best friend again and locked on a small drop of custard at the corner of Sora’s lips. Before he knew what he was doing, Riku extended a hand to cradle Sora’s face and thumbed away the imperfection. 

Sora’s wide eyes were what clued him. He’d done something weird. Riku drew back his hand and stuttered nervously. “Oh, sorry. You just had-”

“Jelly?” Sora asked, gaze darting between Riku’s eyes searchingly. 

Riku paused. “Yours didn’t have jelly.”

A corner of Sora’s mouth flicked up for a second, as if he were amused but didn’t want to be. He muttered something under his breath that Riku couldn’t hear. 

“What?” Riku asked, heart still beating rapidly from his mistake. 

-

_ “I said,” Sora enunciated loudly, taking both of Riku’s jacket lapels in his hands. “You’re an idiot.”  _

_ And then Sora pulled him down, angling his face just enough to allow for their lips to slot together perfectly.  _

-

“I said,” Sora enunciated loudly, pushing off the railing and exhaling. “I have to get going.” 

And then Sora wrapped his arms around him tight, tighter than he had in a long time. This was the hug Riku felt when they were young and the nightmares were old and wise. A desperation that Riku couldn’t understand. So when Sora pulled back and refused to make eye contact, Riku silently watched him depart into the night. 

Like an idiot. 


	2. The camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Riku gets (some of) his sh*t together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello are you ready for another incredibly long chapter  
> get snacks. <3
> 
> Companion soundtrack on soundcloud (link in profile).

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Yen Sid’s absence made the Mysterious Tower seem far more empty.

Riku quietly sipped at his green tea, enjoying the warm steam that chased away the morning chill. An aurora of greens and blues, waving and curving in the great, ever-dark sky, played games with Riku’s vision. From this high up the tower and at a certain angle, he could see the sky and nothing else. Like he was floating through space. 

Riku continued to wake up early and disoriented no matter how many days went by, as one used to being given orders does. He explored the tower in earnest with the unsupervised free time, marveling at the libraries and sitting areas it perpetually generated. One specific floor held a corner room that curved dramatically, framing the largest star window that Riku had seen thus far. 

His new favorite spot. A place where he could get himself to think differently, the way a master tasked with protecting the universe should. 

Sora would like this view too, and Riku mused over how long it would take his best friend to get bored and demand a new activity. But then he remembered Sora patiently working on his flower crown, peering down at the city goers from the skyscraper, watching him and Prompto fight in Radiant Garden. 

No, if Sora chose the spot and deemed it worthy, he could test even Riku’s tolerance for stillness. That was new. 

Riku hadn’t talked to Sora since San Fransokyo, though not for lack of his best friend trying. He had over 10 unread messages on his phone, blinking patiently with each new addition. Every time he thought of those texts, of _Sora_ , he couldn’t help but recall the softness of his best friend’s cheek in his palm and the shiny pink of his lips, glowing in the neon red lights. Couldn’t help but reimagine that split-second fantasy he’d had, unbidden and unwanted, of Sora kissing him atop that building in the middle of a world he did not know. Why would his mind ever think -

Riku told himself he just needed some space, but he hadn’t needed space from Sora since that time he’d been trapped in Ansem’s body. Not since the darkness lost to his strength of will. Not since he’d found himself. 

Riku tapped absentmindedly on his mug of tea and tried not to think too hard about those implications. Yes, he’d lost control of his temper twice now and he’d fantasized about something uncharacteristic of him. That didn’t mean his darkness was flaring up, right? He’d learned to harness and control it. His shadow was his friend. 

Then why did he feel the chaotic flare of anger when he thought back to those pictures, to Prompto and Sora dancing in a ballroom, to Sora’s blushing face and Prompto’s hand in his? 

It was true what he’d realized with King Mickey - he was jealous. Jealous of all the time Sora was spending with Prompto. Their closeness. That’s why he thought about kissing Sora, right? 

He wanted to be Prompto so badly that he imagined himself in his shoes, even if they didn’t quite fit. 

He and Sora were best friends, not _together._

And as much as Riku wanted to spend time with him, Riku had a job to do and he couldn’t just set everything aside to fool around. No matter how much his mind was breaking from it. Especially now, as a new threat loomed at the frayed edges of their universe. 

Riku sighed bodily, half in irritation and half in helplessness, took one last look at the dancing lights in the ever-night sky, and made his way to the communication chamber. It had been a full week since their last team meeting, three since the initial departure. Time was flying far too quickly and they’d made little progress. Riku dearly hoped the five had found a new lead. 

The chamber’s enormous crystal sphere was already blinking purple when Riku walked into the room, signaling someone was seeking contact. He frowned, getting out his notes and checking the time on his phone. 

_Sora messaged you._

Riku cleared his notifications, ignored the thump in his heart, and tapped at the crystal. 

After a few seconds of scanning, Aqua, Ven, Terra, the King, and Yen Sid aperated holographically into the chamber. At first glance, they seemed the same. As they exchanged hellos, Riku became mindful of the circles under their eyes and plaid parlors that weren’t the fault of technology. Mickey had a few rips on his left sleeve and Ven had a shallow scratch on his jawbone. 

Better than Riku’d thought they’d be, but not by much. “Hey everyone,” he greeted, smiling briefly. “How are you holding up?”

The exhausted beat of silence answered well enough, but the King gave a light chuckle and scratched the back of his head. “It’s a puzzle, that’s for sure.” 

“The curse is coming closer, world by world,” Ven revealed, eyes downcast. “We see the cloud of magic every time, but when we chase the direction it came from -”

“There’s nothing,” Terra finished, watching Riku rapidly write down the information with furrowed brows. “And no leads on how to wake those sleeping yet, either.” 

“Riku,” Yen Sid called, waiting until eye contact was established to continue. “Let us record our patterning this past week. I will begin with Neverland.” 

By the time all five masters were finished recounting the worlds they’d touched down on, the cases they knew of, and the lanes they took between, Riku’s hand was cramped and his penmanship a sprawl. He’d have to rewrite this later, as it’d be formally stored in Yen Sid’s library when the mission was finished. “Okay,” Riku breathed, glancing up for the first time in a half hour. “Anything else?” 

“We spoke about it the first week,” Ven began, puzzled. “But the pathways to worlds that are hit by the magic seem to destroy all the creatures that usually give us a hard time.” 

“It doesn’t just put them to sleep?” Riku asked. “How does that work?”

“Impossible to know,” Yen Sid answered. “A magician’s magic is the summation of every teacher they have had. In that relationship, something unique and new arises. How fares the Tower and the heart of our universe?”

“Everything seems normal over here,” Riku assured, putting his pen down. “I’ve been making the rounds every two days. Nothing special.” 

“Let’s keep it that way,” Aqua affirmed, exchanging glances with her teammates. “Thank you, Riku. We’ll meet again at the same time next week?” 

“Sounds good. Try to stay safe.” Riku got up from his seat to bow to them respectfully. They returned the gesture with warm goodbyes and blinked out, one by one until only the youngest Master was left. “Everything okay Ven?”

Ven’s lips were pressed together tightly, as if he was holding back. Riku strode a little closer, recognizing the strain that was so much like Soras. “Hey, whatever it is, I’m sure it’ll be alright.” He and Ven may not be the closest of friends, but Riku liked to think that they’d bonded throughout the years without realizing it, too. “Just tell me-”

“Why are you ignoring Sora?” 

Riku flinched back in shock. Those blue eyes glaring at him, the righteous indignation, all of it sounded and felt alarmingly like Roxas. “uh…”

“It’s been a week and you aren’t responding to him and you aren’t dead. What gives?” Ven demanded, rage simmering down to anger. “After everything you two have been through, you think you can just shove him away like he’s some kind of,” Ven grappled for words, making strange gestures in an effort to continue the tirade. “Like he doesn't matter?!” 

“Whoa,” Riku calmed, his own palms up to placate his irate friend. “That’s not true at all. You know how important he is to me.” He was at a loss for words beyond that statement. 

“You sure have a funny way of showing it,” Ven commented, lips still set in a stern frown. “You are so lucky he came to complain to me and not Roxas.” 

“Complain? When did he do that?” 

“A couple of days ago, because apparently I can answer my gummiphone when out on a dangerous mission and you can't answer when you’re doing basically nothing?”

That stung. Riku glanced guiltily behind him. The green light on his phone was blinking, and he knew Sora well enough to anticipate that it was from him, again. “Does he know where you are?” 

Ven snorted. “No. Told him I was out on a mission and I couldn’t come kick your butt myself. Besides, Master Yen Sid still wants us to keep this - whatever this is - on the DL.” 

It was hard to discern what to say next, what to do next. He was keenly aware of the last conversation they’d had about Sora, the one that evaded his understanding. Something about regret and losing chances. He still didn’t get it.

“Things are complicated right now,” Riku muttered petulantly. “I didn’t want to talk to Sora until I figured it out.” 

“Huh. Isn’t Sora the person you go to when that happens?” 

“Yeah, but not when it’s about him.” 

“Why not? Isn’t that what you two have always done?” 

Riku rolled his eyes. “It’s different this time.”

“What makes it different?” Ven pressed, crossing his arms. “That’s what’s confusing me.”

“I don’t know,” Riku answered just as intently. “Things were fine until Prompto showed up -”

“Prompto?” Ven repeated as if it were out of left field. “What does -”

Riku waited for the sentence to finish, but Ven kept it to himself as something like dawning understanding erupted across his face.

“Prompto,” Ven repeated for a second time, losing the tension in his shoulders and legs as he thought. “Huh. Maybe it’s a good thing.” 

“What is?” Riku asked, already not liking the topic shift. 

“Nothing,” Ven responded nonchalantly. “Don’t worry about Sora. You might not be there for him, but Prompto is. See you! Enjoy your loneliness!” 

Ven flickered out and the violet crystal sphere dulled down, painting the room in the dim blue of crystals that lined the walls. Riku lost track of time, replaying the conversation and investigating the acute pain that followed it. He was jealous of Prompto, sure, he knew that. But thinking of Sora turning to Prompto instead of him felt like a different level of wrong. Suddenly, Prompto didn’t matter so much as the idea of Sora _not needing him_ did. Maybe the issue wasn’t Prompto at all. Maybe the issue was what Prompto represented, because if you took Riku and subtracted Prompto, i.e. a friend, what was left?

Memories and hardships that kept them together? No, he and Sora were more than that. Had to be more than that. Closer than friends but not brothers. Brothers felt completely off course. And Prompto and Sora were nothing like brothers because of the constant flirting and the kissing - 

No. That couldn’t be it. 

He thought about the love in Adam’s eyes when Belle was in the room, and the sympathy in them when he’d warned Riku. 

No. That was impossible.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Avoiding a savior of the universe who had access to his own spacecraft was easier said than done. It was great that everyone loved Sora, but also terrible because _everyone loved Sora_ and didn’t mind carrying messages (and sentiments) for him. 

“And nothing abnormal happening?” Riku asked, pointedly ignoring the squawking parrot and monkey with a hat fighting in the corner. 

“No, not really,” Aladdin responded. “Unless you call that abnormal?” he commented offhand, gesturing to the animals. The monkey stopped momentarily to shake his tassel hat at Aladdin.

“I think you made him angry,” Riku said, listening to the strange, irritated noises and grimacing at the parrot’s shrill imitation. The monkey stopped to glare at the parrot, and within a second they were back to strangling one another. 

“Speaking of angry,” Aladdin sidelined with no amount of grace, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. “Have you gotten a chance to talk to Sora?” 

“Sora?” Riku blinked. “No, why?” 

“Oh okay, he’s looking for you. Said he can’t get a hold of you but he knows you’d be checking on Agrabah at some point,” Aladdin commented a little too casually. 

Riku suspected that he knew more than he was saying. 

“Just talk to him soon, yeah?” Aladdin requested, slapping a hand on Riku’s shoulder in encouragement. “Avoiding your problems won’t solve anything.”

“I don’t have a problem,” Riku responded, furrowing his eyebrows as Aladdin walked away to break up his fighting friends. 

“No?” Aladdin asked, prying the two small animals apart. “Maybe Sora’s wrong then.” 

Sora was never wrong. 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

“This butterfly is very...uh...special, Tarzan, but I don’t think it’s relevant to my research,” Riku commented tactfully, watching the vibrant pink and blue creature flutter inside a rusted cage. “Is there anything _else_ new happening here? Like the creatures Sora had to fight? Or anyone falling asleep for days at a time?”

Tarzan moved down to a squat with his arms crossed, thinking carefully. “No creature like Sora fight. Easy. Peace. Jane say normal.” 

Riku breathed in relief. “Ah, alright. That’s good to hear. I’ll keep coming to check on you just in case, okay?” 

“Oh! Riku! I’m so glad I caught you!” a high feminine voice called out. 

Tarzan perked up and moved on hands and knees to greet his wife as she ran into the encampment. She squealed in delight when he caught her waist and stood, raising her high above the ground. They exchanged a passionate, heady kiss that had Riku averting his eyes politely. 

“Jane,” Tarzan said affectionately, pushing a few strands of her hair behind her ear. 

“Tarzan,” Jane returned, brushing her fingers at his cheekbone. 

“Riku,” Riku called out, face feeling hot from the intimacy he should absolutely not be present for. 

“Riku!” Jane repeated with a blush, struggling to get down from Tarzan’s hold. He complied happily, following his wife back to Riku at a sedate pace. “How are you? Things have been much the same as last week when you checked. We found this pretty fellow, but it doesn’t seem dangerous.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Riku said congenially, watching the butterfly cling to the cage bar. “What was it you needed to tell me?”

“Tell you?” Jane repeated, confused and fingering at some of her notes. “Oh! Yes.” She turned to Riku and exasperatedly breathed out, “Sora.” 

Riku’s heart thudded. “Sora?”

Jane nodded sullenly. “I don’t know what’s going on between you two, but he seemed deeply unhappy that you haven’t talked.”

“What did he say?”

“Not much,” Jane admitted, picking a leaf off her skirt. “Just that you’ve been avoiding him and he needs to tell you something important.” Riku mulled that over as she retrieved a sketchpad and turned through pages of trees, elephants, gorillas. 

“Something important?” Riku echoed. “What could that be?” 

“I don’t know,” Jane replied, bending the pad back to an unfinished sketch of the butterfly. Riku watched her select a colored pencil and lightly trace pink lines on the wing. “But I get the feeling that you’re both hiding something from each other that needs to be said. Like you’re only seeing things from one side of the frame.” 

“Like what?” Riku demanded a little too harshly, giving an apologetic smile when both Jane and Tarzan looked at him in shock. “Sorry. It’s just been...hard.” 

Jane blinked, placing her pencil down to give Riku her full authority. “It’s strange to me that you’ve never needed to ‘check-in’ on Tarzan and I before, yet now you do so frequently. It sounds as though you will continue to, if your questions regarding old enemies are anything to go by. Just two days ago, I asked Sora, who was here by the way, why you were doing this. If the universe was in danger again.” Jane’s expression shifted into something more stern. “He told me he had no idea you were visiting worlds so frequently before he began asking us all. And now both Sora and I are very aware that you are privy to information that we cannot have regarding our own safety.” 

Riku opened and closed his mouth. How in the worlds was he supposed to reply to this? Master Yen Sid had told him to placate the people with promise of new regulations, but maybe Riku had been too candid in his questioning. The last thing they needed was a panic. 

“Is any of that important enough to you, Riku?” Jane continued while Riku’s thoughts spiraled. She took up a blue pencil from the table and made confident, firm strokes on the paper, tracing the upper curves of a wing. “Just remember, while you’re out there talking to everyone that _Sora_ saved, there’s someone who’s done this more times than you. And that person is trying his best to reach you.”

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

“He told me to tell you that he’s already chased you around the universe twice, and he’d rather not do it again,” Hercules revealed nervously. The hero readjusted his grip on an odd, oval-shaped ball before vaulting it across the sunset clouds of Olympus. Riku briefly watched a handful of other gods vye for the catch. 

“Did he look mad?” Riku asked as Hercules stretched down into a lunge. 

“Uh, I don’t know,” he responded between grunts. “But going from you guyses personal history? Maybe tracking you down again gives him bad memories. Just call him or something!” 

Riku sighed as Hercules ran full speed toward another man carrying the ball. They met midfield in a fantastic bang that had Riku cringing. 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

The violet sphere was not blinking when he’d entered the room at the appointed time. 

It had been a week. Riku checked his gummiphone three times to make sure he hadn’t gone his days wrong. What could be holding up all five of them? Especially when separated? 

He waited for an entire hour before using his gummiphone to contact Mickey. The connection was nowhere near reliable, but it’d be enough to reschedule their meeting and take stock of the situation. 

Mickey did not answer. Aqua did not answer. Ven did not answer. Riku’s heartbeat increased as Terra’s voicemail reached his ears, and impossibly more when Yen Sid’s magical device he’d bequeathed to Riku (“to use for nothing outside of absolute emergency”) failed to navigate its twin in space.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

“I think it’s important that you talk to Sora,” Mulan implored as Riku rose to leave the Imperial Training Ground. “He’s worried about you. I remember before, when he was trying to find you.” 

Riku nodded, recalling the way he’d left clues for Sora in this very world. Clues that Sora didn’t seem to care about, at the time. All Sora had really wanted was Riku back, and all Riku had wanted was his old body and space to wallow in his guilt. 

“It’s not like that time, and Sora knows it,” Riku soothed, quirking a half smile. 

Mulan clasped her hands together gently. “He compared that time to this one, when I saw him a couple days ago. Maybe it’d be valuable to communicate?” Mulan appealed. 

Riku drew a breath and slapped on his best diplomatic smile. “Yeah, maybe. I’ll be back in a week or so to check in again. Be sure to write anything down if it happens.” 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

”So nothing strange going on?” Riku asked for what felt like the thousandth time in the last two weeks. He’d started visiting worlds outside of his patrol list in desperation. His gummiphone was constantly ringing and receiving messages, but none of them were from the missing Keyblade Master Patrol. 

It’d been days since the missed meeting, and the worlds seemed out to get him. 

He’d answered the first few calls from Kairi and Xion and Axel, of all people, who beseeched him to answer Sora because of “something big that they couldn’t say”. And as much as Riku loved his friends and greatly respected the fact that this was important to Sora, Riku was dealing with a rising, universe-grade issue and couldn’t put energy into their strange, tense situation. 

(Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew he was using the emergency as an excuse to ignore the situation, the possibility that his feelings for Sora ran deeper than he thought. But his avoidance was justified. This was fine. Sora always understood.

That didn’t mean anyone else did.)

“If Sora doesn’t trust you, why should I?” 

Riku tried his absolute best not to glare back at Leon. “He does trust me; I’ve just been busy. Master Yen Sid wants me to complete this task without distractions.”

“The task being to investigate security breaches across the realm, even though you’ve just said there is no danger of it? Why is this time sensitive if there is no potential for it at all?” Leon reasoned suspiciously, arms still crossed and jaw tight. “I don’t appreciate being lied to Riku. We all did fine surviving without the help of keyblade masters and Yen Sid. Sora was the only one we needed, so you’ll forgive me if I take his side rather than yours.”

Riku struggled to find a counter argument. He hadn’t anticipated Leon would be so protective over his best friend, or critical of the others. “Sora did make a huge difference, yes, but there are other wielders that you trust, like Roxas and-”

“Wielders,” Leon specified. “Not Masters. I don’t know what you are all doing up in that tower, but I don’t trust it. You can’t waltz in and create a structure without consulting any of us first.”

“What?” 

“Maybe Radiant Garden doesn’t want to be ‘checked on’, Riku,” Leon said in a low voice. “Maybe none of the worlds do, but their goodwill is keeping them complacent to your needs, and Yen Sid’s research. Goodwill that Sora, the person that has been refused a position as Master and that you are actively avoiding, fostered in the first place.” 

“Hey, I wanted Sora to be a Master!” Riku retorted, instantly defensive. “It wasn’t up to me.”

“Yet you took up your post anyway, right?” Leon’s eyebrows rose. “Sounds like you accepted it all easy enough.”

“Leon.”

Riku and Leon glanced over to catch Cloud’s interruption, because while it said nothing and was spoken softly, there was a definite edge of authority. 

“Cloud,” Leon returned, glancing back at Riku. “What?”

“Stop giving him a hard time,” Cloud deadpanned. “He doesn’t know what he’s doing.” 

“Obviously,” Leon commented, meeting Cloud’s gaze. “Someone’s gotta tell em.” 

“Tell me what?” Riku asked, trying his best _not_ to revert to the cold tone saved for people he didn’t like. “I get you aren’t happy with me. Fine. If something happens here you apparently won’t need my help, so I’ll go.” 

“He knows something. Must be important to get Yen Sid’s attention,” Leon said to Cloud, who came closer in interest. “Important enough to lie and diffuse any hint of panic; Not important enough to warrant outright investigation, apparently.”

Cloud hummed. “We’re not cool enough to be told?” 

“Guess not,” Leon quipped, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Sure hope the information I have about something suspicious going on here in Radiant Garden isn’t at all connected to what Riku is telling us doesn’t exist,” Cloud mused, peering up at the dusk purple and pink sky nonchalantly. “That’d be unfortunate.” 

Riku grit his teeth and stared at the older warrior, willing Cloud to bring his gaze down and meet his. “I know what you’re doing,” he warned. “And it isn’t going to work.” 

“Alright,” Cloud commented, face settling into a half-smirk. “Don’t really care either way.”

“Cloud,” Leon sighed, fingers pressed to the bridge of his nose. “He’s called your bluff, leave it alone.” 

Cloud’s expression fell as he shot Leon a suspicious look. “Bluff? Leon,” he began, peering at the other man meaningfully. “Have you not checked your phone?” 

And oh, boy, Riku did not like where this was going. 

Leon’s neutrally stoic expression became strained as he dug into his pocket and withdrew his gummiphone. His eyes moved back and forth, which Riku assumed meant he was reading something, before sharing a meaningful gaze with Cloud. “I need to go.”

“For a second we thought the worst,” Cloud said, crossing his arms sternly. “You’re going to want to let the others know where you are before investigating.” 

Riku’s spine straightened unconsciously when Leon turned narrowed eyes toward him. 

“I’ll take care of the kid,” Cloud declared lazily, as if Riku wasn’t present to hear. 

“I’m not a kid,” Riku muttered as Leon silently made his way out of the Bailey and to the source of whatever was happening. If he could ditch Cloud fast enough, maybe he’d be able to follow the trail before it got too cold. 

“Nope,” Cloud said, moving casually to stand where Leon was a few seconds prior. “You’re not going anywhere.” 

“Seriously?” Riku complained. “I’m just trying to do my job. Make sure things are safe for everyone.” 

“Awareness is safety,” Cloud countered. “And you’re doing a terrible job convincing me that you know nothing.”

Riku weighed his options. Yen Sid had very specifically told him not to reveal the universal and spontaneous sleeping curses that were plaguing their worlds, but he hadn’t given him direction on what to do with the warriors that he’d fought alongside. 

Just not to tell Sora. 

“I haven’t been given permission to tell anyone,” Riku explained, hands in his pockets. 

“Permission from?”

“Master Yen Sid.”

“The old guy with the flying dishes?”

“What? No, that’s Merlin.”

“Who the hell is Yen Sid?”

Riku fought the urge to smack his own face. He knew what Cloud was doing and he knew that Cloud knew he knew what he was doing. “You’re trying to stall me so I can’t go after Leon.”

“Yes that,” Cloud affirmed. “Also, I really don’t know who Yen Sid is. Since when do you take orders from some guy?”

Riku sputtered. “He’s not some guy! He’s a keyblade master. The oldest one alive, at this point.” 

“Uh huh,” Cloud confirmed, voice monotone. “And you, what, aren’t a keyblade master anymore?”

“No, I am.”

“...”

“Doesn’t mean I know everything- Okay, you know what?” Riku interrupted himself, trying to get the overwhelming annoyance out of his system. “Doesn’t matter. Isn’t your business. Whatever’s happening with Leon might be mine. Will you just let me make sure? I’m not your enemy, you know.” 

Cloud’s expression was difficult to parse out. He seemed equal parts ambivalent and angry, if that was even possible. Riku thought of what Sora would do, because somehow Sora always said the right thing. “You can refuse my help if you want,” Riku placated. “But I really am just here to help. You know my story, Cloud. You know me. Maybe not too well, but enough for this, right?”

Cloud glanced to his right and back to him, lips pressing slightly together in consideration. All at once, he spun on his heel and walked toward the same direction Leon had headed. 

Riku faltered, caught between victory and defeat. 

“Hurry up,” Cloud said, not bothering to turn around. 

Riku jogged nimbly, thinking of how to thank Cloud without actually having to. “Uh, I appreciate it?”

Cloud raised an eyebrow and scoffed. “What’s with the tone?”

“What’s with yours?” Riku argued back, following the path curving out toward HQ.

Cloud puffed out a breath that might have been a laugh, but Riku didn’t know the man well enough to distinguish humor from exasperation. He had all the makings of a mysterious warrior that Riku had once wanted to be. The attitude, the clear, cold eyes, the cool black outfit with a damn wolf pauldron. And of course, the sword. Riku supposed keyblades were nice enough, but part of him still ached with the desire to wield a pointy, steel weapon instead. The amount of shit he’d gotten from enemies about his key near outweighed the reverence those with knowledge of the keyblade granted him. 

“You’re gonna wanna talk to Aerith,” Cloud cautioned, picking up the pace to reach the door of HQ. “Ignore Yuffie.” 

“Always do.” Riku smirked, and to his relief, shared the expression with Cloud. There. See? He wasn’t some stranger they didn’t know. 

For all of the renovations the Restoration Committee had successfully completed, HQ was not one of them. It was almost exactly the same as the first time Riku's laid eyes on it. Cid’s strange, humongous computer was in his direct line of vision as he entered the cottage, screen split into what looked like a security feed of Radiant Garden Square, the Great Maw, the landing docks, some street corners, and parts of the abandoned castle. Riku looked for evidence of an emergency among the places, but could find none at first glance.

A pile of books (that seemed to grow every time he returned) broke up the mess of wires and metal scraps from a rudimentary fire, atop which a kettle was humming softly. In the center of the secondary area held Merlin’s tea table and plush armchairs. 

Riku side eyed Cloud as they moved across the room into that very territory. Pretending to mix up Yen Sid and Merlin had definitely been a time killer. While Riku knew the two sorcerers had similarities, Cloud couldn’t have known unless he was aware of Master Yen Sid and had seen him at least once. Old guys with magic in blue cloaks and pointy hats didn’t come around often, did they?

“Oh! Riku,” Aerith breathed, closing a book and looking at him in wonder. Riku inclined his head in greeting as she moved around the table to greet him properly. “What in the world are you doing here?” she asked, confused. 

It wasn't the reaction he was expecting from her. “I’m on official business. Making sure everything is safe.” 

Riku just barely caught the glance shared between the Aerith and Cloud. She cleared her throat and smoothed down her pink dress. “Why don’t you come sit? The water is just about boiled,” she offered as the kettle began to whistle in earnest. “You too Cloud,” she said, grabbing a trivet from the cabinet with one hand and picking up the steaming kettle with the other. 

Cloud did not sit down, opting to pass her on the way to the table. Riku frowned as Aerith gently deposited the kettle. “Um, I don’t know if I have time for -” 

“You’ll make time,” Aerith said brightly, smiling at Cloud in gratitude when he placed three mugs and two canisters on the table. “Now everyone sit.” 

Everyone sat. It was awkward, though Aerith and Cloud seemed to care little about that. While humming a tune, Aerith unfastened the lid of one brightly colored jar and tapped what looked like dried flower petals into a cup. Her humming stopped as she moved to do the same to the mug closest to Cloud, looking to him playfully. He frowned, though it looked a little more like a pout to Riku, before grabbing his cup and scooting it protectively to his side. 

Aerith giggled lightly when Cloud took the other canister with blues and whites covering it. “Some for Riku too?” she said to Cloud as he shook a sizable amount of brown powder into the mug. 

“He can do it,” Cloud gruffed, setting the canister down. 

“Be nice,” Aerith said in a warning tone. 

Cloud rolled his eyes and unceremoniously grabbed the canister again, flicking a decent amount into the mug closest to Riku without glancing at either of them. Riku was struck by how domestic it seemed. Something he and Kairi would probably do, though Kairi wouldn’t have been so gentle about it. 

Aerith smiled brightly and took up the kettle, a piece of dense red fabric covered in candy canes protecting her fingers. “I got it from Sora,” she said when she noticed him watching. 

“What?” Riku asked as she poured water into Cloud’s cup.

“This finger slip,” Aerith elaborated, eyes darting to the innocuous strip of cloth. “He said he got it from Santa’s Village. Isn’t that adorable?” 

Riku blinked as she moved over to pour water into his own mug. Cloud took a teaspoon from a blue stone tray and mutely stirred his concoction. “You mean Santa’s Village is?” Riku asked, trying to stay on track with the conversation.

“Well,” Aerith considered, blinking in thought. “That too. But I meant it’s nice to be remembered, especially when your friends are far away doing important things. Sora said he saw this and thought about how I always make hot chocolate for him when he comes over. So,” she singsonged. “He got it for me!” 

Riku’s lips curled up against his will. Of course Sora would. “Is that what this is?” Riku asked, far less on edge than when he first sat down. “Hot chocolate?” 

“Yes!” Aerith confirmed. “He and Cloud like the same mix. I hope you do too. Didn’t take you for a tea drinker.”

Riku smirked and grabbed a spoon, stirring the sugary drink. “I didn’t take Cloud for a hot chocolate drinker,” he teased, making eye contact with the warrior. Cloud did not rise to the bait, instead taking a perfunctory sip.

“Cloud loves sweets. He and Sora are very alike, you know,” Aerith commented. 

“What?” Riku laughed, sipping at his own drink. It was spiced far more than the stuff he and Sora had grown up on. Definitely higher quality. “Sorry, I don’t see the similarity.” 

“Really?” Aerith asked, looking at Cloud closely with her head tilted. Cloud seemed to ignore it. “I feel like they could be related. They look alike. Roxas, at least, does. By the way, Riku. Have you spoken to either of them lately?”

Not again.

“Uh, no. Why?” Riku asked back, hoping the conversation didn’t go the same way it had the past two weeks. 

Aerith looked torn, and right when she seemed ready to say something, eyes set in determination, Cloud spoke up. 

“In the last two days three people have gone into a coma,” he said, staring at Riku expectantly. “There’s no cause we can find, but there was a strange fog that rolled in yesterday morning.” 

Well, if that wasn’t the worst possible thing to happen. 

“Alright,” Riku confirmed, racking his mind for what to say. “How many hours has it been?”

“51 since the first case.”

“Have you alerted the city that there is a danger present? Are there more cases being called in now?”

“No, and probably.” 

Riku leaned back against the chair, focusing on the dense fabric against the back of his neck and wrists. What should he do? What should he say?

“Riku,” Aerith implored, setting her tea strainer down. “If you know what’s happening, you have to tell us. We have no information.”

“And your presence suggests that this is beyond our world,” Cloud commented, leaning onto the table. “Do you really expect us to sit around and hope you can figure it all out on your own? What would you do in my shoes?”

Riku locked his jaw, glancing down at his lap. What would he do? Go to Yen Sid and King Mickey, which were no longer viable options. What would he have done _before_ he had them? 

The roaring waterfalls of Hollow Bastion echoed in his ears. Sora’s pleas fallen at his feet. Maleficent’s dark power coursing through him. Kairi unconscious. His body almost completely lost. 

That Riku, the younger one, would have run head first into the danger without a thought. Would’ve called on Sora for help. Told him everything he knew. Before his job, this position, Riku would have 100%, absolutely double teamed this with Sora and have asked for help from others, too. And while he was being groomed to stop relying on others, a small part of him was screaming to _just do something already_. 

“Alright,” Riku sighed out. “Yeah, I think it’s time I asked for help.”

Aerith and Cloud patiently waited for him to get his thoughts in order. A small blessing. He took a generous gulp of the lukewarm hot chocolate and licked his lips. “I don’t know what’s happening. We’re calling it a sleeping curse. It started at the edges of our universe, so we think it’s an outside force. King Mickey, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and Master Yen Sid left weeks ago to patrol those areas and try to find leads. I’d been corresponding with them to compare notes.”

“You’d been?” Aerith carefully clarified. “As in, you are no longer speaking with them?”

Riku tapped his cup idly. “They stopped checking in. All of them. I can’t reach them through any means, and since I’m the last master around, I can’t take off to investigate.” 

The silence that settled was worse than the awkward one Riku felt in the beginning of their talk. 

“So you have no leads, at all,” Cloud confirmed, eyes clear and intense. 

“None,” Riku answered, equal parts ashamed and angry at the admission. “I know some details from the others: that it comes in a blue fog, doesn't strike the same place twice but spreads like a disease, clears out enemies from the lanes between worlds when it hits, and that we don’t know how to wake anyone up. Seems to afflict randomly too.” 

“So,” Aerith drawled out, side eying him. “Have you told anyone else? About any of this?”

“Not a soul.”

Aerith seemed to deflate, shoulders hunching forward as she and Cloud shared a conversation with their eyes. “What’s the next best step for all of us, then?” she asked hesitantly. “Doesn’t really matter how many people know right? We have to do something. What if everyone ends up sleeping? How can we be certain if anyone is actually immune?” 

“Riku, you’ve been treating this situation as though you’re, I don’t know, a cadet in the army,” Cloud pressed, more serious than Riku had ever seen him. “But they’re gone. Your superiors who would know what to do are gone. That makes you commander in chief now.” 

Aerith took Cloud’s hand, and Riku felt like he was missing the reason why these words were so significant. 

“You have to be the leader now,” Cloud said, eyes unfocused. “I don’t understand exactly how keyblade masters function, but as their living legacy, you need to take charge.”

An energy current that spoke ruinous words in his ear. Anxiety rumbled through his sternum. Him in charge of all this? Alone? Didn’t he just explain that the older, more experienced masters hadn’t known what to do either? “I have no idea what i’m doing.” 

“None of us do,” Cloud consoled. “You just need to do what feels right.”

“Cloud’s trying to tell you to follow your heart,” Aerith soothed, arms settling on the table. “Has it ever steered you wrong before?” 

May your heart be your guiding key. 

Riku frowned. Easy words for a difficult situation. Especially because his heart had been obsessed with nothing but Sora for the past few weeks. “Maybe,” Riku began, nervously tracing the pink velvet of the armchair. “Maybe I need to talk to Sora. I thought leaving him out of this was better, but I don’t think I can do this without him.” 

The energy in the room dropped suddenly. Riku glanced up to see Cloud giving Aerith a warning look. “What?” Riku asked. “Did something happen to Sora?” 

Aerith seemed to make a decision and turned to Riku. “Sora isn’t here, Riku.”

“I know,” Riku said, confused. 

“No, I mean,” Aerith sputtered. “He left, Riku. Far away. With Prompto.” 

Well, that didn’t make any sense. 

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Riku deadpanned.

“He tried to tell you before,” she continued, clasping her hands together. “But he said he couldn’t track you down? You might want to call Kairi or Roxas. They know more than I do.”

And then Riku thought about the barrage of texts and calls he’d gotten from his closest friends. He’d ignored them all for the sake of having space to think. To reconsider his place under Yen Sid, the danger to the realm, his no-longer-completely-platonic feelings toward Sora. What if they hadn’t been calling to get him to come out of his hiding spot? 

What if they had called because something very important, something life-altering, was happening?

The door banged open. From his periphery, Riku could see Aerith flinch at the sound and Cloud’s head rise sharply. “Helloooooo!” a cheery voice bellowed into the room. “Are you guys having a snack?” 

“Yuffie,” Cloud greeted simply. “Here at the wrong time, as usual.” 

“Every time is the right time for me to arrive, silly,” Yuffie retorted, coming around Riku’s chair and doubling back at seeing him in it. “Whoa! Riku! You’re here? We thought you died or something.”

“Yuffie, not now,” Cloud cautioned, glancing carefully at Riku. “We’re having a difficult discussion.”

“About Sora?” Yuffie asked with more sympathy than Riku thought she had a right to. “He spent a long time looking for you, you know? Asked everyone he knew and then some-”

There was this time that Tidus had gone missing, back in the Islands. Riku had seen him the night before, surfing, and had told Tidus’s worried parents when they came to ask. He remembered feeling immune to the terror in their eyes, to Kairi and Selphie’s tears when their missing friend didn’t return the day after. He remembered Sora telling him it was serious - to take it seriously. Nine year olds shouldn’t be out on their own for so long. 

And when a full 24 hrs had passed since Riku saw Tidus in the ocean waves, an official search was put together with all the adults and police available. Riku remembered the moment he understood the gravity of it, when all the adults were screaming Tidus’s name in desperation, when they did so far after nightfall. 

It was like he’d awoken from a strange dream where Tidus missing wasn’t a big deal, straight into a world where he could be dead. Riku screamed Tidus’s name until his throat was sore and his fingers numb with cold. He regretted the way he’d reacted in the beginning. The lack of care he’d felt. 

When Tidus was found at the northeastern edge of another, small island used for cargo storage, leg broken but no worse for wear, the entire island chain was relieved. Riku swore to care more, after that. Care more about people around him, and especially the feelings of his friends. 

He’d failed that now, obviously. Ignored all his friends' attempts to reach him these past two weeks on purpose. Assumed it was about him. What if it wasn’t? What if they’d needed him? What if _Sora_ had needed him?

“Riku!” he heard Aerith say from somewhere behind. 

He was out of the house and into the night air, thoughts whirling around him as he attempted to find clarity. He needed to know if something had happened. Sora was gone? 

A few minutes of aimless wandering took him to an overlook of the Great Maw, which shone dark purple amidst the carnelian streetlamps they’d installed. It still looked like a great wound. Something that couldn’t be fixed. 

Blessedly, Riku’s gummi phone was almost at full battery. He called Sora. It went straight to voicemail. He called again. Same response. The mailbox was full. 

He called Kairi. A voice call. He didn’t want to see her face if he’d messed up, again. Part of him hoped she wouldn’t answer.

“Riku.” 

Riku swallowed, closing his eyes dejectedly. He knew that tone. 

“Riku, you..” 

There was silence on the line. Riku didn’t know what to say, and neither did Kairi, evidently. 

“Where’s Sora?” he asked quietly, hoping to gain the information he needed before being lectured into the next century. 

“Do you really think I should tell you?” Kairi asked nonchalantly, as if she hadn’t grown up with the two of them and been through hell and back with them, too. 

“Yes.”

“I don’t,” Kairi responded, voice still quiet and ambivalent. “You missed all my calls.” 

Riku said nothing, screwing up his lips staring out into the night. The colors were blurring. 

“We all tried to get to you. Roxas. Me. Namine,” Kairi listed. A muffled sound, like she was moving around. “And Sora actually looked for you.” 

“I was busy,” Riku tried, knowing she’d spot the lie instantly. 

“Too busy for the people that love you?” she asked. More muffled noises. A door opening. Closing. “I thought you could never be too busy for Sora.” 

Riku blinked, wiping his face at the sudden tear that dropped. “He has Prompto now. Doesn’t he?”

Riku heard ambient noise as Kairi stayed quiet, a man's voice saying something, another laughing. A jingle of a bell. Riku felt like his own breathing was too loud where he was. He wished for the same distractions around him.

“Where are you?” Kairi asked. 

“Where’s Sora?” Riku retorted. 

“I’m not telling you.”

Riku felt like hitting something. He breathed in and out. “Kairi.”

“He’s beyond your reach now,” she said sullenly. “And I couldn’t stop him. None of us could.” 

“What are you saying?” Riku demanded, free hand clenching the railing. 

“Do you remember when you broke my phone?” Kairi asked suddenly, voice the loudest thus far. “What happened? What you said? What I said?” 

Riku faltered. “Of course.”

“Do you know why? Why you were so angry?” she asked, voice tinged with regret. 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

“Seriously?” Riku scoffed, standing up. “Are you fucking kidding me?” 

“Riku.” Kairi rose to her feet and slowly made her way to him. “Calm down. You’re yelling.” 

“No!” Riku roared. “What the hell? How are you calm? Do you see this?!” 

“Yes, Riku I see it,” Kairi affirmed. “But I don’t understand why you’re so upset.” 

“Don’t understand?! How could you not understand?! How stupid are you?!” Riku taunted cruely. 

“Hey!” Kairi snapped. “Do not call me stupid! What is your problem? Why are you angry?!” 

“I don’t know!” Riku admitted at the top of his voice, following the statement by doing what he wanted to do first and violently throwing a kissing Prompto and Sora at the blush pink wallpaper. 

Kairi gasped, looking at her broken phone and back at Riku incredulously. Riku faltered at the expression, recognizing it from the year he’d betrayed everyone out of spite and selfimportance. He was scaring Kairi.

He was scary. 

He was scared. 

“I don’t know,” he repeated, feeling lost and out of breath. Like Xemnas had once again plowed a lightsaber into him. He could hear the blood rushing through his ears and the broom outside still sweeping. “I don’t know,” he said again. 

“I do,” Kairi whispered, sniffling. She was close to tears and only barely managing to constrain them. “Oh, Riku,” she cooed. “Riku I don’t know how to-” she began and stopped, clutching her heart. “I don’t think telling you would help.” she tried again. 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

“Yes,” Riku admitted, the weight of his own answer breaking down his walls mid-process. “I know why.” And it seemed so obvious now. Of course it did.

Kairi breathed in, the sound fractured to his ears. “Why were you angry, Riku?” she asked, voice dangerously high pitched and wet, like she was about to cry, too. 

Riku’s lips pressed together as he sought to keep the dam of emotions from releasing. A pit of longing and restraint and desire and hurt rising up fast. Worse than any darkness he’d ever felt. Stronger than any enemy he’d faced. 

“Because I love him, Kairi.” 

And he was crying now, feeling too inside and too outside his body at once, overwhelmed by himself, his reaction, what he’d kept locked away deep inside for years. “Kairi, I don’t know what happened?” he asked her, wincing at the choppiness of his voice and hoped she wouldn’t know he was breaking down. 

“Riku,” she breathed. She knew how he was feeling. She’d known then, that day at Disney Castle, that he was in love with their best friend. How had he been so _blind_? 

“It’s okay. It’s a good thing,” she consoled.

“A good thing?” Riku repeated disbelievingly, somewhat crazed by the notion. “How could this be a good thing? Sora will start treating me differently. He’ll act weird, Kairi, you know how he is. And there’s Prompto, now.” Riku laughed ironically. “Of course, there’s Prompto.” 

Kairi stayed quiet. A dog began barking on her side of the line. Riku rubbed at the goosebumps on his arm. 

“Where is he, Kai?” Riku asked quietly. “Please. I need to apologize for the last few weeks.” 

“He’s gone, Riku.” 

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Riku questioned, ready to chuck this phone too.

“Because it’s true. Prompto asked him if he wanted to travel around with him and his friends. They go across universes. They have a spacecraft that can handle it, and unlock the lanes between. Sora said yes.” 

Riku stared out at the canyon, uncomprehending. “What?” 

“He left our universe, Riku. Days ago. And he said he’d come visit soon. Told us it wouldn’t be forever, but he needed to get away. He wouldn’t listen to any of us.” 

“Okay, well,” Riku grappled with the notion. “We can ask him to come back,” 

“Gummi Phones don’t work outside our star system,” Kairi reminded him gently. She sniffled. “They’re terrible at the edge worlds, remember?” 

“So he,” Riku began, trying to make sense of the situation. “He left the universe with this guy he barely knows, and there’s no way to contact him?” That didn’t sound like Sora. “That makes no sense, Kairi.”

“Why did you think we were trying to find you?!” Kairi whisper yelled. “You were the only one who could’ve talked him out of leaving.”

“Why me?!” Riku yelled back, gesturing to himself with one hand. “Sora has thousands of friends-”

“There’s only one you, Riku,” Kairi affirmed vehemently. “And he was running because of you.” 

“I don’t understand.”

“He's in love with you too, you idiot,” Kairi admitted angrily, hiccupping a breath. A tell tale way to know she was crying. “He was heartbroken, Riku. He thought you’d found out about his feelings and wanted nothing to do with him. He left because you wouldn’t talk to him. If you two had just admitted how you felt-” 

A dull ache that’d been forming at the base of Riku’s skull blossomed. He was caught between apprehensive joy and trepidation, anger and hope. Was it possible? This whole time?

“You have to find him, Riku,” Kairi demanded, voice turning severe. “You have a gummiship and you’re a keyblade master. You’re the only one who can find him.” 

And he could envision it, embarking on a new journey to find Sora and confess, apologize, bring him home. He’d tell Sora everything. Sora would tell him everything. They could explore the worlds together. Leave Prompto behind. 

All that hope freefalled.

“I can’t,” Riku realized aloud, brokenly. The fragile daydream that had been forming with Kairi’s words unraveled and descended into the canyon below. “Kairi, we’re in danger. He might be in danger, too. But I can’t leave to find him.” 

In a reborn world of shooting stars and deep wounds, a young man tasked with the burden of guarding the universe was in love with his runaway best friend. He longed to chase him down, pursue him to the ends of the time, if it meant he could confess, apologize, do something. 

Anything. 

But the safety of the realm depended on him, and the only thing more selfish than confessing was sacrificing everyone else to do it. 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

The sky was a navy blue as the sun began to rise. Streetlights below quietly faded, waiting for new light to take their place. Riku was frozen. His gummiphone still melded to his hand at his side, eyes unfocused on the changing colors in front of him. He was cold. He was tired. He had stood here all night. 

Kairi’s words echoed in his head. Sora’s feelings. Of course. He had feelings. Because when Riku reeled back his memories he could _just_ spot it now, the lingering touches, the hugs that lasted a beat too long, picking flowers in a meadow, having secret places together, diving into one another's hearts. Using their connection to bring Sora back to life. To bring Riku back to the light. 

How long had Sora had feelings for him? 

How could he not have known?

If he tried his hardest to reach out for Sora now, with the entirety of his soul, would he hear it? Was that connection they’d fostered still there, in the wake of all the mistakes he’d made?

Footsteps caught his attention; he could hear it behind the roar of his thoughts. Coming closer. Pausing for a second. Closer still. Riku took a calming breath in as the tall figure settled next to him, a careful three feet apart. Black and yellow and silver in his periphery. Gloved hands on the railing, elbows taking their place. 

The man settled lazily and peered out into the Great Maw. 

Cloud.

Riku didn’t have any more answers than yesterday, had come to no decisions since then either. The dull throbbing of his head was slightly better, the ache of his chest less encompassing than a few hours ago. He couldn’t imagine how he appeared. 

“Did you sleep?” Cloud asked quietly, casually.

Riku said nothing, willing his mouth to open and losing grasp of the words in one second. 

A few beats of silence came and went, but he was in no condition to judge if it was comfortable, awkward, or strained. 

“No new cases yet,” Cloud continued, a small breeze pushing his hair back. “Leon and Ienzo are filled in on what you told me yesterday. They’re doing tests on the patients to see what they can get.” 

Oh. That was one avenue Riku hadn’t thought of. 

Riku took another breath, thinking of Sora’s bright smile while the sun rose orange. He tucked a lock of wayward silver hair away from his eyes. “Why are you up so early?” 

“Morning surveillance,” Cloud said. Riku saw a flash of arm and heard the sound of a fist knocking on metal. Cloud’s sword, hoisted onto his back. “Do it every day before sunrise. Leon has the night shift.” 

This was where a comment on Cloud’s commitment to world safety should be said, had Yen Sid been present to evaluate his diplomacy. But Riku was tired of that. Tired of pretending to be something he wasn’t. Besides, Yen Sid was nowhere to be found now. What did it matter? Any of it?

“I need to figure out the next step,” Riku mused mostly to himself. “What am I supposed to do?”

Cloud glanced his way and Riku turned to meet it, taking solace in the serious expression on the older warrior’s face. It was grounding. He needed that.

“You were asked to stay behind, but it doesn’t matter anymore, right?” Cloud proposed. “Ask the worlds to protect themselves for a while. Bring Roxas and that red fire idiot in to travel around in your place.” 

Riku huffed in amusement. “What do you have against Lea?”

Cloud frowned. “Reminds me of someone equally annoying.” 

Riku rubbed his face, trying to chase away the stagnancy of a night spent brooding. Sora would have never allowed it. Would’ve forced him to go to bed or talk it out, if he were here. Riku pushed down the stinging claw that reminded him Sora had _left_. 

“So first, I talk to the remaining keyblade wielders. That’s Lea, Roxas, Xion...and Kairi.” He’d only managed to tell her the gist of the situation. A sleeping curse, the wielders out to investigate, him left behind to safeguard the universe. She hadn’t taken it well. Upset about not telling her and livid about him putting it ahead of Sora, again. 

Riku was relieved that the Queen had kept it quiet, though he wasn’t sure how much she knew. “Shoot, maybe I should update Queen Minnie. I don’t know if she knows the King is MIA,” he commented as an afterthought. 

“Doing all that will take you a whole day,” Cloud mused, beginning to squint his eyes from the sun rising. “Do you have time to see them all?”

“No,” Riku replied, shrugging a shoulder. “But if I take the gummi ship and call them on the way to the last quadrant the Masters explored? That should work.” It was a bit impersonal, especially for the Queen. Maybe he could convince Kairi to be on the call with him for that one. Before that, he needed to stock up on supplies, food for a couple of weeks, potions, ethers, tents. 

“I’m coming,” Cloud said simply, pushing up to his full height and stretching his chest forward. 

“What?” Riku reeled, turning to face Cloud fully for the first time. “You can’t! You’re not even a keyblade wielder.” If he took Cloud and not Kairi, his head would roll. 

“Yeah, exactly,” Cloud commented, quirking a brow. “You need those to stay here don’t you? I’m not saying this out of vanity, but I am one of the strongest soldie- _warriors_ in the universe. Leon can’t go, not the way things are here. Your allies are strong but ill equipped for this situation.” Cloud crossed his arms and stared Riku down. “I am your only option. You can’t go alone.” 

Riku considered the logic, groaning aloud. “Alright. No one else. This situation can turn deadly at the drop of a hat.”

Cloud looked like he was trying not to smile. “I think I can handle it.” 

Riku glared, turning to make his way off the overlook. “When do the shops open?”

“Not for a few more hours. Let’s take what we need from HQ and Ienzo. We can update everyone while we load up,” Cloud planned, knowing exactly what Riku was thinking. “Let’s aim for take off in one hour.” 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Three hours later found Riku and Cloud hurling peacefully through space, already exhausted. 

The amount of questions, doubts, and yelling they’d gotten after explaining their plan to Radiant Garden’s residents had been both exponential and unexpected. Riku wanted to blame the delay on Ienzo and all his damn hypotheses, but Cloud had been equally busy and cornered by both Aerith and Tifa. They’d argued heatedly, and none of them seemed particularly happy with the outcome. 

Cloud had come all the same. 

Riku didn’t ask what happened and Cloud didn’t tell. A perk to being teamed together. 

The video calls Riku made to Kairi, Roxas, and Queen Minnie were a whole different beast. He hadn’t wanted to do it. Avoided it for a solid twenty minutes until Cloud hit him with a knowing stare. Best to get it over with, the blond’s quirked brow suggested.

It was ill timing that Riku caught Roxas on the way home from school, surrounded by Xion and Namine and Lea and, well, everyone. As soon as the call connected, Roxas let him have it. 

Like he’d been waiting for Riku to call. 

The death threats were a little much, but not surprising either. Riku let Roxas run his mouth until the others around him began chiming in, asking about Sora and what he was doing and - 

He very bluntly told them the universe was facing a new, dangerous threat and if Roxas didn’t shut up and _let Riku say something_ they might all die. 

Twenty minutes of constant interruptions allowed Riku to recount a very patched, direct version of their emergency situation. Cloud’s presence seemed to, predictably, _incense_ Roxas, who insisted Xion, Kairi, and Lea would have been more than adequate to cover home base. Riku didn’t bother with the obvious - he and Roxas would make a horrible team and everyone knew it. Namine slapped Roxas lightly for the comment, which excluded her, and told Riku he could count on them to keep things grounded. 

Before anyone could say anything after that, Riku hung up the phone. 

“Why does Roxas hate you?” Cloud asked immediately, turning to him with a glint in his eye.

Riku glanced at Cloud and frowned. He’d never seen the man curious before. “Roxas has never really liked me. And I messed things up with Sora. Roxas is very...protective over him.” 

Cloud huffed a bit, whether in acknowledgement or good humor was a mystery. “Leon, too. Guess beating a kid up makes you like them or something.” 

Riku laughed at that, pleasantly surprised at the reference. “You heard that story?”

“Of course.” Cloud smirked, slouching in his chair a little more. “It’s a running joke in Radiant Garden, Leon seeing Sora with the keyblade in Traverse Town and knocking him out. Then again, I beat up Yuffie when she was younger, too. Maybe there’s something to it.”

Riku blinked, flummoxed. “You beat up Yuffie? When? Why?”

“She was like, sixteen or something.”

“How old were you?”

“I dunno, like twenty one?”

“Dude.”

“In my defense, the world was ending and she was trying to steal from me.”

“Uh huh,” Riku said disbelievingly. “I’ve heard that excuse before.” 

“From?”

“These three fairies that call themselves The Gullwings?”

“Ah, Yuna, Paine and Rikku.”

“What?”

“No,” Cloud clarified. “Another Riku. Female. Spelled with two k’s.” 

“They’ve taken a lot of my shit. And they show up in the randomest places.”

“Sounds like them,” Cloud affirmed, cocking his head in thought. “We should try to find them if our other lead falls through. Thieves tend to know things no one should.” 

Riku mulled it over, nudging the ship steadily to their intended warp point. “Wouldn’t locating them be just as hard?” 

“Not if you have something they want.”

“And we do?”

“Hmm,” Cloud hummed as they passed through white-blue and green, the ship jostling slightly with teleportation magic. “I can see why you need Sora.”

“Excuse me?” 

“You think too much,” Cloud observed as they came out the warp, the ship smoothing back into its normal pace. “Sora doesn’t. I get why everyone says you two are a good team. What’d you do to him, anyway?”

Riku’s face fell. “I’m not spilling all my secrets to you.”

“Alright. Nevermind then.”

The rest of their flight to the intended quadrant was quiet and slightly tense, but not so much that Riku considered starting up conversation again. Eerily, the lanes between had no enemies or other ships. It felt strange, and he caught himself bracing for larger bosses that never showed. 

The quadrant the lost Masters disappeared in seemed exactly the same as the ones he’d just traversed across. Nothing especially noticeable or damning. He hovered in space and leaned back, considering his options.

“Nothing?” Cloud guessed, peering out into the vastness. 

“Nothing,” Riku confirmed, twisting his mouth and scanning the area map. “Maybe we should check in on a world or two, see if they talked to any of the Masters before they went missing.” 

Cloud shrugged a shoulder and looked at the map too. “Maybe this one?” he guessed, pointing at a world more central to the quadrant. Riku knew what he was thinking. Its location raised the likelihood that someone from their lost group had visited, no matter what angle they’d come into the quadrant. Riku sighed. 

“The Pridelands it is.” 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

“You can’t use the sword, Cloud. Give it up.”

Riku watched in amusement as the sleek blond lion attempted to take up his sword, teeth chomping stubbornly at the hilt. He’d known Cloud would struggle with the form change, and despite the shitty day, watching Cloud bristle in aggravation was making everything worthwhile. 

Sora would get a kick out of this. 

Riku was lucky that Sora had taken him here once before. Lots of embarrassment on his end, and laughter on Sora’s. Riku hadn’t seen the appeal until they set off on a tour of the lands, passing through an intricate oasis, a bone graveyard, and so many unsuspecting flocks of birds. 

Running through the plains with Sora by this side had been entirely worth the frustration of the form change. He’d give anything to do that again, with the knowledge, the self awareness, he had now. It'd always been them side by side, under the same sky. 

Riku huffed, shifting on his paws to shake the thoughts out of his mind. First he needed to focus. Solve some problems, track down some missing people. Then he could find Sora and tell him everything. Everything with a capital E. 

Riku scratched his nails against the fine grained soil beneath him, getting used to four limbs on the ground. Wasn’t too difficult to manage lion form the second time around.

Cloud, however - 

“How am I going to fight otherwise?” Cloud asked, tail flicking back and forth in annoyance. “How are you going to?” 

“Keyblades are easier to hold,” Riku replied, walking forward and to stretch his front paws. “Are you gonna do that the whole time or should I just go ahead?”

Cloud huffed and dematerialized his sword, unhappily walking toward Riku with awkward limbs. “Guess I’ll bite heads off or something. At least Nanaki had materia…”

Riku didn’t bother asking about that one. 

He didn’t know Cloud very well. Going off of the last 24 hours, it seemed like the older man had a habit of thinking out loud. Strange for someone usually so quiet. He was also exceedingly private in a way that reminded Riku of, well, himself. 

Riku stretched his back once more and settled off into a slow jog, keeping track of all of legs as he went. Enhanced hearing brought birdsong to his far left and running water to his right. Cloud’s curse echoed behind him, followed by a great clamor. 

The warrior was having a tough time.

Riku smirked and glanced back, seeing Cloud tangled up in his own legs and tail. 

“Try to keep up, old man!” Riku taunted, locking eyes on Pride Rock. “Race you to that mountain!” 

Riku heard grumbling, some more tripping, before he could detect Cloud catching up to him. When they fell into tandem, Riku risked looking at his companion. Instead of the fierce determination and stoicism he’d been used to, Cloud appeared strangely content. His head fur had a spiky quality, just like Sora’s did whenever he was in lion form. Eyes a strange blue-green that Riku had never seen on anyone else before. Riku wondered what Cloud’s real intentions were for coming with him; Tifa and Aerith had apparently found the reasons lacking. 

By the time they trotted up to Pride Rock, a few lionesses had risen to scope them out. Riku bristled slightly at their tense, lurking stances. “I’m Riku. Sora’s friend.” 

They blinked at one another, coming back to a standing position at the sound of Sora’s name. God, that boy had an effect on everyone.

“Get Nala,” a sleek, brown lioness ordered, prompting one of the smaller, tan ones to race up the jutting rock. 

Cloud figited, flicking his tail back and forth. “So, what’s the deal with this world? All the animals talk?”

“Pretty much,” Riku said, resisting the urge to lick a paw. He drew lines on the ground instead. 

“This where the other talking animals are from? Like Donald and Goofy?” Cloud mused. 

“Uh, no,” Riku said, thinking about the possible connection. “They’re from Disney Castle. D’you have talking animals where you’re from?”

Cloud hummed. “No. Only one, and he might’ve been the last of his kind. Was a good friend.”

“Was?”

“Don’t know what happened to him after our world fell. Lucky enough that I found Tifa and Aerith and Yuffie. Cid, too.” 

“Your world didn’t,” Riku trailed, regretting the words as soon as he said them.

“It didn’t,” Cloud answered easily. “One of the ones that couldn’t recover from the darkness. It’s lost to everyone now.” 

Riku considered saying sorry, because it was what Sora would say. Commending him on his new home would be the most diplomatic - the response Yen Sid would encourage. But he wanted to say nothing. It felt more respectful than platitudes.

“Riku,” Nala greeted, descending at a leisurely pace to their group. “What a surprise. Have you come to participate in the ceremony?” 

“Ceremony?” Riku echoed. “No, I didn’t know there was one.” 

Nala came forward to nuzzle him in official greeting, something that had been extremely uncomfortable for him last time and was just as much now. Thankfully, she didn’t seem to be offended by his stiff posture. 

“Simba and I have an important announcement for our people today. It’ll be followed with music and dancing into the night. Please stay!” She requested, glancing at Cloud. “Your friend is more than welcome as well.” She bowed her head in introduction. 

Cloud glanced at Riku before copying the motion. “Thank you. My name is Cloud. I appreciate your hospitality, but there is some business we must attend to first...Miss?” 

“Nala,” the lioness said happily. “I’m the Queen of Pride Rock. My mate, Simba, is King. Does the business you need to attend to involve him?”

“Not necessarily,” Riku replied, grateful that Cloud had navigated the situation well. He probably should have briefed Cloud before landing, but the warrior’s face when he realized he was a lion? It’d been too good to resist. “We just have to ask some questions, though Simba would most likely know the answers.”

“He’s at the watering hole now, delegating some generational conflicts between the giraffes and the hippos. I can take you there,” Nala offered, beginning to walk. 

“Yes,” Riku said, looking at Cloud. “That’d be good. Could Cloud stick around Pride Rock and ask some questions?” 

“Sure,” Nala assented, then turned to some of her attendants. “See that he has what he needs, and make sure our preparations are in line for tonight. Rafiki, especially. Make sure he knows that it’s _today_.” 

Riku inclined his head to Cloud as they departed, hoping his friend wouldn’t find the challenge too daunting. “Thank you again, Nala. How’ve you been? Last we spoke, you were having a hard time adapting to all the changes.” 

Nala scoffed, jumping off a small hill and turning to watch him make the same move. “Still hard, for different reasons. Simba has taken to his role perfectly, though. He’s the king his father wanted him to be.” The satisfaction in her voice was comforting. 

“Good. I’ll be sure to tell Sora when I see him,” Riku replied amiably. Sora and Simba were best of friends, and they’d known one another since dropping into Traverse Town for the first time, all those years ago. 

“Where is he?” Nala asked, leading them into a thickening jungle. “I don’t imagine he’d miss an opportunity to visit, if he could help it.” 

Maybe it hadn’t been the best idea to bring up Sora. Riku faltered on his feet a little, tripping over a curving tree root. “Oh, he’s busy.”

“Busy?” Nala repeated, raising an eyebrow. “How so?”

Riku tongued his fangs, giving unnecessary focus to the ground in front of him. “He’s gone far away. None of us really know where or why.”

“And that upsets you?” Nala asked, confused. “Friends always come back together, especially Sora.” 

Riku stayed quiet, dodging a swinging vine. Maybe talking it out with someone who wasn’t so invested in the outcome would give him some clarity. “We fought, a little.”

“Oh?” 

“Yeah,” Riku replied, feeling his tail drag through the forest floor. “I messed something up.”

Nala didn’t reply to that for a long while, leading him over steep inclines of bark. The jungle was alive with cicada song. Monkeys jumped overhead. Riku could smell the soil and a sweetness, like fruit in the air. 

“You know,” Nala said suddenly, glancing back at him. “When we were cubs, Simba and I were inseparable. Best friends. We went everywhere together and played dangerous games that got us into terrible amounts of trouble. Our parents didn’t know what to do with us.” 

Riku could imagine it. Simba had enough energy and stubbornness for two, and Nala was beyond curious about his and Sora’s adventures. What a team.

“I couldn’t imagine my life without him. Then Mufasa, Simba’s father, the king, died. Simba went missing for years. We all thought him dead. I thought he was dead.” Nala sounded torn by the story, like the memory hurt her still.

“But you found him again, right?” Riku asked, nudging her back to the happy ending they’d gotten.

“I did!” Nala said, smiling widely. “Almost killed him in the process. He’d grown up. A full-fledged lion with a mane and everything. Didn’t recognize him at first.” Nala chuckled, flicking her tail contentedly. “And getting him to come back was a whole other issue.”

“But he did,” Riku said, remembering Sora’s recounting of the tale: both of them at the Mysterious Tower, in pajamas, talking late into the night with a mess of snack bags and plates around them. That’d been the day Sora decreed they “catch each other up on everything”. It took them three days of dodging duties and other friends, constantly at one another’s side, to accomplish that. 

If Riku could trace where their friendship had stopped being so connected, it had to be when Riku’d brought Sora back to life, followed by Riku officially accepting apprenticeship under Yen Sid. But why was that the thing that messed it all up? Sora had been standoffish for a long time after resurrecting, with Riku especially. Was it the trauma of near death that sundered them?

What if there was another reason? What if something happened to Sora in that time? 

What he wouldn’t give to have his best friend at his side now, when Riku had so many good questions to ask. It was easier to understand things now that he understood himself, the depth of his feelings. Sora’s too. 

A buzzing sound grew annoyingly loud in his ear. Riku flinched, ears automatically rearing back from the insect. Growling, he battled at the flying insect with his claws. 

“You know,” Nala began slyly, completely ignoring his plight. “When I found Simba, we spent the whole day together. It felt like we were cubs again - running around, play fighting, pushing each other into lakes. But then, all the sudden, I saw Simba like he was...I don’t know. It was like looking at the stars from a different plain, everything the same but with a new angle. A new perspective.” 

“What happened?” Riku asked curiously. “Sora said you and Simba decided to stick together, help Simba become king? ” 

Nala laughed merrily, stopping at the edge of a clearing. From here, Riku could see a large body of water and animals of all kinds drinking, bathing, and lounging. He could see Simba from here too, red mane gleaming in the sun. 

“We fell in love,” Nala breathed fondly, looking down at her mate. “It was like he’d always been there, always been mine, but we were too young to understand it that way. That night, we were old enough, wise enough, and brave enough to understand that our affection for one another far exceeded friendship.” 

Riku’s heart thumped loudly in his chest. He swallowed, throat dry. “But you’d only just reunited. Is that how it works with childhood friends?”

“I’d say so,” Nala replied, head tilted toward him. “And I think it’s the strongest bond you could have, from best friend to mate.” Nala trotted down the sloping path, eyes set on Simba. Almost as if she were prowling. 

Riku followed silently, thinking about all the times he and Sora parted and reunited, the amount of love and adoration he’d felt each and every instance, like he was finally home. Gaia, how had he not realized this sooner? When did _Sora_ realize it?

A playful roar and a splash resounded the area. Riku started, body braced for a fight and keyblade half-materialized, and then relaxed when he spotted Nala wrestling Simba in the watering hole. A trio of meerkats protested the action and tried not to drown from the large waves of water. Riku sighed, walking closer and admiring the closeness that Nala and Simba shared. He was sure he and Sora had experienced this, this closeness, a thousand times. Did Sora not send them rolling down the flowered hill in exactly the same way?

Had they looked at each other like that already? Had Riku not seen it?

“Riku!” Simba greeted, leaving the water and shaking it off aggressively. Nala joined soon after, friskily drying in proximity to Simba, who groaned at the action. “Nala,” he complained. “I just got dry.” 

She sat and licked her paw. “Shouldn't have been so close to the edge, then.”

Simba rolled his eyes and gave Riku a look. “She always has an excuse.” 

“Not my fault you’re slow,” Nala retorted with a smug grin. 

“It’s good to see you, Simba,” Riku quickly interjected, knowing he’d be here all day if the lions went uninterrupted. “Though I wish it were under better circumstances.”

Simba’s face hardened immediately, tail swishing with agitation. “What’s wrong? Where’s Sora?”

“He isn’t here. He’s missing, and so are a few other of my friends. Have you seen anyone new to the area recently? In the past month or so?” Riku asked. 

Simba motioned his head to the treeline. “Follow me. I’ll tell you what I know.” 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

“So,” Cloud said, flexing his fingers in the safety of the gummi ship. “You think they spotted - what’s his name again? Len?” 

“Ven. And maybe,” Riku gruffed, stretching into a lunge. The name was all Riku could say to Cloud before Simba and his buddies, Timon and Pumbaa had gotten them to join the dancing fray of animals at Pride Rock. It was fun, but god, Riku was glad it was over. After all that movement, getting used to his normal body was a challenge. 

“They saw something crash land from one of their outlooks. Couple days ago. Human. Hair the same color as the plains, which is gotta be yours, I guess.” Riku shrugged, switching legs. “Didn’t approach cause humans are their enemies, but said he had hair like Sora’s. Spiked.” 

“My hair is spiked,” Cloud protested, moving into a squat. “Not all people who have spiked hair are related, you know.” 

“Sure, but no one else should have been in this area at that time and able to travel without a ship.”

“No ship?” Cloud asked mid-squat. “How?”

“Ven, Terra, and Aqua can summon armor and a rudimentary, what would you call them? Parasails without the sail? I dunno.” Riku sighed and plopped into the driver’s seat, taking a swig of water. “They also said his body was shiny like rocks after rain. Grey, black, and another darker wheat color. Pretty sure that’s Ventus’s armor. Which means his helmet was off after impact.” 

Cloud sat gingerly to Riku’s right, looking out into darkened plains. “Alright, well. Where did he go?” 

“After a couple of hours, there was a bright light and he ‘flew’ back into the sky. Haven’t seen him since,” Riku explained, turning on the engine and taking stock of the map. “He can’t have gone too far if he was injured. Simba also said they’ve had some members of the pride who’ve fallen under the sleeping curse. Two of them?”

“Yeah,” Cloud affirmed. “Tried waking them myself. They weren’t injured. Exactly like the ones at Radiant Garden.” 

“Which means Ven wasn’t able to stop the curse from hitting here,” Riku concluded, fastening his seat belt and motioning Cloud to do the same. “Let’s take a look at this world’s neighbors.” 

“We have any snacks?” Cloud asked as they left the atmosphere, bodies immediately feeling lighter. 

“Uh, I think we have some nuts? Some chips?” Riku answered, focused on oncoming meteoroids. 

Cloud unclipped his seatbelt when the corresponding light (an outline of Chip and Dale holding said safety mechanism) turned green. 

“Hey, get me chips too,” Riku requested blindly, looking from the dashboard map to the flightpath beyond them. 

Agrabah and Halloween Town were the closest worlds to The Pridelands, but Riku had already checked in with Aladdin a week ago. Which world was Ven more likely to take refuge in? 

A bag of chips landed neatly in his lap. Riku opened them and threw a few into his mouth while considering the next move. “Which one do we check?” he asked Cloud with a full mouth. 

He heard crunching from Cloud’s end, then a pause and swallow. “The one that looks demonic.” 

Riku dusted his hands on his pants and set them toward Halloween Town. At the very least, they had a lead. He’d be strong this time and not let Jack rope him into some time consuming, holiday appropriating nightmare. 

“There’s no crazy transformation, is there?” Cloud asked as if it had just occurred to him.

Riku pushed down his grin and looked at Cloud seriously. “Of course not.”

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

“I know you lied to upset me, but I am not upset with this outcome,” Cloud said, taking in his black, ripped clothes. “I look cool.” 

Riku snorted, fiddling with the strange ruffles on his shirt. “Glad you like it.” 

“What’re you?”

“A vampire, I think,” Riku guessed, pushing bangs out of his face. “At least the cape looks good.” 

“It brings it together,” Cloud complimented while fingering the strange buckles on his shirt. “What the hell am I?” he asked, bringing up his significantly larger hands with blackened claws.

Riku pursed his lips, standing back to take in the full ensemble. The ripped black pleather strips that spanned Cloud’s torso gave the illusion of a fight. Blood seemed to mat his pale chest below and was sprinkled across his arms. But atop Cloud’s head Riku could see the tips of ears, fuzzy ones.

“Hey, tilt your head,” Riku ordered, surprised when Cloud obeyed. “You have dog ears dude.” 

“What?” Cloud objected, bringing hands up to investigate them. “Is it leftover from the last world?”

“Nope, they’re a different color and too pointy,” Riku said, walking around him. “Also you have a huge tail.” 

“What?!” Cloud yelled, comically spinning around to spot it. “What the hell?”

“I think you’re like a werewolf or something?” Riku guessed, cheek in hand. “Though I thought they were supposed to be hairy. And not wear shoes.”

“I’ll count my blessings, thanks,” Cloud deadpanned, petting his own tail. “It does look like a Nibel wolf tail. At least I can fight in this form.” 

“You won’t need to,” Riku said, waving him over to the town square. “This place looks dangerous, but everyone here is friendly. Jack especially.” 

“Who’s Jack?”

“Pumpkin king.”

“What?”

“Sally!” Riku called out, spotting the woman chatting with the mayor across the square. Sally did a double take and waved, saying something to her companion before walking across quickly. “A friend,” Riku stage whispered to Cloud as she came closer. 

“Riku! How nice to see you, and so far from Halloween season,” Sally greeted, extending her hands to grasp one of Riku’s. 

Riku smiled toothily, mindful of his fangs. “And you too. Things are looking good over here.” 

“Jack is concocting a brand-new monster,” Sally revealed. “He’s very busy, but I’m sure he’ll make time for you and your friend.”

“This is Cloud,” Riku introduced, sweeping an arm the warrior’s way. 

“Hello,” Cloud muttered, grasping Sally’s hand with his comically large ones. “Thank you for your hospitality.” 

“Of course.” Sally smiled, but turned to Riku with a tilt of the head. “And Sora? Is he here too?”

“Uh,” Riku drawled. “No, he isn’t here. I wanted to ask you and Jack some questions. I’m looking for some missing friends.” 

“Missing?” Sally exclaimed, drawing attention from some of the villagers around them. “Oh no, I’m so sorry. It isn’t Sora, is it?” 

“Uh,” Riku said again. “I don’t think so, but I can’t know for sure until we track down my other friends.” 

“I see.” Sally averted her gaze and fiddled with her hair. “Well, let me take you to him then. Riku, Cloud, please follow me. And mind the spike traps in the road, they’re prototypes.” 

Cloud shot him a panicked look that Riku was sure he returned.

When was the last time Riku’d visited? There were new, red bloodstains on the pavement that he swore hadn’t been there before, unfamiliar pumpkin-face garlands, and instead of the eerie green lantern glow, the entire square was bathed in a dark purple light. 

A screech resounded. Cloud’s buster sword materialized in his hands, Riku’s keyblade a split-second after. 

It took embarrassingly long for Riku to realize the scream had been Jack Skellington’s doorbell, which Sally had pushed. He felt heat rise to his cheeks and hoped it wasn’t visible. Vampires didn’t blush right? “Oh,” he commented to the open air.

Sally turned and gasped at the sight of their gleaming weapons. “Well,” she breathed, clapping her hands together. “Aren’t those just beautiful.” She moved to touch Braveheart gingerly as the door to the house slammed open. 

“Mr. Mayor I told you I don’t have time to - Sally! And is that you, Riku?!”

Riku glanced up at his extremely tall friend, long limbs hunched comically in the doorway. “Jack! Yeah, it’s me. And my friend Cloud.” 

Cloud waved next to him, apprehensively allowing Sally to touch the Buster sword at the same time. “We’re here for some help. Information, if you could give us some of your time.”

“Help? Is there trouble afoot? Are you in need of my infamous fireball flurry? My supersonic screams?” Jack asked casually, letting them into the surprisingly spacious house. “I could use an excuse to commit acts of violence.” 

Riku chuckled at the words said in such a happy tone. “Sadly, no. Some of our friends went missing. Think they might be here.” 

Jack Skellington paused on the spiral staircase, looking back at them in alarm. “Missing friends? Sorry to hear that. Don’t tell me, is Sora-”

“I don’t know yet,” Riku interrupted, upset by having answered that question a whole four times in one day. “I need to find my other friends first. There might be some danger rising and I need to take care of it.” 

Jack shared a look with Sally, who sighed. “Come with me, gentlemen. I think we might be able to help you.” Jack leapt back off the staircase and hit the ground lightly, pushing Cloud and Riku back outside. “We’ll be right back Sally!” he called to the inside of the house before slamming the door closed.

“A week ago we had a bit of a situation. Big blue smoke came at full force through the town,” Jack recounted as they walked back into the square, hands gesticulating wildly. “Beautiful! Effervescent! Glittering! Everyone thought it was my doing and kept telling me to make it red next time but it wasn’t me, you see,” Jack rambled, leading them to another, more sinister-looking abode. “And then Mr. Razerteeth Slimebody wouldn’t wake up the next morning, old man Phanty Screams too, and worst of all, Mummy Mastermurder - of Mummy’s Cookies, mind you - had fallen dead asleep! The good doctor has tried everything short of murder and resurrection - worked for Frankenstien but we don’t have the tools. Scientists can only do so much on a budget.” 

“Scientists?” Cloud asked in a strange tone. 

“Oh yes,” Jack crowed, opening the door to the house. “Dr. Finkelstein is with the patients now, running tests. One of them looks quite odd, I hear. It is possible this is one of your friends. Come in, come in!”

Riku started at Cloud’s sudden, firm grip on his arm. 

“I’m not going in,” Cloud said with certainty. “If you do, be careful.” 

“I told you, there’s no danger here,” Riku assured him, trying to get him to come along. 

“Maybe not for you,” Cloud replied, staring into the house as if he were remembering something terrible. “I’ll wait for you here.” 

Riku stared at him for a second, wondering not for the first time who Cloud really was, before shaking his head and following Jack’s trail. He didn’t have time to mull over stuff like that. 

The universe and Sora came first. 

Dr. Finkelstein was briefing Jack when Riku entered the long, dim infirmary. Neon green and blue lanterns cast strange shadows along the walls. Most beds were occupied by creatures big and small, all dead asleep. Riku took the opportunity to peer into each of the beds, unencumbered by others looking on. 

Would Ven have had enough magic to disguise himself? How good was he at it?

“The most uniquely terrifying monster I've ever seen,” Dr. Finkelstein said ahead of them, leading Jack to a bed further down. The wheels on his chair squeaked with every push. “Hard metal skin and soft fur shaped like knives.” 

Riku followed with baited breath, thanking every deity he knew that Dr. Finkelstein didn’t seem to care that he existed. 

“Crash landed from the sky, like some sort of wingless bird,” the doctor commented, wheeling himself to the edge of a bed. “Hasn’t awoken yet, but the cause could be extreme exhaustion rather than whatever afflicts the others.” 

Riku took one glance at the patient and sighed in relief. “Ven,” he said aloud, kneeling down to look at his pale face more clearly. “Sleeping again, buddy?” 

He’d definitely seen better days: skin pale where red, angry scratches didn’t mar it, armor cracked in multiple places, hair a dirty, darker shade. Riku grasped Ven’s unarmored hand, wincing from the cold, clammy feeling. “How long has he been here?” Riku asked Dr. Finkelstien. 

“Two days, 1 hour. We’ve treated his superficial wounds and hydrated him,” the scientist said, checking over the clipboard attached to the end of Ven’s bed. “Heart and blood rate higher than the other patients. Should wake soon.” He turned his attention to Jack. “My research has hit a snag. I’m unable to properly assess the condition of the sleeping subjects with my rudimentary technology.”

“I’m afraid I can’t help with that, good doctor,” Jack responded, despondent. “A Pumpkin King can only do so much.” 

Riku stood, taking one last look at Ven before retrieving his gummiphone. “I may be able to help with your research, Doctor,” he said reluctantly, pulling up Ienzo’s contact. “Back at...home, we have some cases of this as well. Our best scientists are investigating, and I can contact them instantly with this device.” Riku waved his phone to the two men. “I can’t leave it here, but I could give you for as long as Ven takes to wake up. Maybe working together, you can make a breakthrough.”

Dr. Finkelstien threw back his head and cackled. 

Riku swore a flash of lightning struck at the exact moment. He looked on apprehensively, waiting for the maniacal laughter to stop. Jack smiled wide. 

“Well, Riku. I haven’t seen him this happy since I brought back those bunnies from Easter Land! This is very gracious of you.”

“Uh,” Riku stuttered. “Okay?”

The scientist settled down into chuckles, breathing in a happy sigh. “This is indeed a marvelous opportunity. How can I repay this generosity?” 

Riku brought his hands up to his chest in a universal “don’t worry” motion. “It’s you I should be thanking for sheltering my friend. Let me just contact the scientists first,” Riku cautioned, turning his heel to get some privacy. Gaia, he needed to charge his phone soon. Riku prayed it lasted for as long as Ienzo and the crazy scientist needed it to. 

“Riku, checking in already? What are you wearing?” Ienzo greeted, growing increasingly confused the longer he looked. The lab was in full swing behind him, people in white coats calling out numbers and each other's names. “Whatever,” Ienzo said before Riku could answer. “We have made some significant discoveries regarding the afflicted and their body temperature, of all things. Strange fluctuations that seem to happen all -”

“Okay, yes,” Riku interrupted, wincing at Ienzo’s annoyed glare. “Except we found Ven, he’s passed out but a scientist here thinks it’s not the sleeping curse.”

“Good news!” Ienzo smiled, surprised. “Well, not great that he’s asleep, but that you found him. Is he alright otherwise?” 

“Hard to say. He's supposed to wake up soon. Would you mind talking to this guy about it? Make sure he’s checked everything he’s supposed to? This world isn’t exactly human.”

“Ah, explains your appearance. I don’t have much time on my hands to walk someone through a routine check,” Ienzo muttered, eyes darting around in thought. “We’re trying to test some more variables for the sleeping curse, but it’s proving inconclusive without a proper amount of subjects.”

“They have a lot here,” Riku offered, looking around and counting at least ten. “Do you and him want to exchange notes? Might help me track whatever’s causing this down.” Please say yes, Riku chanted in his head. He didn’t want to let his friends down. 

“It may take hours,” Ienzo warned, though Riku could see a glint in his eye from the offer. 

“I have to wait for Ven, anyway,” Riku assured, walking back over to Jack and Dr. Finkelstien. “Jack, Dr. Finkelstien, this is Ienzo, our lead scientist,” Riku introduced, raising the phone at arms length to try and catch Jack’s face. 

The two Halloween Town natives opened their mouths in awe, staring at the screen where Ienzo politely smiled. “Dr. Ienzo,” he corrected swiftly. “Very nice to meet you. I understand you’ve been running tests on the sleeping victims? I loathe to say they are comatose as-”

“The measure of brain activity and their blood rate is too high to say so - yes, I agree. Come over here I’ll show you my stats,” the doctor ordered, taking no care that Riku still held the phone.

“Why don’t I assist in holding this contraption, Riku?” Jack offered. “My arms seem superior to gain the best possible angle. How interesting this communicating mirror is.” He took the phone before Riku could object. In exactly five seconds, the two men began showcasing a variety of papers and odd looking jars to Ienzo while speaking a mile a minute. 

Riku sighed, feeling the tension in between his shoulders dissipate slightly. Maybe this would be a good opportunity to get some hot food. When was the last time he’d eaten a meal? 

Passing by Ven’s bed, however, was a sobering reminder of his mission. The last time he’d talked to him, Ven had been abrasive and irritated. Riku bit his lip, wondering if Sora had gotten a hold of Ven before he’d run off with Prompto. He ignored the heavy, tight feeling in his heart. That was another problem. One step at a time. 

“You’re alive,” Cloud commented as Riku emerged from the hospital, fiddling with the loose, decorative chain on his leather pants.

“Yeah, and so is Ven,” Riku revealed, coming closer to Cloud and the lightpost he was leaning against. “He’s asleep. Ienzo and the doctor are comparing notes, trying to figure out the whole sleeping curse thing til Ven wakes up.”

Cloud nodded in acknowledgement. 

Riku nodded back. 

It was awkward. 

“So, uh,” Riku started, scratching the back of his head. “Food?”

Cloud straightened immediately. “Food.” 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

“Your hair like that normally, or did you dye it?” 

Riku raised his eyebrows and shifted his gaze from the purple cliffside to Cloud. “Are you seriously asking me if MY hair is natural?” The nerve. “I should be asking you how many bottles of gel you go through every day.” 

Cloud looked at him, affronted. “I don’t use gel. This does it on its own,” Cloud defended, grabbing at one of his spikes and bringing it down. It bounced up into its original shape with ease. “Does gel do that?” he challenged. 

“I guess not,” Riku relented, rolling his eyes and leaning back on his hands. “What’s with spiky hair people being all defensive about gel? Sora’s like that too.” 

“We get a lot of shit,” Cloud explained, taking a sip of his mulled cider and kicking his legs over the edge of the cliffside. “Not our fault you guys are boring.” 

Riku scoffed, watching the steam from his take out cup billow into the cold air. “It’s not dyed, by the way. My hair has always been silver.” 

“Grey,” Cloud corrected. 

“Silver,” Riku gritted out. “Do not start this with me, I get it enough from Kairi.” 

Cloud chuckled, looking up into the overcast sky. “Sorry, habit.” 

“Habit? How many silver hair people do you know?” 

Cloud’s smile became a bit rueful. “Just one.” 

Riku racked his brain for anyone he knew with the same color and could only come up with a single guess. “Sephiroth?” he asked carefully, unsure if the connection was offensive to make.

While Riku had never fought the man, he had seen him in the Olympus Coliseum. Black wing and all. Sora ranted extensively about how long his sword was and how difficult it'd been to defeat him. And Sephiroth and Cloud had beef, that was public knowledge, according to Sora. The reason why was a closely guarded secret that even Yuffie refused to talk about.

“Yeah,” Cloud groused, shifting his eyes to the chasm below them. “Why’d you take us here? To this pit?”

Riku followed his gaze and shrugged. “Sora defeated an huge enemy here a long time ago. We like to come here and fly around sometimes. The jump is pretty cool.” 

Cloud snorted. “You’re children.”

“Like you don’t want to try,” Riku challenged, taking a large gulp of his drink. 

“There was a place back home called the Northern Crater. It was much bigger than this.”

“Did you jump off the edge of it and try to fly?” he asked in a deadpan tone, hoping to alleviate tension the memory seemed to dredge up.

A tense smile crossed Cloud’s face. “No, but I’m glad it’s gone. I don’t ever want to see it again.” 

Riku blinked slowly, rolling his shoulders and considering the statement. “I know that feeling.” 

Cloud turned his head to Riku, prompting him to explain.

“When Sora came back, this last time,” Riku began, placing the empty cup down beside him. “He asked me to move to Radiant Garden. Said we could get an apartment, make a home, help out Leon with reconstruction, hang out with you guys…”

“He was excited about a place for rent in the Borough,” Cloud mused, recalling Sora’s hopeful remarks. “What happened?”

“I know it’s Radiant Garden now,” Riku disclaimed, hands on his knees. “But I can’t stop thinking of it as Hollow Bastion. Where I did terrible things, willingly, for way too long.”

“The darkness,” Cloud clarified. “It got to you.”

Riku deflated. “How could I live with Sora in the same place I wronged him? The place I almost killed him?” It haunted RIku in his nightmares, the malice he’d had toward his best friend for choosing Donald and Goofy over him. The feeling of being replaced, left behind. Not being enough to keep Sora happy. Ceasing to care because he cared too much.

Cloud tilted his head suddenly, as if a thought occurred to him. “Wait, so you told Sora no?”

Riku frowned at the reaction. “I told him it wasn’t what I wanted.”

“Uhh,” Cloud drew out dramatically, making purposeful eye contact. “Riku, did you specify if you meant living in Radiant Garden or living with him?”

“No, but obviously I meant Radiant Garden. He knows I want to be with,” Riku trailed off, remembering how distant Sora became after that conversation. RIku remembered a disappointment in Sora’s eyes that was pushed down by false cheerfulness. He’d asked Sora if he was okay, not fully understanding what Sora’d assumed. And then Sora had left the next day to check on some friends. And started bouncing around the whole universe. 

“Wait,” Riku uttered, hoping Cloud wasn’t suggesting that same thing the voice in his head was.

“Gaia,” Cloud mumbled to himself. “When’d you accept that apprenticeship with the old guy?”

No way. It couldn’t be. “Like a month after. Sora started moving around without me and I thought he wanted - He stopped asking - fuck, seriously?!” 

Cloud clicked his tongue. “Miscommunication is the enemy of all relationships.” 

Riku glanced at him disbelievingly.

“S’what Tifa says.”

“I can’t believe this,” Riku whispered, staring dejectedly into the chasm below. “Do you think he was trying to-”

“Yeah.”

“And I -”

“Yes.”

“This is the worst day of my life,” Riku declared, weak with the knowledge that Sora had tried making a future for both of them and he’d idiotically, unknowingly, turned it down. No wonder Sora refused to come visit him at the Mysterious Tower after that. 

In his eyes, Riku had chosen the job, the lifestyle, being a keyblade master over him. 

Over _them_. 

“That means he had to have liked me then, right?” Riku asked himself aloud. “At least?”

Cloud clapped a hand on Riku’s hunched shoulder, offering silent support. They gazed out into the dark pit, exhuming idiotic mistakes, dead hopes, and the sick, ironic humor of fates misaligned. 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

“What do you mean you can’t find them?” 

Riku sighed, looking from a vehement, recently woken Ven to a confused Jack awkwardly. “They haven’t checked in with me. None of you have for weeks,” Riku explained softly. As glad as he was to have Ven up and running, he’d hoped to spare himself the dramatics of the situation. Way too much drama in his life at the moment. 

“Weeks?” Ven blanched, eyes going wide. “How is that possible?”

“Hit your head hard, my boy,” the scientist said from across the room. “You have lost time.” 

Ventus lifted up his hands and gazed at them sadly. “I feel asleep again. And they’re missing, again.” Hands clenched into fists. “I can’t believe this.” 

“We’re going to find them,” Riku affirmed, a little out of his element. “I found you already. Now we can look for the others.” 

Ventus blinked uncertainty. “Wait, why are you here? You’re supposed to be at the Tower.” 

“You all went MIA and I had to take matters into my own hands,” Riku said. “Roxas and the other wielders are taking over my duties, and Ienzo is researching for us.”

“What?!” Ven bellowed, making Riku jump in surprise. “You were supposed to keep this on a need-to-know basis!” 

“Yeah, and now that the sleeping curse has literally spread everywhere, everyone needs to know,” Riku argued dispassionately. “I was the last one up and running. I get to make those calls.” 

“What if they try to contact you and you aren’t in the stupid tower?” Ven challenged, arms crossed.

“Donald is there. Goofy too. They’ll call me if anything happens.”

Ventus swung his body over the side of the bed, groaning at the entire situation. “I can’t believe this got so out of control. Where’s Sora? Outside?”

Riku searched for the right words to say as Ven detracted his armor, leaving his normal clothing underneath. If Ven didn't know where Sora was, that meant Sora hadn’t been able to get a hold of him before leaving with Prompto. Riku really didn’t want to be the one to say it. 

“He’s not here,” Riku said simply, turning to leave the infirmary and slowing as Ven struggled to slip his boots on. “I brought someone else.” 

“Oh,” Ven exclaimed as they met Cloud outside the door. “I know you! You’re from Radiant Garden, yeah?”

Cloud extended his hand, which Ven shook amiably. “Yeah. Nice to see you alive. Let’s get going?”

“Please,” Riku groaned, swiping at his cape irritably. “This thing got old hours ago.” He led the party toward the dock, far closer to the square than Pride Rock had been to the landing area. Small miracles. 

“I like it,” Ven complimented Riku’s outfit, following his steps. “Yours too,” he offered Cloud. “But you still haven’t answered my question. Where’s Sora? Seems weird that he isn’t here with you.” 

Riku delayed his response, walking faster to the ship and opening the latch. They climbed in easily, Cloud taking the seat to Riku’s right and Ven to his left. “Uh.” Riku said, still stalling for time as he started up the engine and disengaged from the docking station. “I don’t know where he is.”

“How do you not know where he is?” Ven asked disbelievingly, clicking his seatbelt in. “I’ll call him.” 

Cloud met Riku’s gaze and they stayed quiet, watching Halloween Town’s fog fade into a swirling mass the higher his gummiship rose out of the atmosphere. Ven pressed his ear to his phone (how was it still charged?) and Riku heard an automated voicemail immediately click on. 

Ven frowned, hung up, and redialed. 

“Where next?” Cloud asked, looking at the map. “We don’t have a lead now, do we?”

“We could go to Agrabah, but I doubt the others landed in the same areas as Ven. That’s assuming they weren’t caught somewhere,” Riku considered carefully.

“We should call Ienzo,” Cloud suggested. “We didn’t get a chance to ask if they figured anything out after speaking with that scientist.” 

“Ven,” Riku asked, frowning at the strange look on the blond’s face. His phone was still pressed to his ear. “Do you have any information for us or should we call Ienzo?”

Riku could just make out the sound of a voice on the other end of the line, and a pause. Ven blinked, removed the phone and pushed END before staring thoughtfully out into the dark sky of space. Like he hadn’t heard Riku at all.

Riku didn’t like that expression or the silence in the cabin that followed. 

“Sora left me a message,” Ven said simply. “From a couple days before I was attacked.” 

“You were attacked?” Riku asked, concerned. “By what? Were you alone?”

“Sora left me a message,” Ven repeated, gripping his phone tighter. He turned to look at him, anger simmering in his eyes. “You let him leave our universe with Prompto while this was happening?”

Cloud leaned back in his chair and sighed voicelessly. 

“I didn’t know he left until weeks after this started happening,” Riku insisted, instantly defensive. Why did everyone think he was Sora’s keeper? “And I wanted to find him immediately when I was told, but I had an emergency on my shoulders.” 

Ven stared at him and huffed. “This is a disaster. Can’t believe you went weeks without talking to him. Did my lecture scare you that much?”

“Your lecture did nothing,” Riku jibed, removing his hands from the steering wheel. 

Cloud unclicked his seatbelt and left the cabin. 

“You told me I was going to be alone forever. That doesn’t exactly help me, Ven.” 

Ven rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair. “If you’d just talked to him about your feelings like a normal person -”

“I didn’t understand my feelings until like two days ago. Give me a fucking break!” 

Ven faltered, looking at him incredulously. “You’re not serious. You are? Gaia, you two are walking disasters but at least Sora was aware of it all.”

Riku had a heated retort on the tip of his tongue when something hit the side of his face and landed on the floor. A yelp sounded from across him as the same thing happened to Ven. 

“Eat your chips and shut up,” Cloud commanded, sitting back down in his chair and clicking the seat belt in. “Set a course for Radiant Garden. You two obviously can’t work together. Ven can stay with Leon and the others.”

“What?” Riku asked at the same time Ven did. “We need him to tell us what happened,” Riku reminded Cloud.

“He can do that on a phone,” the older warrior replied. “You two don’t work well together. This mission will suffer from it if we don’t split you up.”

Chided sufficiently, Riku opened his chips and popped one into his mouth. Ven sat frozen in his chair. A beat of silence passed. 

“Sorry,” Ven murmured, delicately thumbing the chip packet. “I know it isn’t your fault.” 

Riku stopped mid-bite, turning to Ven in surprise. 

“He’s just been waiting a long time for you to, you know,” Ven explained, searching for words. “To love him? I remember it all, every sappy, tooth-rotting moment you two had before I was awakened. He deserves the best and you’ve been so...”

“Yeah.” Riku gave a sardonic chuckle. “AllI do is bring him despair.” 

Cloud shifted in his seat uneasily. 

“That’s not true at all, but go off I guess,” Ven replied, folding his arms across his chest. 

“Go off what?” Riku asked, bewildered. Cloud snorted beside him. Was he missing a joke or something? “Whatever. Lost my chance anyway.”

Ven threw his packet of chips at Riku, hitting him square in the face. Riku was not loving this new method of violence. “Shut up with your brooding!” Ven whined, exasperated. “Gaia, Sora wasn’t exaggerating about your moods. He’s loved you since you were twelve, you dimwit. He may have run off with Prompto, but there’s no way he would’ve if he thought there was a _chance_ with you.”

Riku bit his lip, hope temptingly rising over his sorrow. “Since twelve?” he asked quietly. “That’s not possible, is it?” Oh, how it wanted it to be. Sora wanted him since they were kids? He tried to envision it, a younger Sora watching a younger version of him. A crush? Was it a crush at first? Did he realize it when it happened, as it happened? 

There were memories that, upon hearing Ven’s confession, seemed completely different now. 

Touches that might not have been that innocent, words that might’ve been too reverently exchanged for friendship, midnight swims alone - together - under the stars in the sky and in Sora’s beautiful eyes. Riku thought back to Nala’s words, how she fell in love with Simba so soon after reuniting. How everything before that day appeared the same and different in retrospect. 

“He’s not here,” Riku denied, locking his jaw. It wasn’t helpful to entertain those thoughts now.

“But he could be,” Ven proposed, looking at him appraisingly. “First, we save the universe. Then, we find yours.” 

Riku groaned, hands rising to cover the heat in his cheeks. “Seriously?”

“You really think I’m not going to tease you for the rest of your life over this?” Ven asked, face smug. “And do you think it’s not worth the chance? If he’s out there and he loves you?”

Riku glanced at Cloud, embarrassed by how _teenager_ this situation screamed, despite Riku being nearly twenty years old. But Cloud seemed lost in thought, a determined expression on his face alongside a light dusting of red. Why would _Cloud_ be blushing?

“L-let’s take it one step at a time,” Riku requested, looking back at the map. “Saving everyone first. Do you know where the others are? The King? Aqua?” 

Ven looked up in thought, a pout not unlike Sora’s on his face. “Last person I heard from was Aqua, and she was in the Enchanted Dominion. That was a long time ago, though. We didn’t keep track of each other outside of the meetings.”

“Where were you attacked?” Cloud asked. “Near the Pridelands?”

“No,” Ven answered. “One of the lanes between. I guess the closest world would’ve been Agrabah, but all I remember was getting knocked out of it and landing somewhere hard. Managed to get up and find help in Halloween Town. Sorry, I know that isn’t helpful.”

“No, it is,” Riku soothed, setting a course. “Maybe the same thing happened to the others. I vote that we head to the Enchanted Dominion and call Ienzo on the way.” 

“Seconded,” Ven chimed, seemingly back to his joyful self.

“If you two are gonna get along, sure,” Cloud relented, munching on his chips again.

“Hey, these are good!” Ven commented, having finally opened his snack. 

Riku shook his head and pushed the ship to the new course, eyes peeled for any and all anomalies in the star system. Somehow, he’d managed to go from panicking alone in the Mysterious Tower to having a team invested in helping him. 

He hoped he was back in the universe’s good graces.


	3. The whole picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku fights nonstop, finds Sora, loses him again, 
> 
> and then falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can spot exactly where I finished playing FF7. Rating and Tags and have been updated! 
> 
> Spoilers for:  
> Kingdom Hearts series  
> FFVII (original, Crisis Core, Advent Children)  
> FFXV (barely, but just in case)  
> FFX2 (barely, but just in case again)
> 
> Companion soundtrack on soundcloud (link in profile). 
> 
> Hope you're ready for some C O N F L I C T

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

“I’ve actually never been here before,” Riku said apologetically, evaluating the foliage of the Enchanted Dominion. “Have you?”

Ven squinted his eyes and twisted his lips. “Yeah, but I kinda just ran through it blindly. A long time ago.” 

Cloud blew air through pursed lips, taking in the pathways ahead with hands on his hips. The Buster sword, confidently strapped to his back, gleamed metallic silver in the twilight sun. “Alright. Let’s mosey.” 

They fell into an easy triangle formation, attention trained for trouble as squirrels passed overhead. In Riku’s opinion, it felt a lot like Beast’s Castle. Only here, the trees here had strange, rectangular canopies. The light was dim through the pathways, flashing here and there with the reflection of swooping bird wings. Idyllic. Peaceful.

Sora would love it here. 

“There’s supposed to be a princess here, right?” he asked Ven, hoping a conversation would drive the inevitable, pining thoughts away. 

“Yeah, Aurora,” Ven answered, jumping across a creek that Cloud had simply stepped over. “Why? Think we should talk to her?”

Aurora. The pink dress that turned blue. Blonde curls down to her waist. Lips red as the rose. 

Riku recalled her vividly. She was one of the ones Maleficent brought to Hollow Bastion all on her own. Now knowing the history between the sorceress and princess, Riku could see why Maleficent hadn’t wanted his assistance. Would Aurora be willing to speak with him, knowing the role he played so long ago?

If not him, maybe Ven. He could stay outside. 

“Wouldn’t hurt, would it?” Riku replied, watching Cloud’s back as he ascended an incline. “Hey Cloud, I could’ve sworn you were using a different sword before. Is that new?”

The man stumbled with a soft curse, not bothering to turn Riku’s way as he replied, “No, it isn’t.”

“It isn’t a different sword or it isn’t new?” Ven asked, picking up a pinecone and pocketing it with a shrug. Going by the bulges in his pants, this was not the first thing he’d squirreled away. 

“It isn’t new,” Cloud declared, scanning the area atop the hill and halting the conversation abruptly. “Where to next?”

Riku and Ven joined him with vested interest. To the far right, Riku could just make out the top of a castle, most likely where Aurora reigned. To the left…

“Are you really asking us that?” Riku groused, crossing his arms. “The castle, of course.”

“I’m leaning toward the ominous, threatening thing over there, personally,” Cloud said dryly. “That’s where Maleficent is, right?” 

“That’s exactly why we shouldn’t go there,” Riku argued, sweeping an arm to aforementioned evil lair. What was wrong with this guy?

“Hang on,” Ven considered, holding his chin in his hand. “Doesn’t Maleficent have an observing sphere just like Yen Sid? She might know where the others are.”

Riku took a calming breath. “That doesn’t mean she’s going to help us. We’re her enemies.”

“No,” Ven corrected. “I am, mostly. But she likes you. You’re like her weird dark son or something.”

“First,” Riku said, pointing at Ven. “Absolutely never call me that ever again under any circumstances, for the love of god. Second, are you saying you want me to ask her politely?”

“Where’s the third?” Cloud asked, shoving some dirt around with his foot.

“Okay and yes,” Ven replied brightly. “It’s two masters and a skilled swordsman against an old lady with a weird bird. We’ll be fine.” He pushed Riku on the thorny path toward the lair with both hands. Riku purposely used his full weight against him.

“We don’t really have much to lose,” Cloud mused, walking in front of them. “And if it doesn’t work, we’ll go ask the princess. She’s been under a sleeping curse too, right?”

“Yeah,” Ven said, pushing Riku to use his own feet. “The whole land was, actually. We thought Maleficent was behind the sleeping curse to begin with, but Terra and I couldn’t find any evidence or motive. Yen Sid doubted her involvement, too.” 

Cloud hummed, detaching his sword to slice through an enormous bramble branch. Riku took a closer look at the blade, nicks and scratches in some places, a worn and restrung handle. It was an old weapon, used for many, many years and countless battles. 

“So if the sword isn’t new,” Riku said casually to Cloud, raising his voice as the warrior slashed another branch in their path. “Why are you using it now instead of that cool, puzzle one? Sora wouldn’t shut up about that thing when I asked how you were doing.” 

Cloud said nothing, upward striking through more thorns. 

“Hey,” Ven said in a whisper, glancing at Cloud worriedly. “I think we should lay off the questions. Who knows what’s in his past.”

Riku pursed his lips and continued on, allowing the older man to carve the way ahead. 

The sun had almost set by the time they reached the lair, hues of blue in the west making way for Maleficent's white fog and churning clouds. Riku wondered how he could best reach the sorceress. Walk right in? Yell up at the tower like Rapunzel? 

“Hey, Maleficent!” Ven bellowed, hands cupped around his mouth. Cloud and Riku grimaced at the volume and lack of tact. “Can we see you for a second?!” 

There was a mortifying silence where Riku thought, for sure, a thunderaga spell would be sent down from the heavens. Instead, a very familiar bird call echoed at the entrance of the tower. Riku winced as Maleficent's crow shot at them. It cawed when it reached Ven, viciously picking at the blond’s hair. 

“What?!” Ven yelled, swinging his arms around to swat the bird away. “Seriously?! 

Riku brought a hand up to cover his smile. She’d never allow that behavior to go unpunished. 

The crow cawed once more, for good measure, before flying upward the tower again. 

“Uh,” Cloud smartly articulated, pointing at the ground, which was glowing green in a circle around the trio. 

“Don’t fight it,” Riku warned, remembering this particular trick from his studies under the sorceress. “It constricts your oxygen the more you struggle.”

“What?!” Ven exclaimed, making a sound of exertion when the glowing green rose over them in a neat ball of light and lifted them off the ground. “We could have walked up the stairs!”

“You think she’s gonna wait for us to do that after you screamed at her front door?” Riku asked humorously, leaning back against the curve of magic. “You're on her terms now. And also this was your idea.” 

Not twenty seconds later, they were deposited in a room with cold, stone floors. The rocks were uneven and uncomfortable, noticeable immediately after the light dissipated and dropped the trio unceremoniously. 

Cloud cursed beside Riku, rubbing his side. 

“I have regrets,” Ven said to the lofted ceiling, blinking at the intricate, fully lit chandelier. “I obviously have no idea what we’re dealing with.”

“Obviously,” a deep, authoritative voice sounded, making Riku’s spine instantly straighten. “It’s a disgrace to have you here, in my own abode, but one among you is worthy of my time.” 

She came into the light, resplendent in her wine-colored cloak and draping silver amulets. When Riku lived with her, Maleficent hadn’t donned anything other than the torn, black witches cape everyone associated her with. 

Then again, she was no longer at war. Riku didn’t know how to feel about it now, seeing the woman who’d manipulated him obviously changed. The cape had been somewhat comforting. Something he could bet on. 

Not that he needed that. Not from her. 

If Maleficent saw the emotions play out on his face, she gave no inclination. Head inclined contemptuously, she surveyed the party before nodding to Riku in recognition. “Riku, you appear stronger than last we met.”

“I am,” Riku said simply, rising to his feet and awkwardly pocketing his hands. “You appear...the same.”

Maleficent smiled at him. “Thank you. Now sit, all of you.” She gestured to a wooden table in front of a lit fireplace, rugs rich with indigo, burgundy, and creme patterns below. Riku moved forward first, taking an armchair next to what he assumed was Maleficent's. Ven followed, selecting the one next to Riku, and Cloud next to him. 

The sorceress rounded her high-backed, sleek black armchair. With a snap of her fingers, servers emerged from the curtained windows to deposit drink, silverware, and plates of food. 

“What the heck is all this?” Ven muttered, confused. “Where did these people come from?” he asked Cloud. Cloud looked lost. 

Maleficent sat down, smiling at Riku’s seat choice approvingly. “I don’t think you’ve come to visit me before.” 

“Not here,” Riku said, nodding in thanks to a server that poured him a cup of...something. “Never been to this world before.” 

“And what brings you here now?” 

“A, uh, sleeping curse that’s sweeping the universe.”

“Oh yes,” Maleficent replied as if she’d once known and forgotten. “I’ve kept an eye on that. Great magic from an unlikely source.”

“What?” Ven asked, apprehensively poking at a piece of bread on his plate. “You know who’s doing it?”

“Of course I do,” she thundered, glaring at him. “For hell’s sake, it isn’t poisoned. Eat.” 

Ven glanced at Cloud to share his uneasiness about the food, but the warrior was well into a piece of meat, oblivious to the conversation. Ven took up the bread and bit at it gingerly. 

“Can you tell me who it is? The curse caster?” Riku asked the sorceress as she took a sip from her crystal goblet. “I need to stop them and find my missing allies as soon as possible.”

Maleficent side eyed him. “Are you not going to eat?”

Riku lifted his fork and ate a piece of broccoli pointedly.

“I could tell you who it is,” she mused, tapping a long, dark red nail at her glass. “But then you’d find those obnoxious Masters without delay. Especially that wretched Yen Sid. I could do a little longer without him.”

“Hey!” Ven exclaimed, looking up from a drumstick. “They’re not obnoxious!” 

“It’s my job to make this right,” Riku said beseechingly, glaring at Ven to keep him quiet. Arguing with Maleficent outright was sure to get them thrown out. “It’s what Yen Sid would ask of me.” 

Maleficent rolled her eyes. “I want to help you less now.” 

“Why?” Riku asked, bewildered. “I get you’re not a fan of Yen Sid but-” 

“He treats you as if you are an inexperienced child,” she interrupted, glancing at him unhappily. “And we both know that to be untrue, as you were my apprentice before you were his.” 

“She has a point,” Cloud said, making those the first words he ever uttered in front of the sorceress. “Yen Sid sucks.”

Ven choked ungracefully on his drink.

“He’s helping me rise to my full potential as a keyblade master,” Riku said to Maleficent, feeling the familiar indignation her criticism brought. “I don’t expect you to understand -”

“You write down reports and play pretty with world leaders,” Maleficent restated, flicking a hand away in distaste. “Anyone could do that.” 

Riku scoffed, affronted by the oversimplification. “That’s not all I do.”

“Dear,” the sorceress drawled. “Under me you were conquering worlds and mobilizing creatures of tremendous power with the blink of an eye. He’s holding you back.”

There was a thread of truth in what she was saying. Maleficent had placed a great deal more trust and responsibility in him and his talents before she had a good reason to. He couldn’t yet envision a time when Yen Sid would entrust things to him the same way. How was it that darkness had seen his potential and light hadn’t?

“When does your apprenticeship end?” Ven asked curiously after a beat of silence. “It’s soon right?”

“Uh, I don’t know?” Riku responded, caught off guard by the question. Ven’s inquiry was better than any insult he could’ve vaulted at their host, but it was pretty...personal.

“So you’re just doing stuff he wants you to do?” Ven asked, bewildered by the possibility.

Riku frowned. “That’s what an apprenticeship is?”

Ven put down his meat and wiped his fingers on a cloth napkin. His head tilted in thought before he unexpectedly declared, “I think you need to get out of it.”

“Whoa, whoa,” Riku warned, hand up to stop the turn of the conversation. Ven had always been an ardent supporter of Yen Sid. Did the food have perception changing magic? “This is not why I’m - we’re here -  _ Ven _ .” 

“Don’t be upset with him for pointing out what you failed to notice, Riku,” the sorceress admonished, hands in her lap. “It may not be the reason for your visitation, but it is important nonetheless. I’ve been meaning to speak with you about this for some time.”

Riku slouched in his seat. “Yeah, well. My life is a little crazy right now. Can’t do much of anything to change that.”

“Yes, you don’t have your boy with you,” she claimed, snapping her fingers. An attendant rushed forward to pour more wine. “It’s hard for you to function without him, I know.” 

Ven and Cloud traitorously burst into surprised laughter, fast quieted by Riku’s glower. 

“What, you have something against him too?” Riku questioned Maleficent for the thousandth time in his life. Why was she _ so invested _ ?

“Other than him defeating me and ruining all my plans? Riku, come now,” she answered, taking a sip. “Were it not for your connection with that boy-”

“Wait, do you know where he is?” Riku asked suddenly, ignoring the death glare he got for interrupting. “I need to find him.”

“I thought your priorities were saving the sleeping curse victims first.”

“It is, but if he’s somewhere I could go quickly-”

“He’ll survive without you. Why the rush now?”

“Because!” Riku yelled, catching the attention of everyone in the room. “I messed up and I have to apologize or I’ll lose him forever.”

Maleficent had leaned away from him during his yelling fit and now sat craned back, bemused and suspicious. “What have you done,” she demanded rather than asked.

“God,” Riku moaned, putting his head in his hands. “Just tell me where he is.”

Maleficent stayed quiet, staring at him until he withdrew his makeshift barrier. She quirked a brow. 

Well, it wasn’t like he could lose anything. 

“I’m in love with him.”

The sorceress drew in an aggravated breath and massaged her temples delicately, eyes closed. “This is the most disappointed I have ever been in you.” 

Cloud seemed to choke on something. Riku knew it was another laugh. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m the worst and I could’ve been great,” Riku sassed, glancing at the irate woman. 

“You are already great, Riku. It is your inability to take charge of your greatness that frustrates me. At least your intended knows the value of freedom.” 

“My...what?” Riku blanched, heart racing. “We aren’t together -” 

“I am sorry that love has afflicted you; it is worse than any curse I could create. But I suppose Sora is a worthy candidate for your attention. I will allow it.”

“Excuse me?” Riku said, affronted. Everything was moving too fast and yet not fast enough. 

“She really is his darkness mom,” Ven stage whispered to Cloud. 

“You!” Maleficent pointed at Ven, causing him to pale and shrink in his chair. “Your friends are held in that self-same world Organization 13 hosted their inane operations. Choose your course of action wisely.”

“Wait, why? Who’s holding them prisoner?” Ven asked meekly, concerned for his friends. 

“You’ll come to understand soon enough.”

Cloud, Riku and Ven exchanged wary glances. “Do you have a name we could work with?” Cloud requested. 

“To reveal names is to blind you to the task with emotions and bias,” Maleficent lectured. “It is best you come upon it on your own.”

“And Sora?” Riku asked, eyes pleading.

The sorceress blinked, posture languid. “I’d warn you about the consequences of love, but it appears too late for such teachings. I doubt Bamophet itself could keep you children apart.”

“You’re going to give me one lead, a hundred warnings, and a ‘good luck’?” Riku surmised, thrumming his fingers on the table. 

“I did not wish you luck. Now get out,” Maleficent demanded lazily, hand outstretched with building magic light. A neon green light climbed around the trio once again, lifting and falling away until they were dropped on a path far outside the lair. 

“At least she gave us a head start,” Cloud muttered, standing and brushing dirt off his sleeves. “Could do without the bruise on my side, though.”

Riku could’ve done without half of the conversation. Lord knows who Ven was going to tell, when all this was over and done with. Riku sighed and glanced back to the sinister tower. It hadn’t been that helpful, but he strangely did feel better. Lighter. More optimistic about lifting the curse and finding Sora. 

She must’ve enchanted the food. 

“I wish it wasn’t night. There isn’t even a moon out,” Riku observed, peering into the darkness. Goosebumps were rising along his arms from the cold. If they couldn't reach the ship soon, they might have to camp out. “I can just use a fira - Ven, what are you doing?”

Ven blinked at him innocently, bread in his hand. “Nothing why?”

“Did you seriously take the bread with you?”

“I was eating it when she unkidnapped us!” 

Cloud pushed past them and activated a fire spell on a nearby fallen branch. It glowed brilliantly, casting shadows all around. He took it up and glanced back at them seriously. “Be on your guard. We haven’t had to fight yet, but darkness tends to unleash things kept hidden.” 

“Maleficent wouldn’t allow anything too strong to walk around her world,” Riku denied, looking around warily. “Right?”

“I feel like she doesn’t care as long as she gets her way,” Ven proposed, taking the last bite of bread and wiping his hands free of crumbs. “Terra told me the forest was the worst.”

Well, there wasn’t anything for it. Their footfalls were careful and in tandem, an automatic tactic to detect others approaching with low visibility. 

“So, are we going to The World That Never Was?” Riku asked the group. “Ienzo said he was making progress, but I don’t know if that’s worth waiting for.”

“It’s our only lead,” Cloud said, glancing back at them. “We’re gonna need more chips though. Do they have chips there?”

“I feel like it was abandoned,” Ven wondered aloud, rounding the conversation back to The World That Never Was. “Wait was it? I’ve never been there. Well, I was. With Sora. In Sora.” 

“Uh,” Riku thought carefully. “I never saw anyone there other than - Cloud?”

Cloud had stopped suddenly, arm waved back to them in silent signal. Riku and Ven tensed, knees bending slightly into battle stance. The wind rustled the trees overhead, dry leaves scraped across the forest floor.

But then Riku could feel it, the eyes on them, waiting. 

“I’m going to draw my sword and attack,” Cloud warned in a murmur, unmoving. “Be prepared for an ambush. We’re surrounded.” 

Ven hummed lightly in acknowledgement. “Taking the left.” 

“Okay,” Riku replied, seeing reflective dots to his upper right. “I’m going right.”

“Watch your backs,” Cloud warned as he slowly kneeled to plant the lit torch into the ground. “Stay in the light.” 

And then all hell broke loose. 

Riku wasn’t sure what they were fighting, just that there were many of them. And they were  _ fast _ . He could hear Ven’s aggravated grunts when none of his hits landed. Cloud yelled and slashed his sword forward. Omislash briefly lit up the space in front of them, revealing strange creatures of blue and yellow, flexible and lanky and bobbing. 

“Are they dusks?” Riku proposed to the group, blocking a swipe with Braveheart. “Nobodies?”

“Never seen any like this before,” Cloud yelled, parrying an enemy back. “Can any of you land a hit?” 

“No!” Ven answered, boomeranging his keyblade into the dark and slicing through one of the enemies in the back. The injured creature’s body melded back, the site of regrowth a stark yellow. “They selfheal! We need to get away from here!” 

Riku observed their position, noting that the space between them and the torch had gotten smaller. “We’re being herded in!” 

All at once, the dancing enemies stopped attacking and moved a few paces back. 

Riku held his breath, watching the reflective eyes to keep hold of their position. Then a strange sound, like a tape being rewound. “What is that?” Riku asked, heart rate increasing.

“They’re gearing up for something,” Cloud realized, coming closer to his comrades. “Is that smoke?” 

Ven gasped, brandishing his keyblade and neatly encasing them in a high level barrier. A swath of blue slammed into it a split second later, pushing up and over the dome shape until nothing outside was visible. 

Then silence. 

“Was that the-?” Riku asked, shocked and intrigued. 

“I think so,” Ven answered, riding the coattails of his question. “That’s what it looked like from space, when I saw it happening below. I just didn’t realize it was...The sleeping curse fog is coming from these creatures?”

“For it to be spreading at this rate,” Cloud mused, “there’s gotta be an uncountable number roaming the universe.” He pried the lit torch from the ground and lifted it up to get a better view of the opaque mist. Riku could see the iridescent layer of Ven’s barrier shine intermittently. 

“How is this the first time I’m seeing them?” Ven protested, keyblade still shining in his hands. “Do those creatures really have Aqua and Terra? Yen Sid and the King? It seems unlikely that they’d capture people and then hold them hostage.” 

The trio had no answers and waited with baited breath for the mist to dissipate. “I’m surprised they haven’t found the barrier yet,” Ven commented, arm shaking slightly. “It’d be welcome at this point. I’m running out of MP. Riku could you-”

“Got it,” Riku replied, automatically throwing an ether his way. “How are we gonna get out of this one? aeroga to whip the fog away?”

“Not a bad idea,” Cloud said, looking up at them from his squat. “Might catch the creatures off guard, too. If you can get rid of the mist, I can blindside them. But it has to be fast.” 

“I can do fast.” Riku smirked. “Are we ready?”

Ven made a satisfied noise and pocketed the empty bottle. “Yep! On my count. 1, 2, 3!” 

The fog dropped into their space as soon as the barrier disappeared. Riku called his magic in and ran it through Braveheart. “Aeroga!” The wind whirled around each of them, providing immediate relief, and shifted the blanket of blue out of the surrounding area. 

“Cloud, now!” Riku yelled, but Cloud stayed where he was, sword dropping slightly in surprise. “Cloud?”

“They aren’t here anymore,” Cloud revealed, both relieved and concerned. “I can’t hear or see anything beyond the trees, either.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Riku. I have enhanced hearing and I can see in the dark. They aren’t here.” 

“You have what?” Ven asked, blinking rapidly. “That’s so cool!”

“Time and place, Ven,” Riku reminded offhandedly, looking around the tree line and behind nearby bushes. “Why would they do that and leave?”

“Maybe they didn’t want to kill us?” Cloud offered. “They haven’t killed any of the other victims either.”

“They just wanna put everyone to sleep forever,” Ven said in a light, sarcastic tone. “Not too bad.” 

“Wait does that mean,” Riku began, looking toward the dawning sky. “Did it hit Aurora’s castle too? Or only us?” 

“Only one way to find out,” Ven replied with a sigh. “I was looking forward to a nap in the gummi ship too.” 

  
  


─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

“Aurora is fine, but her husband King Phillip isn’t. He was out riding around the same time we got ambushed. She’s taking it well, but having the King under a sleeping curse is grounds for panic,” Riku explained to Ienzo from the safety of the ship. 

Oh, how he’d wished Sora were with him. Aurora was near tears. Her three good fairies had assembled to help her, but drilled Riku to the very inch of his life for information as soon as they saw him. Ventus managed to soothe the downcast princess while Riku tried, in vain, to make excuses on Master Yen Sid’s behalf. 

Sora would’ve had the right words to say. 

But at least they had something to show for their efforts, even if it was a foreboding destination (and at the cost of Riku’s pride). Ienzo wasn’t too interested in this part of the journey, and had rushed him to get to the medical news. 

Ven was attempting to drive, albeit terribly, while Cloud was trying his best to explain the map-to-pathway ratio to the younger (older?) boy. It was distracting, and Riku was doing his best to stay focused. “He was really sick before this happened.” 

“How sick?” Ienzo asked, jotting down notes off camera. “Fever? Coughing up blood? Respiratory issues?”

“Fever,” Riku clarified, thinking back to the king’s flushed face. “But Aurora said it’s gone down since the curse first hit. An hour ago, now.”

Ienzo hummed, considering Riku with a hand on his chin. “And you say these creatures attempted to put you asleep?”

“Yes.”

“Were you injured at the time?” 

“What?”

Ienzo sighed impatiently. “Were you or any of your team feeling ill at the time the fog was fired?”

“No,” Riku said, glancing over at Cloud and Ven arguing. “We’re all perfectly fine.”

The scientist frowned, writing something down on his clipboard. “All right. Keep me updated. The World That Never Was is your next destination, correct?” 

“Yeah.”

“Good luck.”

“Thanks,” Riku said with a grin. “Sorry we’re giving you so much work to do.” 

Ienzo gave a rare smile back. “This is the most exciting thing that’s happened since Sora’s disappearance into the unknown. It’ll remain so if we have no casualties. Stay safe.” 

Riku hung up and thumbed the screen. Sora. How he’d give anything to lay eyes on him again, hold his hand, hear his voice. His finger navigated through the contact list to Sora’s name, decorated by its namesake with a crown and heart emoji.  Pushing the call button, Riku closed his eyes and brought the phone to his ear. He waited for the automatic voicemail to kick in. Let me reach you, he wished silently. 

When the phone gave a clear ring, Riku jolted, grabbing the attention of his two teammates.

“What’s up?” Ven asked, confused and worried. “Something happen with Ienzo?”

Riku didn’t answer, too relieved at hearing the second ring. Please, Gaia, give him Sora’s voice next.

A third ring. 

“We’re sorry. The mailbox you’ve reached is full. Pleas-” 

Riku hung up, throwing his phone onto the dashboard a little harder than he should have. Head down, he tried not to get swept away with the swell of emotion, bated breath and anticipation that had led nowhere. 

A hand gently rested on his shoulder. 

“Hey,” Ven said lightly, smiling in a way that was too much like the person he was missing. “What’s got you down?”

Riku peered up at him through his bangs, glancing over at Cloud to make sure the warrior wasn’t listening. They were navigating through some asteroids, and as the only person driving, Cloud was far too focused to be eavesdropping. 

“Sora’s phone’s working,” Riku muttered. 

“Oh?” Ven asked, grinning wide. “That’s a good thing, isn’t it? Means he’s in our universe and all.”

“He didn’t pick up.”

“Maybe he’s busy.”

“Maybe he’s avoiding me.”

“Impossible,” Cloud said from the driver’s seat. “Literally. I think it is.” 

Embarrassed that the older man had heard him, Riku bit his lip and looked to the side. Was Cloud’s hearing really that good?

“Think about it this way,” Ven proposed, drawing his attention. “If he’s back, there’s gotta be a reason for it. It hasn’t been that long since he left. That means he changed his mind, right?”

Riku blinked at the logic. “Maybe.” 

That didn’t mean anything for him and his feelings. 

“I just wanted to hear his voice, at least,” Riku admitted, staring at the phone as if Sora would call any second. 

Ven’s face became conflicted as he warred with an idea. “Do you want to listen to the message he left me?” 

“What?” Riku asked, eyes wide. 

“The message he left me right before booking it with Prompto,” Ven explained, smiling wryly. “I think it’ll make you feel better.” He took out his gummiphone and opened the voicemail app, pointing to the top of the list. “It’s that one. Take your time.” 

Riku gingerly accepted the device as Ven walked over to Cloud, speaking louder than he needed to about which chip brands were the best. Whatever Sora said in this message, Ven didn’t want their teammate hearing it. Riku pressed the screen and brought it to his ear, nervous for absolutely no reason. 

Static, and then rustling. A sniffle. 

“Ven?” Sora asked brokenly. 

Riku’s heart stuttered, happy to hear the familiar voice but devastated over its tone. Was Sora crying? 

“Ven where are you? I need to talk to you about something, but you haven’t answered your phone in a long time.”

A pause, more rustling.

“I think I’m going to make a decision I’ll regret, but I don’t have much choice.” 

Another sniffle. 

“Roxas was wrong. Riku doesn’t love me,” Sora said wetly. “I don’t know what to do anymore. Everything is getting out of control. I’m out of control. I have to leave or everyone -” another rustle. 

Silence. 

Two beats. 

Three. 

“I love him so much, Ven,” Sora confessed ardently, static cracking with the force of his exhale. “And he has no clue. Has no idea how much I think about him, worry about him, how often I dream of him. Us together. Living somewhere.” Sora laughed disbelievingly, and Riku barely caught himself before responding aloud, as if Sora could hear. 

Riku would’ve argued, “I know, I know, and I’m sorry I didn’t understand this faster. I love you. Come back to me.” Hearing this from Sora’s lips, even if the words were meant for Ven, removed the clear wall between himself and the universe. 

All the pieces aligned firmly together, in his head and in his heart.

“Anyway,” Sora transitioned, voice going quieter, softer. “I need to move on from all of this. I tried my best, but I’m only causing trouble here. Talk to you later, Ven. Don’t worry, Prompto will take care of me. Who knows? Maybe I’ll come to like him as much as Riku.” 

“You will absolutely fucking not,” Riku bit out, willing it to be true. The clawing in his chest felt like a heartless slashing its way out. Jealousy. It  _ had  _ been jealousy and protectiveness. Possessiveness. Love. He’d been both right and so far off at the same time. 

“We’re leaving this universe, so you won’t be able to reach me for a bit.” Another sniffle. A stuttered inhale. “I’ll see you soon, hopefully. If Riku asks about me, just tell him...Tell him…”

A stuttered inhale. 

“Take care of yourself, Ven. Love you.” 

The message ended, blue light from the phone screen flashing under Riku’s cheek.

“Love you,” Riku whispered reverently, homesick for the boy he’d chased across time and space. He was desperate to explain himself and convince Sora to come back with him, Yen Sid’s expectations be damned. How could he ever have lived in the Mysterious Tower day in and day out? The quietness of those halls, the loneliness of the night sky - weren’t those just different iterations of Maleficent’s lair in Hollow Bastion? Was being a Master worth giving up Sora? 

It all seemed so trivial now. 

The longer he was on this journey, the more he realized how unhappy he’d been. 

Stilted. 

“Held back,” Maleficent corrected in his mind's eye. 

Things were going to change after this. They had to. 

“We’re here,” Cloud called, oblivious to Riku’s emotional turmoil. “How do I land this thing? It’s bigger than what I’m used to.” 

“Do you have your own spaceship?” Ven asked, buying Riku time to compose himself. 

Riku took a calming breath and set Ven’s phone on the dashboard. They had a plan. They had a plan to rescue their friends. Riku had a plan for Sora. Did “find him” count as a full plan? 

Whatever. He’d done it a thousand times before. 

“No, but Cid has a ship and he’s taught me some things over the years. I prefer motorcycles,” Cloud responded to Ven, clicking a few buttons in confusion. 

“Whoa!” Ven exclaimed, eyes wide. “A motorcycle?! That’s so cool!” 

Cloud gave him a tiny smile, moving out of the driver's seat and back into his with a slouch. “Yeah. Can’t use it much in Radiant Garden, but it’s a nice project to work on.”

“Can I ride it?” 

Riku rolled his eyes and plopped in the driver’s seat, clicking the seatbelt in and beginning landing procedures. A storm of white, purple, and black steadily became unblurred as they descended, joined suddenly by neons of all kinds. If worlds could have heartless versions of themselves, this would be San Fransokyo’s. 

Sora atop that skyscraper, lights soft on his face, leaning in for a kiss -

Nope. 

No. 

Focus.

The World That Never Was looked exactly the same as the first time Riku had seen it: dark, rolling clouds, blinking city lights, an enormous fortress, now abandoned, in its center. If they could find the others here, Riku was confident that the mission would move far more quickly. 

And maybe he could see Sora that much sooner.

  
  


─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

“There’s still no one here,” Riku observed as they walked the streets to the fortress. 

A light drizzle was starting up. Though he couldn’t feel it, the streetlamps illuminated falling, angled water brushing against dark metal poles. “Be on your guard. It’s possible those creatures are around,” Riku warned, rolling his shoulders back. 

Cloud and Ven looked around in interest, the latter jogging forward to peer into restaurant windows and storefronts. They were lit up, as if business was running normally.

“This is weird,” Ven remarked, coming back to their group. “There are people here, but they don’t really look like people.” 

“The creatures from before?” Cloud asked, moving to scan inside a bistro. 

“No, just these things with cloaks on. Kind of like Organization 13, but they look beat up.” 

Cloud froze, eyes darting to and fro the steam-covered window before heading to the door. 

“Wait, Cloud,” Riku protested, hand outstretched in caution. “We don’t know what they are!”

Cloud jiggled the doorknob in frustration before breaking the lock with brute strength, kicking the wooden slate open. Riku made out strange people in dark cloaks, just beyond the doorway. They walked aimlessly inside, faces obscured by long hoods. Hunched backs moved painfully slow across the room. Some sat kneeled on the floor, swaying slightly. 

What was this?

Cloud’s fist clenched around the broken knob before vaulting it violently against a far wall.  Ven and Riku flinched, but noticed a lack of reaction from the strange crowd. 

“Don’t start a fight we can’t finish, Cloud,” Riku advised, feeling out of his element. This was starting to feel like a whole different issue, one they didn’t have time for. 

“This fight started years ago,” Cloud replied, voice harsh. “But it can’t be the same. He shouldn’t be able to...” Cloud trailed off, moving inside to evaluate the cloaked figures. 

Riku sighed, grabbing Ven’s arm and following the warrior into the space. Whatever this was, Cloud wasn’t going to let them leave it alone. “What are you talking about?” 

Cloud seized a sleeve from the closest creature and pulled the fabric, revealing a strange humanoid hand, bright green and blue mutated skin gleaming in the dim light, with “341” tattooed in stark black across it. Cloud hissed in alarm, dropping the limb immediately. 

“Reunion,” the creature stuttered and rasped. “We must go to him.”

Cloud paled, moving back with wide eyes. “It can’t be.” 

“What is it?” Ven asked, looking around uncertainty. “What’s reunion?”

The older warrior turned toward them, body tense and eyes clouded over with a flurry of emotion Riku couldn’t place. “Is it Sephiroth?” Riku asked, having limited knowledge but nothing else to guess.

“It can’t be,” Cloud repeated, peering at his own fingers. “We agreed. He agreed.” 

Ven sighed heavily, scratching the back of his head anxiously. “Are these people suffering? Can we help them?”

“They’ll disappear when  _ he _ has been addressed,” Cloud answered, anger rising every passing second. “I need to find him. He’s here. He must be.” 

The warrior strode past them and back out into the city streets, rain dropping heavier against the pavement than before. Riku joined, following Cloud’s determined line of sight to the white fortress ahead. “You think he’s there? That he has the others with him?”

“If my guess is correct,” Cloud began sardonically. “He’s there.” 

Ven walked forward confidently, shooting them an easy smile. “Then let's hit two chocobos with one meteor.” 

“That’s a horrible expression,” Cloud protested, momentarily drawn out of his anger. “Why would you say that?”

“That’s what people say!” Ven defended, aghast that it made Cloud so upset. “Doesn’t mean I’m going to actually hurt a chocobo!” 

“Better not,” Cloud grumbled, walking briskly to the looming structure. 

The banter did little to soothe Riku’s nerves, wracked as they were by the chain of events leading to this moment. Sephiroth? Here? And they were going to fight him? 

Riku sighed, exhaustion rising with every drop of rain that fell into his eyes. It was clear Cloud was the only one suitably prepared for the situation, and that he harbored an enormous past with the ruthless “one-winged angel”. The best Riku could do was research while they had time. “What did you mean when you said Sephiroth agreed to something?” 

Cloud turned a corner, surveying the new area swiftly. “We agreed to stop fighting. Aerith is a very talented healer, and she consented to cleanse him of the darkness.” 

“She can do stuff like that?” Riku asked in wonder. “Is it really possible?”

“His darkness was not the same as yours,” Cloud chided, already answering his next question. “Sephiroth had a foreign entity inside of him. Made him do terrible things. She was able to cast it out with some help.” 

Riku blinked at the small revelation. Sephiroth had been possessed? “That happened to me too. I got taken control of for a long time.” He hated thinking of who he’d been then. The horrors of his actions. The innocent people who got hurt. “It’s the worst feeling in the world.”

“Agreed,” Cloud murmured, rubbing his arm. “I didn’t realize you’d faced something similar. How were you healed of it?”

“I had to confront him, Ansem, and fight for dominance. It took years of me confronting my insecurities that fed the possession before things got better.” Riku explained, shooting a nervous look at Ven. The other boy had been staring at him strangely as they talked. “But I think what mattered most was Sora. He was the light I followed, back when I couldn’t find a way out. Even when I was at my worst, I kept getting pulled back to him. I told myself it was because we were enemies. But really, I needed him.” 

They turned another corner and came to the entrance of their destination, the staircase unwelcoming in its brightness. The silence wasn’t pitying or awkward, the way it usually was when people learned Riku’s story. He was grateful for Cloud’s lack of sympathy. “How did Aerith do it? Was she his light?” Riku asked curiously, wondering how much of his story aligned.

Cloud’s shoulders lowered slightly, Buster sword gleaming silver and black. “No, I was.” He placed his hands in his pockets, turning slightly to look at Riku in the eye. 

And it clicked. 

Riku saw Ven’s mouth part in surprise. He didn’t know what to do or say with that information. Was there a universe where he and Sora were still fighting to the death? Still kept apart by the darkness and the memory of what it’d done? 

“Let’s go,” Cloud commanded, taking the first steps up the stairs. “I’ve given him enough chances. It’s time to end this, for the last time.” 

The castle foyer was empty, as were the hallways they traversed. The silence inside was deafening. Every second encased in the white walls made Riku feel a little more uneasy, a little too close to the darkness that once ruled him. Too much like Castle Oblivion.

Ven drew his jacket closer to his body despite there being no breeze. 

“The holding cells,” Riku remarked as they looked around the floor’s many entrances. “The others would be there, probably.” 

“Where do you think Sephiroth is?” Ven asked carefully. 

Cloud didn’t respond, moving instead to peer inside a doorway. “This looks like a meeting chamber, they may all be on this floor. Let’s go up. Prisoners usually require tight security.”

‘Sephiroth might be guarding them’ went unsaid but understood.

The hike was quiet and tense, not enough safety for Riku to think carefully but not enough danger to stop his mind from running. 

“Hey,” Ven whispered after a couple of floors, grabbing Riku’s arm. “There’s another one.”

Riku frowned at a lone, cloaked figure walking miserably to their far left. “Do we just leave it alone?”

“Yeah,” Cloud said ambivalently. “Nothing we can do.” 

There’d been very few situations where Riku was forced to leave someone to suffer. He was lucky that death was something he’d ordered in his dark days, not directly caused. Part of him ached with guilt still, remembering the heartless he controlled descending on worlds, their black blanket of limbs a comforting blindfold for his eyes. Nearly blocked out the hearts of thousands, pink and red and glittering, rising up into the sky. 

Sight was seldom accurate. 

Riku sighed in relief when they reached the prison uninterrupted, opening the door cautiously. The last thing they needed was to give away their position. That is, assuming Sephiroth was unaware of their presence thus far. 

Cloud brandished his sword and entered first. Riku and Ven followed suit, summoning their keyblades and peering at the surroundings. It was brightly lit and quiet, eerily so. 

The first few cells were empty. Up ahead, Ven made a small, excited sound followed by a soft tapping. Riku turned to ask Ven what he’d found, only to spot the blond peering into a cell a few yards away, grin wide and relieved. 

“Terra!” Ven whisper yelled. “Wake up! It’s me! Ven!” 

“We have one here too,” Cloud said softly, peering into a unit ahead of Riku. “King Mickey, it looks like.” 

“Are they all injured?” Ven asked a little louder, kneeling down to peer at Mickey. “Terra’s shirt is dark in one spot; I think he has a gash. And won’t wake up, but he’s ok otherwise, I think.”

Riku rushed ahead, seeing Terra and Mickey fast asleep and unresponsive. The King had some scrapes on his face and a large burn on his forearm. Their chests rose steadily with breath. That’s what mattered the most. “Is Aqua here? And Master Yen Sid?” 

“Accounted for,” Cloud answered, a number of cells away from them. “And more, Riku.” 

Riku frowned at the tone, jogging forward to take stock of Aqua, dead asleep, a deep bruise on her temple, and Master Yen Sid, sorcerer’s hat missing and cloak ripped. Cloud pointed into a cell with visible concern. 

There, sitting propped up against the far wall with an enormous red and pink sword wound at his chest, was Sora.

Sora. 

Sora here and injured badly. 

Riku’s breath stopped, taking in his best friend’s drooping spikes atop his head, his ripped jacket, the bruises around the wrist he could see. Every scrape Riku saw was a second of torture he added to Sephiroth’s demise. He hadn’t known the silver-haired warrior was so deadly. And Sora had defeated him at one time. How was this outcome possible? 

“There are some others. Sora’s injuries look the most severe,” Cloud said behind him, but Riku couldn’t pull himself away from the cell. He slammed Braveheart into the bars before anyone could tell him not to, gasping in surprise when the metal clang activated a barrier around the cells. He growled and cast curaga, hoping to heal the prisoners at a distance. 

The spell bounced back against the barrier, refusing to cast past the narrow walkway. 

Ven cursed, moving into battle stance automatically. “I’m going to assume that means we’ll have company soon?”

“Likely,” Cloud commented, looking ahead. “Follow me.” 

“And leave them?” Riku yelled, aghast. “Are you kidding me?”

“We don't have much choice,” Cloud reasoned. “Can’t free them if we’re dead, and this is a perfect spot to be ambushed.” 

Riku bit his lip, taking one last longing glance at Sora. Cloud was right. The injury looked serious. It was physically difficult to follow his party when the boy he loved was in such a state. Riku locked his jaw and ran to catch up with Ven and Cloud. The sooner he stopped Sephiroth, the sooner he could heal Sora. It would be okay. 

It had to be okay. 

The hallway opened to a large, circular space. Big enough to battle in, if Sephiroth decided to drop by. They looked back down where they’d come for the murderous man that Cloud knew best, unsure which direction he’d come from. 

“Do you think he’s also behind the sleeping curse?” Riku asked Cloud, battle stance ready. 

Cloud scoffed. “He’s not the type. He’d have killed them instead, if given the chance.” 

“Then why are the others not dead?” Ven asked, confused. “Hostages?”

“Can’t be,” Cloud doubted, furrowing his eyebrows. “He would’ve made it clear he had them, then. Wait-” Cloud began, as if coming to a new conclusion.

A pattern of lights emerged from the ceiling above them as a whirring sound cut through Cloud’s voice. They barely had time to register what it was before reflexively dodge-rolling out of the way, ceiling collapsing where they’d been. 

A silver-haired man in a white and black coat landed gracefully from the new entrance, standing with a slowness that reeked smug confidence. 

Riku frowned. “Hey, isn’t Sephiroth supposed to have really long hair?” he asked Cloud, eyes evaluating the man in front of them. “And that sword is nowhere near as long, right?”

Cloud appeared stupefied. “That is not Sephiroth. I don’t know who that is.” 

The man glanced up at Cloud before darting forward, Buster coming up to block just as the blade swung down. Cloud held his ground, taking the opportunity to look closer at their opponent before parrying back. 

“Who are you?!” Cloud demanded, flicking his sword up to block again, and again, as the attacks continued. “Who do you serve?” 

“I serve no one,” the man drawled, seething at the words. “I am chosen, and you are rats!” 

Cloud grunted at a particularly hard hit, snapping Riku and Ven out of their stupor. Riku ran toward the enemy, poised to blindside as Ven cast aeroga on their party. Braveheart was inches away from striking when the man suddenly shifted, igniting a fire spell at Riku and kicking Cloud square in the chest. Cloud flew harshly into the white wall, Buster now yards away. 

Riku mentally thanked Ven for the defense boost. The stranger’s attacks were surprisingly powerful, reminding Riku of the way Cloud himself fought. Just a few well-placed attacks could take him out of the game entirely. “Who are you?!” Riku asked again, hoping the second time would stick. 

The stranger turned his full attention to Riku, stalking forward with a sick grin. “Me? I am the redeemer. Ravus.” Brilliant light collected in the palm of his hand. Ven shouted something indeterminable before Riku was hit square in the chest - a burst of pain and electric jolts across his body. 

Then weightlessness. 

He was falling. Ravus’s attack had broken the floor beneath Riku’s feet, and now he was plummeting into a very painful landing.

Riku braced for the inevitable impact of the next floor below. A bright light filled his vision before he landed, soft magic bringing him down safely. The sound of swords and Cloud yelling continued overhead, echoing in the new space. Riku exhaled in relief as he felt his body made careful contact with the floor. None the worse for wear. 

“Hey man,” a familiar voice greeted. “You okay?”

Riku opened his eyes and groaned at the sight of Prompto’s face. “Not you,” Riku complained to the air. Someone had to have it out for him up there. 

An unfamiliar laugh rang across the court. Riku rose to his elbows and peered around Prompto, seeing two men around the same age behind the gunslinger. One with dark, spiky hair. Another taller, larger one with tattoos on his arms. 

“I feel the same way about him every day,” the large one said to Riku. 

“Hey!” Prompto protested. “I’m not that bad, right Noct?”

The shorter one, Noct, shrugged. 

“Wow,” Prompto commented to himself, unimpressed. He shook his head and watched Riku rise to his feet apprehensively. “Anyway, are your buddies fighting a guy with-”

“Incoming!” The Big One yelled. 

Riku managed to move out of the way before Ven’s Pulse Bomb hit him. Ravus slammed onto the floor and laughed, as if entertained, before rising steadily back to his feet. 

“Very good,” he taunted as Ven landed gracefully beside Riku. “What else can you do?” 

Before Ravus could activate his sniper-like beam, The Big One swung his broadsword into the enemy’s side, propelling Ravus clear across the vast space. 

“Man, I hate that guy,” he gruffed lowly, watching the body settle in a mess of limbs.

Riku winced at the position. If Ravus wasn’t dead, that was going to hurt later. He barely had time to consider a relationship between the lunatic and Prompto before Cloud touched down between The Big One and Noct, automatically moving to strike. 

“Wait!” Riku yelled, stopping an unnecessary fight. “I think they’re on our side.” 

Cloud frowned, lowering Buster a fraction. “Where’s Ravus?” 

“Over there,” Prompto said, pointing to the unmoving heap on the floor. 

Cloud did a double take, blinking to make sure his memory aligned with the person in front of him. “Why are you here?” 

“Ravus kidnapped some of my friends. And Sora,” Prompto said, looking purposely at Riku. “We’re here to rescue them.” 

“You let Sora get captured?” Riku asked, seething. He’d wondered, back in the holding cells, how Sora could’ve gone from Prompto’s company in another universe to injured and back here. Of course, Prompto hadn’t been able to keep him safe. Of course, Sora had found trouble.

“Yes, and I didn’t think - Wait,” Prompto said, switching from an upset, guilty expression to a suspicious one. “Why are  _ you _ here?”

“He has our friends too,” Ven explained, keeping a careful eye on Ravus while extending a hand Prompto’s way. “My name’s Ven.”

“Prompto,” the man greeted, hand on a hip while the other did a short handshake. “You wouldn’t happen to be  _ Ventus _ , Ven, would you?”

“Yeah!” Ven chimed, understanding dawning on his face. “That means you’re Sora’s Prompto!” 

Riku did not like that. 

“Maybe we can talk about it later,” Cloud remarked indifferently, focused on the fallen enemy. “Ravus is moving.” 

They got into formation immediately, Prompto pulling out his guns and Noct materializing a lance. Ravus was sluggish to rise, chuckling slightly under his breath. Riku squinted his eyes and saw a strange, black substance attached to the man’s right side. It dripped lightly onto the floor below, viscous and stark against the white floor. 

“What is that?” Riku wondered aloud.    
  


“Doesn’t matter,” Ven dismissed, crouching down and enabling his cyclone commands. “Just make sure not to touch it!” 

“Gladio, that means you should probably hang back,” Prompto cautioned, aiming his guns as Ravus smiled at them. “We got this.” 

Somehow, impossibly, Ravus had gotten faster. Riku didn’t even see the enemy’s feet move before he was at Prompto’s side, pummeling him in an impressively concise combo. 

“Prompt!” Noct yelled, spearing Ravus in the back with his weapon. 

Ravus roared, turning attention to his attacker and pulling the lance out easily. The same dark, slugely substance dripped from the wound instead of blood.

“Noctis!” Gladio warned, moving forward to help. 

Riku got there first, casting Dark Firaga as a distraction while Noctis summoned another weapon, a rapier like Ravus’s. 

“Got it!” Noctis yelled to Gladio, flinging the rapier, a broadsword, and a huge axe at Ravus in quick succession. 

Who the hell were these people?

“Did he just throw an axe?” Ven asked Riku from a few yards away. “What the heck-”

Ravus roared with anger, propelling the weapons that’d landed away. Noctis was hit with the rapier, knocked down to the ground as he groaned. The axe caught Gladio off balance, and the rapier honed in on Ven. 

“Ven!” Riku attempted to warn, but it made full contact with his friend’s side, knocking him out cold. Riku barely had time to move his feet before he heard a whistling in the air. He sonic dodged the remaining lance that Ravus had countered, and moved forward to land a hit on the triumphant attacker. 

As soon as it struck Ravus’s arm, Riku felt a current of power ripple through the room. An impact to his stomach, all the air rushing out, and the cold of the floor as he scraped across it. Riku’s vision was blurry as he watched Cloud and Gladio struggle to maintain the upper hand. Gladio fell first after a series of aerial counters. 

Riku let out a disbelieving laugh. How was it so many of them couldn’t take this guy down? 

Cloud was faltering, his movements less precise, sloppier. He’d stopped using Omislash and Braver, meaning his MP was most likely depleted. Riku weakly reached for Braveheart to cast a weak cura to his allies. It wouldn’t get them up and moving again, but it might save them from the worse injuries. 

Half of Ravus’s body was now emanating tar, and Cloud was struggling to avoid it. Riku knew it was only a matter of time before he was disarmed. Caught off guard for one second, Cloud’s posture fell out of alignment, bringing him to his knee, Buster useless at his side. 

“I am chosen,” Ravus said to Cloud, rapier hoisted high. “And I will go to her, to my sister.” 

The rapier swung down as a large gust of wind shot through the room, making Riku close his eyes from the strain.

A piercing metal sound, like swords coming together. 

Riku opened his eyes and evaluated the scene, hoping Cloud had found an opening. 

He hadn’t. Sephiroth stood in front of Cloud, black wing spread menacingly and Masamune brandished proudly. 

Sephiroth’s sword had intercepted Ravus’s swing. 

With one swift motion, Sephiroth swirled his wrist, displacing Ravus’s position, and plunged Masamune into his chest. Ravus gasped, shocked. Black spilled from his open mouth before he fell to his knees, eyes unfocused. Riku watched, horrified, as a black mass opened from under Ravus and pulled him in. 

Gaia, let that not have been an escape. 

“Sephiroth?” Cloud called out tiredly, cautiously. 

Sephiroth turned to observe the warrior kneeling on the floor, struggling for breath. “Cloud.” 

There was a strange silence between them. Riku struggled to understand what it meant. 

“There are clones in the-” Cloud began, sounding distressed.

“Yes,” Sephiroth answered. “Not mine.”

“How is that possible? He was talking about reunion.”

“I am not of my own making” Sephiroth reminded him, green eyes narrowing. “I was created. We were unable to destroy all the creators, it seems.” 

“Hojo?” Cloud guessed, apprehensive and confused. “But I killed him.”

“No, Hollander,” Sephiroth said, extending a hand to Cloud. “I’ve been hunting him down across universes. I believe his labs are here.” 

Cloud looked at Sephiroth’s hand distrustfully before taking it, hoisting himself up and observing the room. “That makes my job much harder.” 

“I see no reason why we cannot collaborate. We are both invested in his demise.” 

A silence, interrupted by Prompto’s groan of pain. 

Cloud downed a high elixir and cast a curaga across the court, prompting a chorus of gratitude from the injured. Riku groaned as his bruises knit back into unblemished skin and soreness of his legs disappeared. Similar sounds of relief reverberate are the spell wove its magic. 

“You didn’t follow me,” Cloud said, turning attention back to Sephiroth.

Riku tried his best not to listen in, but curiosity far overrode the attempt. By this point, Cloud knew a lot about him, more than Riku cared for him too. Why not even out the playing field?  (Sora would want to know this part of the story when he was healed up, anyway. Who was Riku to deny him that?)

“I did not,” Sephiroth answered, sounding somewhat put out.

“You happened to be here at the exact time I was going to get injured?”

“Yes.” 

“You’re lying,” Cloud accused.

“Only I am allowed to injure you to such a degree.”

“That isn’t a denial.”

Prompto got to his feet, stretching up. He pointedly looked away from the strange argument between Cloud and Sephiroth, taking count of his friends. “Whoa, didn’t expect that from Ravus. Where’d he go?”

“He left,” Ven said from his kneel, shaking his head. “I think I remember him going through a portal or something.” 

“He got away?” Prompto asked apprehensively, hauling Noctis up with a hand. “How’s that possible? There were so many of us and only one of him!” 

“There was something wrong with him,” Gladio remarked, still sitting on the floor. “That black stuff.” 

“It looked like geostigma,” Cloud offered to the room before glazing up at a speculative Sephiroth. “Is that possible?”

“What’s geostigma?” Riku asked, standing and flexing his left arm. 

“A disease,” Sephiroth answered as their makeshift party came closer. “It doesn’t matter. We need to find Hollander before he creates more clones. I’m sure he has unwilling specimens somewhere.” 

“Whoa, whoa,” Prompto said, hands up. “I’m just here for Iggy and Sora.” 

Riku glared. “Sora wouldn’t let you leave this place without helping the others.”

“Alright,” Ven cut in, stopping the argument to take in the new faces. “There’s a lot going on. First, I think we need to help out the captured. Up there.” Ven pointed upward to the hole in the ceiling. “I think we can airstep from here, Riku.” 

“I can warp there,” Noctis offered, looking at Prompto and Gladio. “I’ll bring Iggy down and help free the others. Is the exit there compromised?”

“No, it’s intact,” Cloud confirmed, glancing up. “I can take the stairs.” 

Sephiroth flapped his wing once before wrapping an arm around Cloud’s waist, pushing them up and into the air. Riku couldn’t help but grin at Sephiroth’s sheer audacity. 

“Fuck!” Cloud yelled in surprise. “Seph- stop!” They rose higher and higher until they landed above. Riku could hear Cloud complaining about something angrily. Noctis threw a sword through the hole and disappeared at its point, some type of teleportation magic. Riku glanced down at his keyblade with jealousy. Why airstep when you could do something like that?

“Let’s go?” Ven asked him, airstepping up with ease. 

Riku huffed and followed. 

“They’re unlocked now,” Cloud said to them when they arrived. Noctis was already in a cell, lightly slapping a man’s face. “Go,” Cloud directed Riku, pointing at Sora.

As if there was any chance of Riku not going to Sora first. 

Riku ran to Sora’s side, fingers sliding in anticipation as he opened the squeaking door. Sora’s hand was cold when he took it into his. Riku brought it up to his lips and blew hot breath over the knuckles and fingers, rubbing vigorously to create warmth. One thousand times Riku had done this for this best friend, and never had he felt so desperate to make it work. 

“Curaga,” Riku whispered, running a hand through Sora’s hair and watching green light sink into tan skin. The main injury at Sora’s chest healed neatly before his eyes, leaving an angry dark red mark. Magic could only go so far. 

The rest of the injuries disappeared entirely, allowing him to relax just a little bit. Riku could vaguely hear Ven and Cloud casting their magic on other prisoners. New voices asked quiet questions. 

“Wake up,” Riku whispered to Sora, cradling a cheek in his hand and brushing the soft skin with his thumb. “Sora, you dummy, c’mon.” A deeper breath from his best friend had him smiling. “That’s it. Nice and easy.” 

Sora’s eyes fluttered open, unfocused and sleepy. “Riku?” 

“Yeah,” Riku murmured, body warming from the sound of his favorite voice. “I’m here.”

“How?” Sora mumbled, leaning more heavily into the hand on his cheek. “You didn’t…”

Riku ran his other hand through Sora’s hair again, hoping the motion was soothing for Sora as it was for him. “What didn’t I do?”

“Didn’t know where I was,” Sora replied lazily, eyes focusing a little more on him. “How...find me?”

“I will always find you,” Riku vowed seriously, and after a moment’s consideration, brought his lips to Sora’s forehead. “No matter where you go.”

Sora’s eyes widened in surprise before narrowing abruptly, as if trying to parse out a difficult situation. Whatever affect his gesture had on Sora was lost to something more important. 

“Danger,” Sora said suddenly, bringing his hand up to grasp Riku’s shirt. “Ku’, you gotta…” 

“I know,” Riku assured him, prying the hand away and dropping a kiss on the palm reverently. “Don’t worry. I got this.” 

Sora’s face shifted from worried to abashed after the kiss. Maybe he’d thought the first was a mistake? A pleasant pink filled his best friend’s cheeks. Riku felt a glow in his chest from causing the reaction, and vowed silently to do it again and again. 

“What?” Riku teased. “Did you like that?” 

Riku did it again, pressing his lips against Sora’s bare skin. Sora made a squeaking noise in response. 

“You,” Sora started, face on fire. “Mean.” His head was drooping again, energy dropping steadily. The curaga had healed him, but he still needed a lot of bedrest. 

Thank Gaia he was okay. 

“Uh huh,” Riku patronized, massaging Sora’s hand. “Time for someone to sleep.” 

“But,” Sora protested. 

“Sleep,” Riku whispered in his ear, watching blue shimmering light cascade around Sora’s head. Sora managed to glare at him, belatedly realizing magic had been cast, before passing out in his arms. Riku gingerly lifted him up, making his way out of the cell to take stock of the situation. 

Ven had Aqua propped up and leaning heavily against him, despite their height difference. She looked up at him and sighed in relief. “Riku. By the stars, it’s good to see you. What happened to Sora?”

Ven adjusted his grip. “Later. Terra and the King haven’t woken up yet. Yen Sid’s up, though.”

“Can he walk?” Riku asked worriedly. 

“No, but he said he has an item on him that can bring everyone back to Radiant Garden. Mysterious Tower has too many defences on it for him to pass through right now,” Ven said, readjusting his grip again. “We’re gathering everyone there.” 

“Oh thank Odin,” Prompto said from his right. Riku frowned as he came closer to Sora and surveyed him in relief.

“How’d you get up here?” Riku asked suspiciously.

“Noct can warp with other people,” Prompto said, like it was nothing. “He’s okay?”

“Now he is,” Riku said, moving Sora away from Prompto. 

Prompto gave him an aggravated look. “Really dude? Is this the time for you to be a jerk? You’re going to have to hand him over anyway.”

“Excuse me?” Riku asked, incensed at the notion.

“Riku,” Ven shouted, waving him over. “Come here a sec.” 

Riku hadn’t even noticed that Ven and Aqua left his side, but moved toward him anyway, glaring at Prompto with every step until he passed him. Sora was solid in his arms. Nothing could take that away. 

“Yeah?” he asked Ven, who looked over Sora quickly. 

“You cured him?”

“Of course.”

“Okay,” Ven said, taking a breath. “You’re gonna have to leave him with Yen Sid and the others. Before you argue, just listen. He needs a place to rest, and it’s still dangerous here. Even though we found everyone, they aren’t in a position to help us.” 

Riku did not like where this was going. “So? We found them and we can regroup and come back-”

“I am not leaving,” Cloud declared, pulling up to their conversation with Sephiroth behind him. “This is a situation that could destroy our worlds if we let it. It’s a mistake to flee when we have Ravus weakened.” 

Riku gripped Sora closer, looking between Ven and Cloud. “I’m not leaving Sora.” 

“Then you can’t stay here,” Ven said. 

“And neither can you,” Cloud said, looking Ven up and down. “You’re favoring your right side. The curing magic can only do so much, and you won’t be an asset at this rate.” 

Ven pursed his lips. “I can’t let you do this by yourself. I’m a keyblade master. I’m supposed to -”

“You will likely perish if you attempt to fight Ravus with a sprained ankle,” Sephiroth said unexpectedly. “Listen to Cloud.” 

There was a hush among the hall. Riku hated the entire situation. Hated that he still didn’t understand what was happening. “They’re right, Ven,” he said, locking his jaw. “Go join the others.” 

Ven looked at Riku and down at Sora, as if he wanted to challenge whatever decision Riku had made. “Are you coming, too?” 

Riku said nothing, opting instead to gaze at Sora’s sleeping face. 

Ven sighed. 

“Good luck, Cloud, Sephiroth,” Ven wished, hands on his hips. “If I could join you, I would.” 

“Safe travels,” Cloud said, smiling wryly. “I expect to find you in Radiant Garden with a ton of those chips you told me to try, when this is over.” 

“You can bet on it!” Ven said, sending one last concerned glance at Riku and Sora before walking to Yen Sid’s cell. Now that Riku paid attention, he could see the limp in Ven’s gait. 

He hoped nothing would challenge his friends on the way back. 

“We’re heading out too,” Noctis called from a couple yards away. Gladio was behind him, carrying another man with glasses. They waved. Riku inclined his head in farewell. Prompto trailed behind his group, taking one last, worried look at Sora. 

Cloud backed away from Riku, tugging Sephiroth with him.

“What?” Sephiroth asked. “Why are we leaving?”

“Shhh!” Cloud reprimanded, looking at Riku. “It’s private.”

And while Riku didn’t like how easy it was for Cloud to understand what he needed, it was nice to have it without needing to explain. This was an impossible situation. 

If Sora were awake, he’d stay. 

If Sora were in Riku’s shoes, he’d do anything he could to help Cloud and to save the worlds from any potential harm. 

If he left with Sora, his best friend would never forgive him for it. 

“Are you really going to keep him here with that maniac loose?!” Prompto asked from across the way, arm waving dramatically. Riku hadn’t noticed that the man stuck around. Looking at him, Riku knew the answer. He swallowed and walked forward, stepping in front of a cautious and bewildered Prompto. 

“No,” Riku said simply, pressing a kiss to Sora’s head. 

“Oh, so you’re leaving with us?” Prompto asked, shoulders falling in confusion. 

“No,” he repeated, hugging Sora closer to his body. “Sora is leaving with you.”

He didn’t dare look up at Prompto, not when he had to part with Sora so soon. His heart stuttered with preemptive pain. Why were they always being separated? What was it that kept them together and sundered them apart? 

“I love you,” he whispered into Sora’s hair. It felt like too little to say. The words couldn't hold everything in. And Sora wasn’t awake to hear them. 

Prompto stared at him, face unreadable, as Riku deposited Sora in Prompto’s grasp. The other man accepted the burden easily, taking stock of Sora’s main injury. He glanced up at Riku with what Riku assumed to be reluctant respect. 

“Don’t die over here,” Prompto said, worried. “He’d never get over it.” 

Riku chuckled darkly. Death hadn’t stopped them last time. “Make sure he’s safe; that’s the only thing that matters.” 

Prompto turned, nodding at him once, before disappearing into Yen Sid’s cell. Riku waited with baited breath as a brilliant light filled the chamber, and though he couldn’t see, he knew they had all gone. “

What next?” he asked Cloud, feeling Sora’s absence like a great wound.

“We go to the labs,” Sephiroth answered. “It is likely Hollander is trying to repair Ravus there.” 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

“And how do you know where the labs are?” Cloud asked Sephiroth suspiciously as they descended a large, spiral staircase. Riku hadn’t known the castle ran so deep. 

“I’ve been here for a few days investigating,” Sephiroth said coolly as he came to stop at a massive door barred with magic. “This is as far as I could go. None of my attempts have been successful.”

“Oh,” Riku said, staring up at the door. “I can help with that. Locks are kinda what keyblade wielders are good with.” 

Sephiroth and Cloud moved away to give Riku space. He gathered his MP, blood rushing with the surge of magic. Energy climbed from his feet to the top of his head, and then rushed back down. Braveheart smoothly shot a beam of light at the barrier before disappearing. A satisfying click echoed throughout the area, and the forcefield dissipated. 

Sephiroth stepped forward and pushed open the door, moving inside swiftly when it appeared no threats were imminent. Cloud followed, tilting his head to Riku in a silent gesture of thanks. 

The labs looked ransacked. Strange substances spilled from broken jars and apparatuses, cages were open, the bars bent and contorted. Papers were strewn all around in a disorganized mess. 

Ravus was not here. 

“No ones here,” Riku commented, avoiding sparking, open wires that hung down. 

“But they were,” Cloud said, kneeling down to evaluate a black trail leading from one side of the room to a large metal contraption, where it ended. “Why does the sludge stop there?”

Sephiroth moved to the device, hand on the strange, wide arcs. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say this was a portal device of some kind.” 

“So neither Ravus or that scientist are here?” Riku asked, irritated. “Then we could’ve just gone back with the others.” 

“But then we wouldn’t have this information, as disorganized as it is,” Sephiroth argued, taking a few papers from a nearby table. “Notes, tests, things Hollander has been working on.” 

“How is he even alive?” Cloud asked Sephiroth, eyes trained on a paper in his hand. “I thought he degenerated, mutated and died.” 

“He what?” Riku asked, confused. “What is going on with you guys?”

Cloud and Sephiroth shared a look. “Long story short?” Cloud offered. “Seph was genetically modified in a lab back in our world, injected with cells from an alien parasite to be super strong and fast before he was born, and then said alien parasite took possession over his body and mind. He tried to claim our planet in the alien’s name by destroying it. Failed, obviously. And things were okay for a while. Then the darkness took the whole universe, so I suppose it didn’t really matter anyway.”

“You saved countless people with your endeavors, Cloud,” Sephiroth chastised, moving closer to the blond warrior. “They may not be gathered on our home planet, but they are alive and have a second chance, thanks to you.”

“Not everyone survived,” Cloud spat angrily. “Some didn’t come back with the light. Aerith did, but…”

“I know,” Sephiroth said. “But who’s to say they aren’t alive? We could simply be unaware of it. That is why you’ve joined this boy on his quest to save Sora, is it not?”

“That’s not what I was doing,” Riku interjected, guilty over breaking up the moment by fueled by the desire to get it over with. “Well, kind of. We were trying to solve the sleeping curses, too. Have you heard of them? This world was our lead.” 

“I believe I have something that might interest you,” Sephiroth said, reading a portion of the yellow stained paper in his hands. “It looks as though Hollander ran tests on some sleeping victims, trying to ascertain their aliment as well.”

“A number of prisoners we released were under the spell,” Cloud said to Riku. “That checks out.”

“It says he was unable to afflict any physical harm to those sleeping. As though they were protected in sleep. Wounds closed together automatically, like-”

“Like mako in your system would,” Cloud mused. “But he didn’t create this?” 

Sephiroth tsked, looking around the room. “We need more from this report, but the pages are scattered.”

They got to picking up the documents, filing among three piles that ranged in potential importance. It took far longer than Riku thought it would. With some degree of humor, he realized he was still doing paperwork, even when Yen Sid wasn’t asking for it.

One document in particular caught his eye, a direct continuation of Sephiroth’s page. “Here!” he yelled, drawing their attention. “It says, ugh this writing is atrocious...It says ‘happening on this event is a wealth of potential’?”

“Then he isn’t behind it,” Cloud ascertained, staring at Sephiroth in bemusement. “He was curious. And Ravus -”

“Was a test subject to replicate Hojo’s work,” Sephiroth finished, shooting Riku a considering glance. “Hojo was the scientist that created me. He is dead. I am certain. Hollander was his rival.”

“But they didn’t have mako, or your cells,” Cloud argued. 

“They may have had my cells,” Sephiroth said, amused. “This is not the first time I have fought Ravus. He has wounded me before, and he may have taken some of my skin on his blade.” 

“How long ago was this? Why didn’t you tell me?” Cloud asked, furious. 

“Cloud,” Sephiroth admonished. “You said you didn’t want anything to do with me. I wanted to make sure the universe was safe from our demons. You’ve done enough in your lifetime to ensure that.” 

“Guys,” Riku interrupted, heart thumping in his chest as he turned the page over. His body tensed with each new line of theory. “He knows where the curse is coming from. It’s coming from a person, not a magic spell.” 

“What?” Cloud demanded, walking over to read the sheet himself. “How is that possible?” 

“I don’t know,” Riku said, thinking rapidly. “But it says that Ravus retrieved the subject. Who’s the subject?” 

“We just sent all those people to Radiant Garden,” Sephiroth mused. “And among them may be the perpetrator. What tests were run?” 

Riku sighed, flipping the notes over and skimming the content. “Says he wanted to extract the soul? But he didn’t have the resources. He attempted it on his own and caused a wound slow to heal.” Riku bit his lip anxiously. 

“It mentions keyblades here,” Cloud said from his right, flipping through some papers on the ground. “And soul extraction as an ability.” The warrior ran a hand through his hair, blinking at the mess around them. “He means hearts.”

“So the curse is coming from someone’s heart?” Riku wondered in alarm. “It’d have to be someone powerful for that to happen, right?” Yen Sid. It could be him. Could be the reason Riku’d been sent to the worlds for mere research and recording, to make sure Yen Sid’s own monsters weren’t invading. “I think I know who it is.”

“That is, perhaps, one situation solved,” Sephiroth declared, voice echoing from his location across the lab. Riku heard the beeping of buttons and looked up, seeing the silver-haired man adjust controls and type something on an operating device. A great, loud whirring sound. 

The device they’d guessed was a portal brightened, multiple arcs moving spherically as magic filled the center. Cloud covered his eyes when a sudden wind kicked up dust and research notes, swirling them around the room. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” Cloud yelled above the noise. 

Sephiroth kept his attention on the device, paying no mind to his hair dancing in all directions. “It is our only idea.” 

Metal arcs slowed as the light deepened into a magenta purple, the center becoming darker than the tendrils on the outer edges. It moved like light. It was definitely a portal. 

“Are you sure it’ll take us to where they went?” Riku yelled, moving closer cautiously. A beaker dropped and broke in front of him, sending glass fragments into the air. Riku dropped to a ball with a curse. 

“It’s still set to the previous coordinates,” Sephiroth said as the wind and mechanical noises died down, calming his hair enough to smooth it down with leather-gloved hands. “I am unable to determine where exactly, as the computer monitor is broken.” 

“What if we can’t get back?” Cloud asked, watching Sephiroth fix his hair. “We’ll be abandoned somewhere we don’t know without a ship - for Gaia’s sake you're missing the most ridiculous part.” Cloud approached the taller man and reached up to untangle a few locks of hair placed comically atop Sephiroth’s head. He ignored the automatic flinch Sephiroth gave when his hands came close. “Can you just - Why are you so tall? Bend down,” Cloud ordered, as if he weren’t fixing his nemesis’s hair. 

“Yes Sir,” Sephiroth said seriously. 

Was that a joke? Riku watched suspiciously and with no small amount of confusion as Sephiroth leaned forward to provide Cloud the angle he wanted. Sora was going to have a field day with this when Riku told him. 

“Oh, shut up,” Cloud responded without heat, and Riku could see a smile threatening to break loose over his stoic teammates face. “There,” he said finally, smoothing a long lock down and turning to the portal as if nothing had happened. “Let’s mosey.”

Riku’s gummiphone had no reception down here, and what’s worse, it was on low battery. He tsked, sending a message to Sora and Roxas. If he managed to get a signal at any point, they would at least know what Riku was doing. Riku counted his lucky stars that Sora hadn’t fallen under the curse. So long as a handful of them remained awake, Riku could figure this out and keep the realm protected. 

He braced himself, staring at the portal’s warping colors in apprehension, before stepping into the strange coolness of magic. 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───   


It was cold. Riku grimaced as frigid air raised bumps on his arms. He looked around the strange, dark wasteland and hopped off the portal. “Where did we end up?” he asked his teammates before glancing up at the night sky. 

It looked alive. Colors danced across the air in front of them, nothing like the aurora of the Mysterious Tower, but captivating nonetheless. It was almost as if there were glowing light pathways that cut from the sky to the ground, shimmering in golds and blues. “Are these ruins?” Riku asked, squinting at the remains of a building beside them. 

“I think so,” Cloud agreed, cautiously touching a sharp slate of metal that stuck out the ground and went far into the sky. “It reminds me of Edge. My city after it was destroyed.” 

“This destruction isn’t recent,” Sephiroth assessed, messing with machinery that looked out of place. All around them were strange piles of dirt and metal pieces, yet by the portal new equipment gleamed innocently next to someone’s belongings: a couple of monitors, some kind of clawed machine, a few tables with stained cloth over it, surgical materials, notebooks frayed and torn. 

“Hollander must’ve taken advantage of this abandoned location. There’s a drill covered by black cloth over there,” Sephiroth said, motioning to a large structure that appeared to be a shadowed rock. “This planet must hold something of interest.” 

“Hey,” Riku said, spotting a dark substance not far from the portal. “I found Ravus’s trail.” 

They tracked it over the rough terrain, on the lookout for enemies and new noises. A strange hush ruled over the plains, as if the site were sacred. Riku was loath to be here at all. It felt eldritch. Unnatural. Foreign. “Where are we?” Riku wondered again. “I’ve never seen a place like this, and I’ve travelled a lot.” 

“I fear we have trailed far from our universe’s domain,” Sephiroth said with a deep frown. “Which may prove perilous, should you be unable to wield your keyblade.” 

Riku flinched at the suggestion, quickly realizing he’d never  _ been _ outside of their universe before. Arm out, he connected to his heart center and tugged, summoning Braveheart as he normally did. 

It did not come. 

“I regret that I did not warn you,” Sephiroth said with a hint of apology. “I didn’t think Hollander was capable of spanning such a distance with a rudimentary machine. It’s best that we keep track of his camp. The portal will be the only way out.”

Cloud sighed heavily. “Which means you have no weapon, meanwhile.”

Riku locked his jaw, glancing around him. “I can swing one of those metal poles in a pinch. Using a keyblade isn’t too different from a sword.” The trick was finding one what wasn’t too heavy or light. He chuckled lowly. “I just went from being a commodity to being a burden. Imagine that.”

“Here,” Cloud offered, brandishing a new weapon and presenting it to Riku. 

“Is that a baseball bat?” Riku asked incredulously. “With nails in it?”

“Hey,” Cloud said, offended. “Don’t knock it till you try it. It’s surprisingly strong, and the only thing I have on me that you can actually lift.” 

Riku took the bat, swinging it lightly and adjusting his stance. It would do. 

“The trail is becoming more saturated,” Sephiroth voiced, yards ahead of them. “We’ll be coming up on one of them soon.” 

“Only one?” Riku asked. 

“Yes,” Sephiroth affirmed, looking off into the distance. “There is now blood as well.” 

“You don’t think,” Cloud half proposed as they climbed a small hill. “That Ravus…”

“Went mad and is trying to murder Hollander?” Sephiroth finished with a grim smile. “Is that not what I did to everyone I could find?”

“Hollander might already be dead then,” Riku said, stopping at a sizable puddle of blood. “Looks like he was injured badly here, and then dragged himself over this hill.”

“Be ready,” Sephiroth cautioned, brandishing Masumune. “We do not know what they are capable of.” 

The steep hill dropped off, and at the bottom was a normal man, white coat stained red, black substance creeping around his hands and neck. The rolling spasms of his body made Riku wince. “What’s happening? Is he dying?”

“He’s morphing,” Cloud realized, hand moving toward Buster. “We have to kill him before-” 

A terrible, pain-filled scream cut across the plains. Riku drew his eyes back to Hollander in fascinated disgust as the black substance covered the entirety of his body and began to bubble. 

“Descend quickly,” Sephiroth ordered, jumping swiftly down the hill. “We are too late for the mutation. Get into position.” 

They did as told, surrounding the transforming body with a wide berth as Hollander’s limbs expanded and warped, becoming far larger than any of them expected. 

“Back up!” Riku warned, though he didn’t have to. They all retreated in surprise as the monster rose higher and higher, wider than it should’ve, before the black faded into purples and the mouth parted to reveal gleaming, sharp teeth. The monster gave a giant roar that echoed throughout Riku's sternum. “It’s a behemoth!” he yelled stupidly. 

Was he really going up against a behemoth with a baseball bat?

“Cloud,” Sephiroth bit. “I’ll disable it.” 

“Got it!” Cloud replied, casting haste and wall on them. “At least materia works here. Riku, do you have any magic?!” 

Riku frowned, experimentally casting aeroga for good measure. He sighed in relief as the spell settled around him. “Yeah!” 

Sephiroth shot forward suddenly, whirling his sword in a combo that had the huge monster vaulting in the air. How strong was Sephiroth? Had Sora lying about beating him? The aerial onslaught did no favors for the behemoth, which defaulted earth and physical attacks. 

“On my mark!” Cloud yelled at Riku. 

Sephiroth ended his onslaught with a downward strike that Riku approved of, slamming him into the ground so hard that Riku fought for balance at the small quake it produced. 

“Now!’ Cloud yelled, immediately releasing an Omnislash and following it with a handful of quick strikes to the rear. Riku followed suit, casting firaga and graviga before slamming his bat into the behemoth’s ear. It roared in frustration, shaking its body enough to give Cloud and Riku pause. 

Sephiroth came in from above, poised to strike down again before a burst of dark magic emitted from the beast, hitting him directly and at full force. It caught Cloud and Riku too, shoving them to the ground. Riku groaned, feeling the ground shake while the behemoth moved in a direction. 

Riku hoped it wasn’t his. 

Arms: functional. Left leg: slightly sprained. Head: pulsing. 

He shoved himself up in time to watch Cloud get swiped into a jutted piece of metal, bending it on impact. The blond groaned, glaring at the monster as he curaga’d the party.

Riku got up much faster after the heal, casting thunderaga to distract the behemoth from Cloud. 

Firaga Wall unexpectedly followed his attack, splitting the monster from Cloud effectively. Riku glanced up to see Sephiroth had cast it, and was gearing for another. 

“Shadow Flare!” Sephiroth yelled, cursing when his magic was reflected back to him and outward toward Riku. Riku gasped, narrowly dodging a ball before another slammed into his right side. 

“Curaga,” Riku gasped, hoping it would help as much as the last had. He could hear Sephiroth attempting to gain the upper hand again, but every brief lift into the sky was followed by the behemoth biting enough to make the swordsman draw back. It’d learned Sephiroth’s tactic. 

Cloud shot forward, fire wall long dissipated, and executed a strike raid while the creature focused on Sephiroth. It bit in Cloud’s direction before unpredictably shooting a beam of magic from the jewel atop it’s forehead - a direct hit to Sephiroth. The warrior went down suddenly, evolving Riku’s worry into anxiety. Could they defeat this thing?

“Graviga!” Riku shouted, aware that it was the last of his magic. Worthwhile, perhaps, when the behemoth stopped from landing what would have been a critical hit to Cloud’s side. Cloud took the opening with grace, cross-slashing until the behemoth began limping for purchase. 

“The head!” Riku warned, watching helplessly as it began to glow again. He ran forward and chucked the nail bat at the creature, immediately regretting it. Unlike the keyblade, it couldn’t be summoned back. He’d forgotten. 

“Shit!” he cursed as the beam activated his way, creating huge indentations in the ground below as he ran. After a few seconds of aiming at Riku, the monster paused to clamp it’s jaws around the warrior to his right. The laser beam sliced up and down the ridges of the land, cleaving metal spikes and crumbling ruins that surrounded them. Cloud struggled. 

The behemoth successfully bit Cloud while he’d attempted to cast curaga. It shook him until the warrior found the right handle on both jaws and stubbornly pulled them apart enough to escape. 

Riku was still running when the beam turned from him to Cloud without losing power. Sephiroth attempted the rise but failed, watching an already tired Cloud come into direct alignment with the laser. 

“Cloud!” Riku yelled out in horror, seeing the beam close distance. He’d run himself into a corner, and Riku had no way of helping. 

A new voice repeated Riku’s exclamation. 

The beam suddenly bounced back, reflecting onto the surprised, roaring behemoth. 

When the smoke cleared, Riku could make out a man in front of Cloud. Tall, dark hair, somewhat spiked. A broadsword proud in front of him. Body armor of blue and gold that matched his greening eyes. 

Eyes like Sephiroth and Cloud, when they fought. 

Riku huffed in relief, seeing his friend alive behind the stranger’s one-shouldered cape. 

Cloud looked haunted. 

The man dove forward in a slash identical to Cloud’s, making sounds of exertion as he wrangled the weakening, increasingly desperate monster.

A curaga settled around Riku’s shoulders, and he glanced up to see Sephiroth joining the fray.

Cloud was frozen. 

The sky became abruptly overcast as Sephiroth cast what Riku assumed was his strongest attack. His hands began to glow as the land grew dark with shadow. 

“Descend, heartless angel,” Sephiroth said calmly, watching a halo appear atop the behemoth. A striking light surrounded the beast, wounding it significantly before the mystery man executed a chain slash. 

Riku winced at the great roar in response. The behemoth thrashed once more before crashing down and beginning to disintegrate. The sky cleared, revealing the strange thin aurora and the disintegrating glitter of the monster’s body.

Thank Gaia. 

Riku slumped down onto his knees and took a deep breath, willing his heart rate to slow down. When was the last time he’d gotten into a serious fight without his keyblade, alone? Never. 

Was he over reliant on his weapon?

Riku mulled the idea over dissonantly while he watched Sephiroth uncap an elixir and drink from it deeply. One calculating eye was trained on the mysterious man that’d come to their rescue. 

The mystery man wiped his hands and smiled happily, too happily for a warrior of his age and stature. 

“Man, I never thought I’d see one of those again,” the man commented to Sephiroth, his voice causing Cloud to flinch violently behind him. “Or you guys, for that matter.”

“Is it truly you?” Sephiroth asked apprehensively, walking closer to the pair. “Or are you some copy?”

“You think anyone liked me enough to clone me?” the man asked before scoffing cheerfully. “No way. Not as cool as you or spikey over there.” He turned to look at the still-kneeling warrior, blue eyes wide with worried recognition. “It’s me, Cloud. And it’s gotta be you, right?”

Conflicted, Cloud looked from the man to Sephiroth and back again.

“Zack?” he asked weakly, unsurely. Desperately, Riku realized. Was this someone he thought he’d lost? One of people who hadn’t returned from the fall of their world?

“Yeah,” Zack said, dismissing his broadsword. “And I know it’s you. You’re older, cooler looking. Damn, Spike, those muscles.” 

Cloud laughed disbelievingly, eyes shining. “No way. It can’t be you.” 

“It is!” Zack claimed, coming closer to him and kneeling down to get at eye level. “I left you that sword on your back, remember?” 

They stared at one another in happy disbelief before Cloud jumped forward, hugging Zack tightly. “Gaia,” he commented, uncaring about his tears. “I thought you died. It’s been so long since...I can’t believe it’s you.” 

“Same here,” Zack said, nuzzling his hair before turning back to Sephiroth. “Hey Seph. You sane?”

“I am sane, Zackary,” Sephiroth replied distractedly, examining Hollander’s leftover items and notes. 

“Ugh,” Zack commented, wrinkling his nose. “I don’t miss the full name.” 

“Where have you been?!” Cloud asked in disbelief, as if Zack’s appearance was only now truly sinking in. “I looked for you forever and I couldn’t-” 

“I’ve been bouncing around a lot,” Zack admitted, scratching the back of his head. “Looking for you, or Aerith, or ‘Geal. There’s a few of us from Midgar that I’ve managed to find so far.”

Riku rose and stretched out his calves, walking over to Sephiroth. He didn’t want to intrude, but it was hard not to when there was nothing else to do. Sephiroth watched him and passed a few gummiblocks his way. Riku took them, raising his brows and turning them over in his hands.

“You found others?” Cloud asked, amazed. “Where? Who?”

“Well, Reno, for one,” Zack said, rolling his eyes. “He’s a drama queen still. Kunsel and Gen, too.”

“Genesis?” Sephiroth asked, head inclining sharply. “Are you certain?”

“Yeah, an even worse drama queen,” Zack said in good humor, gaze landing on Riku. “Who’s this? Your son?” 

Riku recoiled. “What? No!”

“He’s joking,” Sephiroth said with a small trace of amusement. “No, Zackary. This is Riku. He’s helping us track one of Hollander’s experiments. It seems the scientist was trying to replicate Hojo’s work with another, who is now mutated and is missing.” 

Zack’s face fell, observing the damage done by the behemoth. “I knew about this camp, but I wasn’t sure if it was actually Hollander. Was this his latest creation?”

“It was Hollander,” Cloud said softly, smiling wryly at Zack’s obvious surprise. “He didn’t degenerate entirely, last we saw him. The lifestream would never resurrect people who’d done such wrong.” His expression softened. “You’re here.” 

”I’m here,” Zack repeated, pulling them both up to standing. “And wherever you go, I’m coming too.” 

Cloud grinned widely at the words. It was the happiest Riku had ever seen him. 

“Hey,” Riku whispered to Sephiroth, who was also watching on with a neutral expression. “Are they, you know?”

“I know what?” Sephiroth asked, brows furrowed.

“Like are they,” Riku trailed, glancing back at them embracing. “Together?”

“Together.”

“Romantically?”

Sephiroth blinked, reevaluating the pair with interest. “Perhaps. They were close before Jenova, the parasite, and I wreaked havoc on our world. I was told Zack died defending Cloud, when they were young.” Sephiroth looked uncertain then, staring at the couple with a hint of sadness. “Cloud must be relieved to have him back.”

Riku didn’t know what to make of that, but he remembered Cloud’s subtle hint in the gummiship. 

The three of them had a complicated relationship that would only get more difficult with time. Riku hoped his mission here would end before any real drama could grow. He had enough of his own. 

Sora.

“We need to head out, don’t you think?” Riku asked Sephiroth, rolling his shoulders. “Ravus’s trail might go cold.” 

“Indeed.” Sephiroth pocked the remaining items of worth and cleared his throat. “We must go, Cloud.” 

Zack looked stricken at the words, glancing between the two. “Wait, wait. I can help! I know this place. And I have a ship! Well, it’s not really mine but I could help you track down this guy -” Zack rambled. 

Cloud grabbed his arm in exasperation. “Zack. Shut up, for Gaia’s sake. You can come.” 

Zack smiled brightly, turning to Sephiroth and Riku. “We’re a team now!”

Riku’s heart skipped a beat, hearing Sora’s words in Zack’s. Now that he thought about it, the two were very alike. Bright personalities, heroes, big smiles...Had this been the one Cloud had told him about all those weeks ago in Radiant Garden? The one that had a history of sacrificing himself?

Invigorated by the recent win and the acquisition of a long-lost friend, the party quietly followed Ravus’s inky trail over another ridge. A small docking station, empty of vessels, laid below them.

Cloud cursed lowly. “He stole a ship. He could be anywhere.” 

“Not anywhere!” Zack interjected with pride, slipping an arm across Cloud’s shoulders. “My ship can detect others from far away, and we have a GPS constantly going on in this area. Lots of scavengers here, and we like to make sure we get the good stuff. Scare them away.”

“What are you talking about,” Cloud deadpanned. 

“Ship!” Zack declared loudly. “Have it! Got it! Calling now!” He reached into his pocket, bringing out a strange device and pushing a button. A brief silence. Riku met Sephiroth’s emotionless gaze and fought a smile.

“Hellooo YRP this is big daddy can I get a confirmation over-” Zack requested. 

The device crackled with static.

“Stop calling yourself big daddy,” a woman’s voice demanded, low and dark. “Or I’ll stop answering.”

“Paine!” Zack crowed. “How are you doing goth majesty?”

Sephiroth cleared his throat, reminding Zack that time was precious with a neat glare.

“Right, okay this is an emergency we need immediate pick up at my location over-” 

More static.

“Affirmative, coming to you. ETA ten minutes; five if Brother drives like a maniac.” 

“Okay,” Zack said to the device. “I got three others with me, just a heads up.”

“Do they have money?” a new, higher voice asked. “They can stay if they pay.”

“Rikku,” Zack greeted, laughing when Riku looked up at him. “We got two Riku’s now but it should be easy to tell them apart. This one’s a boy.”

Wait a second. 

“Is this Yuna, Rikku and Paine?” Riku asked the device, ignoring Zack’s surprised glance. Cloud’s eyes widened.

Silence on their end, before, “Riku!” a new voice said happily. “It’s been years!” 

“Yuna,” Riku greeted back. “Wow, funny to find you here.” 

“Me?” she asked incredulously. “I’ve never heard of you or your friends venturing outside your system.”

“Well, Cloud’s here too,” Riku said, smiling at the blond across from him. 

“Uh, hi,” Cloud said awkwardly, staring at Zack’s device. “Been a while.” 

Zack looked affronted. 

“You’re here too?!” Yuna asked disbelievingly. “Wow, ok. Don’t worry, we’re coming to get you! Brother, hurry!” 

The connection cut. 

“How do you know Yuna?” Cloud asked in angry skepticism.

“How do  _ you _ know Yuna?” Zack asked back, hands on his hips.

Sephiroth sighed deeply, looking up to the sky with his arms crossed. Riku agreed. 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

It was the biggest ship Riku had ever seen in his life. 

The Celsius had multiple floors, elevators, a restaurant, different sleeping quarters with beds that didn’t shove back into the wall, viewing docks, lounge areas, a sparring room, and technology that Riku couldn’t even begin to comprehend. They’d had a tense moment when Yuna introduced one of their crewmates named Shinra. Sephiroth had immediately attempted to spear him with Masamune. Thankfully, Zack and Cloud had gotten him under control. 

“It’s just a name, dude,” Zack admonished afterward. The pout on Sephiroth’s face was extraordinary. 

Riku couldn’t believe Sora was missing all this. 

“You are in Spira!” a very loud, heavily accented man told them when introduced. “Welcome! I am Brother! I own ship and drive pretty Yuna to the best treasure spots in galaxy!” He gesticulated wildly, making Cloud back up in concern for his safety. 

“Brother,” Zack said seriously. “We need to follow someone’s trail. Where you found us, another ship left right before. Can you track it?”

“Can I?!” Brother spat, offended. “Of course I can! No one can do like Brother do.”

“Very true man,” Zack said, grinning. “Can we lock on to their flightpath? Some fighting needs to be done. Safety of innocents depends on it!” 

“Are we saving the worlds again?” Rikku complained in human form. Riku was taken aback when he’d seen the three at normal height, rather than the small fairy bodies he knew them for. 

“No,  _ we _ are,” Cloud clarified, gesturing to Sephiroth, Zack, and Riku. “We just needed a ride.” 

“Well, if it isn’t blondie!” a new voice yelled from behind them. Riku turned to see a red-haired man in a suit. He looked remarkably like Lea. 

“Ugh, Reno,” Cloud commented, though a smile was on his face. “You’re looking as annoying as ever.” 

Riku hid a laugh at the comment, though not effectively. Reno’s attention shifted to the new face, squinting his eyes in exaggerated observation.

“Who’s this guy? Sephiroth clone?” the red-head asked, coming up to him suspiciously. 

“What?” Riku sputtered, backing away. “Just because we have silver hair doesn’t mean we’re related or cloned!”

“Silver hair,” Zack muttered to Cloud, elbowing his stomach playfully and trying to muffle a laugh. 

“I know,” Cloud whispered back through his own chuckles.

Sephiroth glanced at him with shared disdain for their two teammates. Riku returned it.

“So, how far is Ravus,” Riku asked the room, trying to change the subject. 

“Not too far,” Shinra said from his chair while typing vigorously, voice raspy. “But moving at high speeds. We can chase him, but we won’t be able to get him until he lands.” 

“A good time to relax, catch up,” Zack said, placing a hand on Cloud’s shoulder. They shared a fond expression, equal parts wonder and relief. “A lot has happened. Genesis is on board, too.”

Sephiroth jerked his head up, body tense. “Where?”

“I’ll show you,” Yuna offered from beside the map, walking over to the party. “Riku, if you want to rest awhile, I can also take you someplace quiet.” 

Riku mulled over his options. He didn’t want to relax. He wanted to find Ravus, end him, and then go back to Radiant Garden to finish his actual job for the actual responsibility he accepted - the sleeping curse.

Riku sighed deeply and accepted Yuna’s offer, following her and Sephiroth out of the bridge with a brief wave to Cloud and Zack. 

So many people around him, and none of them Sora. 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

  
  


Time passed so slowly. 

Riku knew from his own adventures that hours could go by for him and be days on other worlds, depending on how far they were from the Mysterious Tower. How would it work from here, a different universe? Fear that he’d return to Radiant Garden after Ravus’s defeat only to find a year had passed barged into his thoughts, unbidden. Or Sora, having waited a long time, deciding to give up and start a life with Prompto. The thought made his chest ache with longing. 

He hadn’t been able to express his feelings to Sora before leaving, and now he was regretting it. He regretted every moment he’d had with Sora, unaware of the emotions between them, too dense to recognize it for what it was until someone else took Sora from under him. 

What a joke. 

The gummiphone was unresponsive underneath his fingertips, but he held it anyway. Shinra and Brother had tried their hardest to find a way to charge it, but warned the wrong surge could destroy it, wipe it clean. They offered to take it apart and find the corresponding wires, that it would take ten minutes at most, but Riku was terrified that they’d mess it up and wipe the memory. He had things on there that weren’t backed up. No way. His photos and text conversations were precious to him.

“Riku.”

Riku rolled over on the bed, blinking at the sight of Cloud at the top of the stairs. It was a strange layout. A couple beds in a small loft with the restaurant below. Yuna offered private quarters, but Riku liked looking up at space from the windows and hearing the ambiance of the bar at night. Whatever night was. 

“Yeah?” he belatedly responded, blinking rapidly.

“Good news and bad news,” Cloud breathed, sitting on the bed across from him.

Riku sat up, alert. “Ravus? He’s landing?”

“Not yet,” Cloud said, looking him over and landing his attention on the phone. “Still dead?”

“Yeah, why? What’s the bad news?”

“The bad news is also the good news.”

“What?”

“We’ve crossed back into our universe,” Cloud said, smiling uncertainly. “Just passed Wonderland.” 

Elation spread across Riku’s body, followed closely by overwhelming worry. “Why is he here?” 

“I don’t know.”

Riku made an exasperated noise. “If my phone was working, we could warn them.” 

“Already tried contacting Chip and Dale, no answer.” 

“That’s impossible. They’re always on the job.”

“We’ve called three separate times. Getting close enough to patch through to Cid, though. Do you wanna come?”

“Do I wanna come,” Riku muttered to himself grumpily. “Duh. Let me put on my shoes.”

“Keyblade all good?” Cloud asked. 

Riku shoved his feet in his combat boots and stretched out his hand. Braveheart materialized like an old and dear friend he hadn’t seen in some time. Riku sighed in relief. He could fight without it, but as an extension of his heart, he’d missed the safety it brought. 

Also, it sure as hell beat a nail bat. 

“Good,” Cloud commented, walking downstairs. “We’re gonna need that. And maybe some of our friends.”

“Hopefully the others are still awake,” Riku commented, jumping off the last few steps and heading into the elevator with Cloud. “There’s no way Ravus can take all the masters combined.” 

Cloud pushed the button marked “BRIDGE” and crossed his arms. “And Sephiroth and Zack now, too. How am I gonna explain that to Teef?”

“Teef?”

“Tifa,” Cloud corrected. “She hates it. Try it sometime.”

Riku chuckled, emerging from the elevator and walking onto the busy bridge. “She won’t be able to complain if Ravus is going crazy somewhere.” 

“There you are!” Rikku yelled, waving at them. “Something crazy just happened! A big lightning bolt outta nowhere!”

“What?” Riku asked, coming forward to the dashboard. 

“Magic in space!” Brother hollered, throwing his head back dramatically. “The spirits help Yuna!” 

Riku squinted his eyes at the display and mutely turned to Yuna, who cradled her forehead with a hand in resigned aggravation. “I’m telling you, it wasn’t me!” she protested.

“A lightning bolt hit Ravus’s ship?” Cloud asked Paine, seemingly the only focused observer left. 

“Yes, it was purple,” Paine said lightly, evaluating the unsteadily pace of Ravus’s ship. “Just a single spell, enough to force him to land at the next available opportunity.”

“He’s landing!” Zack warned suddenly, pointing at the descending ship. 

“Where?!” Riku asked, coming over to view the map with Brother, Paine, and Zack. “You gotta be kidding me.”

“It is the biggest world in this area,” Sephiroth reasoned from behind Shinra, across the bridge. He pointed to something on the screen and Shinra slapped the finger down. 

“Easier to run and hide,” Yuna explained, tugging at her hair. “And it’s outfitted better than the other places we’ve passed for docking. Cause of us.” She smiled in apology. 

“Okay,” Cloud said, hands on his hips and game face on. “Radiant Garden has a pretty strict security process for docking. Ravus will land, but he’ll be questioned.”

“Unless he kills them all,” Riku retorted. “You saw him last time. He was desperate.” 

“Give me the radio,” Cloud requested, thanking Paine as she passed it over. “Can you patch me to Radiant Garden? We can tell them to prepare a welcoming party.” 

“Aye aye,” Rikku said, pressing a few buttons and handing a device to Cloud. Dial tones as it began to connect. It rang. And rang. And rang. 

“Is it supposed to take this long?” Zack wondered, arms crossed. “I thought you said security was tight.”

“It is,” Cloud said, confused. “Why isn’t anyone picking up? Ravus hasn’t landed yet, has he?”

Yuna double checked. “No, he’s close though. Give or take ten minutes.”

The line kept ringing. “It’s been over three minutes since you’ve called, Cloud,” Sephiroth said. “No one is there.” 

“Impossible,” Cloud denied, disconnecting the line. “We never leave it open and unmanned.” 

“This is not looking good, yeah?” Zack said nervously. “Were you guys at war or something? Unexpected attack from an enemy?”

“No,” Cloud said, frustrated. “It doesn’t make any sense.” 

“Unless,” Riku considered, dawning understanding and horror filling him. He was vaguely aware of eyes on him as he wrestled with a possibility. 

“Sleeping curse?” he asked Cloud, hoping it wasn’t the truth.

Cloud’s mouth parted in shock. “You think? But it isn’t supposed to spread that fast. It doesn’t hit twice.”

“Do we really know that?” Riku implored. “Ienzo didn’t give us much to go on, and there were no certainties.”

“And now we know that one among those delivered to Radiant Garden was the cause of it all,” Sephiroth put together, staring at Riku consideringly. “It is not a wayward assumption that it became a bigger issue while we were gone.”

“How long were we gone?” Riku asked, looking beseechingly at Yuna. “Do you know?”

She shrugged helplessly. 

“He’s landed,” Rikku said suddenly, Zack looking over her shoulder. “He’s in Radiant Garden. Are we landing too?”

“No,” Cloud said. “You’re dropping us off. We can take a fall fine. I know - don’t look at me like that, Zack. We talked about this. Only Riku, Seph and I can go. The last thing I want is the sleeping curse to take you down with us.” 

Zack appeared angry and torn. “Like hell I’m leaving your side.”

“Next question,” Rikku said brightly, ignoring the developing drama. “There are two places with huge monsters that are destroying everything. Where do you want to be dropped?”

Riku rushed to the screen, seeing plumes where explosions had rained. Bright lights in the Great Maw that Riku knew were keyblades. None in the Square, where something colossal was taking down a statue. “It looks like no one has the one in the Square.” 

“Seph and I can take it,” Cloud said, peering at Riku. “You help your friends.”

“What if you can’t handle-”

“When are we ready to drop?” Cloud asked, ignoring him completely. 

“Square is T minus 2 minutes,” Rikku said. “Big crater thing 3.”

“I’m coming and you can’t stop me,” Zack declared petulantly, following them out the bridge and into the elevator. 

“Yes I can,” Cloud responded, pushing the button to the cargo hold. 

“We actually cannot, Cloud,” Sephiroth added unhelpfully. “He is too idiotic to keep contained.”

“Aw, thanks Seph,” Zack said happily, nuzzling at the swordsman’s arm. Sephiroth pushed him away without looking. “I’ll come with you guys. Good luck, Riku!” 

Riku gave a two-fingered salute, laughing when it was returned, and watched them jump out of the cargo hold opening into the afternoon sun. 

He was next. He could do this. 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

“Riku?!” a twin pair of voices yelled when he landed directly in the Great Maw. 

Riku glanced up to see Ven and Roxas staring at him, one in relief and one in abject confusion. A distance away, Xion held up a barrier wall that kept the three of them safe. She turned at the sound of his name before grimacing at an onslaught of laser beam strikes to the barrier. 

“Need help?” Riku asked, running up to join them. 

“Dude, we needed your help days ago,” Roxas protested, out of breath and watching the wall flicker. “But I’ll take it now!”

“Welcome back. Also, I thought you were gonna deal with him,” Ven said tiredly, sweat dripping down his temple. He wiped it away with his shirt end before continuing. “Rox and I have been keeping him distracted while Xion looks for a weakness, but at this point, we’re just trying to not die.”

Before Riku could ask what Ven meant about “dealing with him,” a surge of magic caught his attention. 

“Slipping!” Xion warned, dodge rolling immediately as the barrier collapsed, dangerous beams hitting the dirt around them. 

Riku ducked, summoning Braveheart to cast curaga. 

The smoke cleared, but instead of a monster Riku thought he’d see, it was Ravus. 

“Fuck,” he cursed under his breath. Cloud had assumed the larger form causing more damage was Ravus, mutated from the black substance. While the man walking up to them was mutated, limbs longer and wider than they should be, skin darkened where his veins were, eyes glowing green, it was still mostly human. 

“Have any of you touched that black stuff on him?” Riku shouted, pointing at the place it now emerged from.

“No, it looks gross!” Roxas answered, taking in Ravus’s infected collarbone with pursed lips.

“Good! Don’t come in contact!” Riku warned. “This is not gonna be easy.” 

Ravus warped from in front of them and appeared behind Xion, blasting her forward with a charged strike. She screamed in pain, huffing while Roxas ran forward and threw both Oblivion and Oathkeeper at Ravus. He warped out again. 

Riku and Ven came closer to Xion as Roxas healed her, though she still seemed exhausted. They all did, apart from Riku.

“Where is everyone?” Riku asked. “Leon, Terra, Aqua?”

“Sleeping curse,” Ven said, inhaling sharply as Ravus appeared in front of him. They parried, Ven dodge rolling before a dark ball could make contact, and exchanged strikes evenly. Riku tried hard not to think of the implication of Ven’s words, casting Dark Firaga to distract Ravus and create an opening. 

Did Ven mean that everyone else was asleep?  _ Everyone _ ? Including Sora?

“Sora too?” Riku asked Roxas as he came up to join the fight, casting thunderaga. 

“Not quite,” Roxas said vaguely, jumping directly into the chaos when Ven managed to land a hit. Riku locked his law, looked back at Xion, still unconscious, and surged forward to assist. He couldn’t worry about Sora now, not when all his friends were in direct danger. 

It was chaos. 

How Ravus managed to intercept all of their strikes afterward was beyond him. Ven shifted in Cyclone and managed to get Ravus in the air, providing Roxas the perfect opportunity for an Aerial Spin Swing. Riku activated his rarely used shotlock and watched in satisfaction as Ravus felt each hit. 

He had to practice that move more. 

Roxas geared up for a special attack, bright light surrounding him. Riku blinked rapidly as Keyblade Release shot white light from all directions into the still-suspended Ravus. There was a beat of silence as their foe dropped to the ground, completely still. 

Roxas gasped for breath, sinking to his knees while Ven ran forward to check on Ravus. 

“Don’t touch him,” Riku warned Ven again as he came to Roxas’s side, hi-elixir at the ready. Roxas took the offering slowly, chugging the drink with distaste. 

“Xion okay?” Roxas asked, gesturing back to her prone form. 

“Still passed out,” Riku admitted. “But I think she’ll be fine.” 

Ven cursed, jumping back with Missing Ache at the ready. “Riku it’s like last time! He’s not done!” 

Roxas and Riku scrambled up, automatically moving back to protect Xion. 

Ravus transformed in front of their eyes, skin blackening completely, veins becoming bright violet, eyes pupil-less. He shrieked as thorns shot from its body, warping the spine and lifting the man into the air. The body was now a strange formation of stems that glowed in the early evening. Could you even call this human anymore?

Whatever it now was, it appeared stronger than Ravus’s last form. They’d already been fighting for so long... Riku hoped Cloud and the others were nearby and able to help. 

“Round two?” Riku asked Ven and Roxas, who looked grim. 

“No choice,” Roxas commented, getting into battle stance swiftly. 

“It has to stop with us,” Ven stated, at the ready. 

The thorns glowed pink, and the ground shook violently. Riku faltered, unsure what was happening before a sharp pain hit his left side. He gasped, looking down to spot a thin, shiny red object in his side. 

A curse and deep groan sounded to his left. Riku turned to Ven in alarm - also hit and bleeding. 

He moved to cast curaga, breathing hard when he realized how difficult it was to move. 

Paralysis. 

“No way,” Riku muttered, eyes catching Roxas as he landed a Venerable Slash on the monster. 

It shrieked, throwing Roxas off as a bright light flashed again. Something ran past Riku and toward Roxas at that very moment.

“Barrier!” Xion screamed, saving Roxas from the same fate Ven and Riku were suffering. 

“Blizzarga!” she continued, freezing the thorns before they were able to launch at her, too. Sonic blade followed, driving the monster and Roxas apart. 

The monster turned its attention back to Xion, dark orbs manifesting and zeroing in on her. She fought to keep them away while Roxas executed a Whirlwind Swing. It counterattacked, a stem rising to bat Roxas up and into a rock wall yards away. 

“Roxas!” Ven and Riku called, which may have been a mistake.

Xion turned to the commotion, seeing Roxas unconscious far off. Her lapse in focus was enough for the dark magic spheres to find and assail her. The blasts were enough to bring her to her knees, clutching her side in frustration. 

“Are you ok Xion?!” Ven yelled. “We can’t move!” 

Xion gasped, limbs shaking. “I just...need a second..” 

The monster had turned to the source of new noise and was closing in on them fast. It made steady headway on closest frozen target - Ven. 

“Ven!” Riku cried helplessly. “Look out!” 

A burst of dark magic came from above, throwing Ravus off course. 

Wait. Riku knew that attack. He knew the keyblade that’d landed with that hit, too. 

A form warped in, taking back Void Gear and performing Dark Spiral. 

“Vanitas!” Xion cheered in relief. “You’re back!” 

Vanitas managed to topple Ravus before turning back to them with a cocky smirk. “Of course I am. Are you all that weak?” He cast curaga, healing their wounds but leaving Riku and Ven disabled. “Why are you guys so still?” he questioned, as if they were dumb.

Ven growled in aggravation. “He paralyzed us! With this thing,” Ven said, glancing down at the spike. 

Vanitas frowned, taking a quick look at a flailing Ven before warping close enough to pull it out. Ven gasped in pain. “Esuna,” Vanitas murmured. 

The blond jolted forward as if suddenly released. “Thanks! Can you get Riku too?” 

“You shouldn't be here,” Vanitas said when he warped to him, taking hold of the spike and tearing it out with gusto. 

Riku yelped in pain and glared. He and Vanitas had a difficult relationship. “I’m trying to save everyone.”

“We’re safe and we’re handling it,” Vanitas responded blankly. “Esuna.” 

Riku rolled his neck with newfound mobility and watched Ven and Roxas jump back into the fight; Ravus had risen again. “It doesn’t look like you’re handling it.” 

“You need to leave before Sora gets here,” Vanitas warned, glancing back at their allies. “He’ll be upset if you get in the crossfire.”

Riku didn’t understand what that meant. “I’m not going anywhere,” he groused. 

“That’s two of us,” a new voice said, coming from behind. Riku whipped around, Braveheart ready, to find Prompto staring at Ravus. 

“Why are you always around me?!” Riku complained angrily. 

“We got you out of here,” Vanitas protested. “Why would you come back? How  _ did _ you come back?”

“We need this guy gone for Sora to go back to normal, yeah?” Prompto asked, cocking his head. “I don’t mind a little sleeping curse if it means that.”

“What are you talking about? Where’s Sora? What’s wrong with him?” Riku demanded, adrenaline-filled. 

A large boom sounded across the canyon, throwing Ven, Roxas, and Xion in separate directions. Riku took stock: all three of them unconscious, Ravus with a few broken thorns on his body, light dulled where the keyblades had broken it. The thorns needed to go. 

They had a strategy. 

“Looks like you need someone to tap in,” Prompto observed, jogging forward before Riku could complain anymore. He shoot deftly at the enemy with gleaming pistols.

Ravus turned, moving alarmingly fast to their side of the field and, thankfully, away from their downed allies. 

“He’s from my world anyway,” Prompto yelled as he dodged a flying thorn. “Feel kinda bad about that!”

The bullets didn’t land much damage, causing Vanitas to jump in with Dark Splicer and thunderaga. He’d taken notice of what Riku had and aimed at the remaining thorns. 

Prompto got the silent message when a thorn blinked and broke off. He summoned the rapier that Riku had once fought him with and swung at a particularly large thorn. Vanitas distracted the monster from the advance. It shrieked, thorn giving way and dulling down. 

They made remarkable progress together, despite Riku never having fought alongside either of them. When all the thorns were detached, it was a matter of doing damage to Ravus faster than he could do to them. 

Vanitas was hit directly first, cursing as he was sent high and far off. 

It was trying to divide and conquer. 

“Riku!” Prompto called, dodging a strike narrowly. “Whoa!” he reacted belatedly. 

“What?!” Riku responded, finishing an Upward Slash before glancing at his teammate. 

“Downward strike!” Prompto yelled, hitting a stem that whipped too close. “You should do it!” 

Riku peered up at the monster, taking note of the cliffside they were near. He could airstep up and Downward Strike there, if they got Ravus in the right position. “Alright! Draw him that way!” Riku pointed, casting thunderaga and watching with satisfaction as it made a direct hit. “He can’t have much HP left!” 

They successfully lured him into the space with minimal damage. Riku downed an ether and watched, conflicted, as Prompto struggled to hold his own. 

“I got it!” Vanitas said, having recovered and warped back. He summoned a dark sphere and slowly pushed Ravus down inside of it, holding the enemy in place while it flailed and roared. “Go! It won’t hold long!”

Riku’s heart rate sped, recognizing the situation to be one in a million. After a second of hesitation, Riku grabbed Prompto’s arm and airstepped them both up the cliff, the other man yelping in surprise. 

“What the hell?!” Prompto demanded when they reached the top, looking down on their target. 

“I taught you how to do this,” Riku said. “Our best chance is if we both do it.”

“You barely taught me,” Prompto protested, hands out to convince him. “Then we got into a fight about Sora, remember?”

“Just do it!” Riku yelled. “Focus in, drain the magic, direct it all to the sword.” When Prompto seemed to be doing it, fuck Riku hoped he was, they looked at one another and descended, sword and keyblade piercing the monster with accuracy. 

Ravus contorted, stems reaching for anything and everything, before stilling completely. 

Vanitas reluctantly released the dark barrier as Riku and Prompto leapt a safe distance away. “Think that did it?” he asked them.

Riku shrugged, watching the body decompose into tendrils of light and ascend. “I really hope so. I can’t fight again.” His entire body ached, especially the places where curaga had healed. 

Prompto sighed. “If only we’d kept an eye on him...”

“We?” Riku asked. 

“Me and my friends. Ravus was always looking for power, and I guess he found it.” 

“World of good it did him,” Vanitas said sarcastically. “But I get it. We’ve all been there.”

Riku frowned at the jab, crossing his arms. “Never turned into that though.”

“I’ll go check on the others,” Vanitas said, preparing to warp. “You two make sure he’s dead, for the love of god.”

That left him and Prompto alone. 

They stood in silence. 

“That was a neat downstrike we did, right?” Prompto offered, looking at him with humor. “Much better than whatever the hell we did last time.”

Riku didn’t want to like him, but he did feel some sort of camaraderie over their shared battle. “I guess I’m a great teacher.”

Prompto scoffed. “Teachers don’t have teachers, dude.”

Yen Sid, right. “Thinking of quitting my day job,” he said to Prompto, though of all people it wouldn’t really matter if he knew. “It’s not working for me anymore.”

“Did your adventure remind you how sweet life could be without old crusty guys telling you what to do?” Prompto asked in a neutral voice, hands behind his head. Sora-esque. Strangely, it didn’t bother Riku as much - the idea of Sora and Prompto together. Not like it had before.

He couldn’t help but laugh at Prompto’s statement, earning him a proud grin from his companion in return. “I guess so. Though the sleeping curse is still out of control and no one appears to be fixing it. Is everyone really afflicted?”

“Mostly everyone,” Prompto said lowly, kicking the dirt in front of him. “All my buddies are asleep somewhere in the labs. We didn’t realize what was happening until it happened. Got Ienzo, Leon, everyone that could do anything. It’s just as bad in the other worlds, too. Roxas said everyone in Twilight Town is out.” 

“What-” Riku began to ask, stopping when he heard a groan. They both turned in surprise as Ravus, back in human form, staggered up to stand on awkward footing. 

“No fucking way,” Prompto said, voice hush. “There’s no way, man.”

Riku grit his teeth. “Apparently yes, there is a way and he found it.” 

Ravus turned his face toward the sky, where the moon was full and looming. He seemed to recognize it, and stopped, skin still blackened and eyes lacking pupils. 

“I miss her too, buddy,” Prompto said to Ravus, arm outstretched cautiously. “But this isn’t what she’d want.” 

Ravus looked down at them, staggering forward slowly, dysmorphic hands turning purple with energy. 

“Get ready,” Riku warned, brandishing Braveheart again. Prompto was about to draw his guns when he looked backward, hands falling to his sides instead. 

“It’s okay, Riku,” a very familiar voice, a voice he’d craved hearing for weeks, said behind him.

His heart stuttered. Riku angled back to keep Ravus in view while he made sure - “Sora?”

Sora looked no worse for wear, though Riku could see dark circles under his eyes. The wounds he’d suffered were long healed and gone, but his best friend seemed dour, sad. 

Defeated. 

“Sora, get ready he’s going to -'' Riku began before small clouds of pale blue formed a barrier between him and Ravus. The creatures he’d seen in The Enchanted Domain bounced forward, as if they were innocuous toys. 

Ravus swiped at one and it exploded in brilliant, dark blue fog. The same fog that caused the sleeping curse. “Sora!” Riku yelled, reaching behind him to draw his most precious person to his chest.

Ravus fell dead asleep under the onslaught of magic. Prompto backed away as much as he could, looking between them and the fog worriedly. 

“It’s okay, Sora,” Riku said, holding them back from the fog and reaching into his pocket for an ether. There weren’t any. “Do you have an ether? We need to protect you or you’ll -”

“Fall asleep?” Sora asked, looking up at him with a strange expression. 

“Yeah,” Riku said, caressing his cheek. “I watched you sleep already, for far too long. I can’t do that again.” 

Sora smiled sadly, cradling Riku’s hand against his cheek. “I won’t sleep, but you will. I can’t stop it, Riku. I’m sorry.” Sora crumpled into him, tears falling steadily. “I tried…”

“You tried what?” Riku asked, moving them farther away from the fog. He cursed under his breath. They were running out of space. “Sora, the ether. I can cast aeroga and keep you safe. You’ll sleep if it gets you-”

“Riku!” Sora yelled, pushing him back to look at him in the eyes. “It’s me. It’s coming from me.” 

Riku didn’t know how to respond to that. How could it be true?

“What?” he asked, uncomprehending. “Sora that’s impossible -”

“It isn’t,” Sora said, pulling himself together and wiping his tears. “Vanitas has unversed. I have the fog.” 

What?

“I’ve been a little sad,” Sora said nonchalantly, which meant it was a much bigger deal than he was letting on. “And apparently I’m strong enough to accidently do...this?” he gestured to the blue mist approaching them. “I was trying to figure out how to stop it. I’m so close. I’m sorry Riku, I’ll wake you up I swear.” 

Riku felt dizzy, the world spun. Nothing Sora was saying made any sense. He couldn’t think. 

Blue tendrils had reached them.

“Sora, you have to run. The curse,” he slurred, dropping to his knees. Sora was there in an instant, laying Riku’s torso across his knees and stoking his hair. 

“I’m sorry Riku. It’s all my fault,” Sora repeated, near sobbing as teardrops spilled onto Riku’s face. “I should’ve told you. I should’ve told someone, anyone. I’ll fix it.” 

Riku felt his vision wavering, two Soras, three, four. “Sora, “ he murmured. He wouldn’t let this opportunity pass again. 

Using all the energy he had, Riku gently wiped a tear from Sora’s cheek, feeling the soft skin underneath and cherishing it. He wished he could press his lips there. Console him. Why was he crying?

“Sora,” he said again, reverently. 

Sora sobbed harder, taking his hand. “I’m sorry.”

Riku smiled peacefully, ready to dream. “I love you.” 

His best friend’s jaw dropped, tears spilling faster. “You - wait, Riku please -” 

The world went black, and Riku slipped into a blessed rest. He dreamed of Sora and him atop a skyscraper in San Fransokyo. The breeze ruffling Sora’s hair. Talking in whispers. Sora pulling him close. Gazing into his eyes. Their first kiss, surrounded by divine, brilliant lights. 

###  ─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Waking up was a process. 

Riku's body felt paralyzed again. He wiggled each of his fingers to convince himself he was safe. Something soft below and above him. Blankets? He was on a bed. He managed to flick his fingers upward before they landed in the plush below. 

“He moved!” a voice said, high and feminine. He knew that voice. Who was that?

“Are you certain,” a deeper one inquired, volume increasing as the person came closer. “He’s not due to wake for another hour.”

“Riku’s always early,” she said, Kairi, Kairi said. 

Riku sighed in relief. Kairi wasn’t asleep. And that meant Ienzo was the one taking care of him. 

“Science doesn’t exactly take those things into consideration, but I’ll allow it,” Ienzo said playfully. A giggle from Kairi. When the hell did Kairi giggle? A hand touched his. It had small, light calluses. Kairi. 

“Riku,” Kairi called. “Can you hear me?”

Riku groaned and attempted to open his eyes. His body wasn’t responding the way it normally did, like there was a delay from brain to muscle. He managed to pry his eyes open, squinting at the light before closing them again. 

“Take it slow,” Ienzo advised. “You’ve been under for some time.”

Riku breathed in carefully, wiggling his fingers under Kairi’s encouraging grip. When he got the strength to open his eyes again, he was proud to find he could keep them open, despite the brightness of the lab. After a few blinks, the red and pink blur refocused into a smiling Kairi. 

“Hey,” he rasped out, throat dry.    
  


“Hey,” Kairi responded, grabbing a cup of water next to him and bringing it to his lips. “Drink first.” 

He wanted to complain about the babying, but he would allow it for now. The water slipped down his throat like ice, uncomfortable and stinging. “How long?” he managed to get out. 

“Two weeks,” Ienzo said, writing something on a clipboard and looking back at a metered machine at his bedside. “Shorter than most, but still considerable. I think your injuries after that battle kept you under. One of them was infected, from that last monster you faced. Some dark substance I’ve yet to study. You’re lucky you fell asleep when you did.”

So many questions, so little energy to ask them. The confusion must have been clear on his face. 

“It’s been two weeks since your battle with, what was his name? Rava? It’s been ten days since I woke up, as well as most of the universe,” Kairi detailed patiently. 

Riku blinked, uncomprehending.

“It may not be best to explain this now,” Ienzo said to Kairi. 

“He won’t rest until he knows what’s happening,” Kairi disagreed. She turned attention to him, squeezing his hand. “Riku, how much do you remember about what Sora said?”

He searched his memories, fighting with Ravus, Vanitas and Prompto putting him down, the Downward Strike, Sora. Sora with the creatures responsible for the fog. Sora telling him he was sorry. Riku looking up at his eyes filled with tears. Sora, the cause of the sleeping fog all this time.

“Was he really...?” Riku asked, frozen in realization. 

“He was,” Kairi said sadly, biting her lip. She knew the priority of his thoughts. “Sora had a suspicion for a long time, but couldn’t find solid proof for the life of him. Those creatures were what tipped him off. And before you ask, no, I didn’t know about it until after everything...happened.”

“The creatures are not dissimilar to the unversed,” Ienzo said, looking at Riku thoughtfully. “But a great deal less lethal. We realized during the first wave that it only afflicted those with prior conditions. A disease, sickness, broken limbs, infections, even something as innocuous as a bruise.” 

“And they only attack people who need healing,” Kairi said brightly. “Isn’t that amazing? They explode into the fog, like one of the heartless bombers, when they encounter someone injured.” 

“Was the whole universe injured at the end?” Riku asked sarcastically, proud for being able to ask the whole question. He coughed into his hand and flexed the muscles idly. 

“No,” Kairi said, glancing at the scientist. 

Ienzo took the cue. 

“I’ll be over here if you need me. Riku, you are not allowed to leave this lab without my release,” he warned his patient.

Riku grimaced, sticking out his tongue when Ienzo’s back was turned. 

Kairi slapped his arm, harder than she should’ve. 

“Hey!” Riku yelped. “I’m in a hospital bed!”

“You’re fine,” Kairi said, rolling her eyes. “When the victims wake up, they’re in perfect health. For some of them, it’s the best they’ve ever been.” 

Riku frowned, thinking of his encounter with the fog monsters in The Enchanted Domain. “But they attacked us once before and we weren’t hurt.”

“Ven said Cloud had a bruise from Maleficent?” Kairi offered and asked simultaneously. “He refuses to tell me what you guys were doing there. I want that story, by the way.” 

“Where’s Sora?” Riku asked, emboldened by Ienzo’s departure. He hadn’t wanted Ienzo to get suspicious. If Sora was hurt, Riku could sneak out easily. “Is he okay?”

Kairi shoved his chest back down to the mattress. “He’s 100% fine. Vanitas helped him dive into his heart and lock that ability away. It’s how he stopped the unversed from ruling over his own heart, a long time ago.” 

Riku glanced around, slightly disappointed. “Why isn’t he here then?” 

“Vanitas?” Kairi asked innocently.

“Sora,” Riku specified, glaring at her. 

“He’s out. Oh, don’t look at me that way. He’s been at your bedside almost the entire time. You happened to wake up the one day he decided to check on the others in Twilight Town.”

Riku blinked, much less excited to get up. “Oh.”

“But if Ienzo clears you today, you could be out of here by nightfall!” Kairi said hopefully. “And you always have this!” She presented his gummiphone with a flourish. It was on, fully charged, and still locked. 

“You didn’t snoop on me, did you?” Riku asked suspiciously, taking the phone and typing the code away from her. He had 14 voicemails, 26 texts, and 29 missed calls. What a nightmare. 

“Of course not,” Kairi said, pushing up to stand and stretch. “Your life is too boring to do that kind of hacking for. Some of those voicemails and texts are from me, though.”

Riku sighed, opening his messages and looking through hers. “You really wanted to know where I was, huh?”

“You didn’t tell me where you were going!” Kairi said, hands on her hips. 

Oh no, here came the lecture.

“All I knew was you had your situation with Sora, and then all the sudden you tell me about these curses and everyone is missing and then I hear from King Mickey, of all people, that you went with Cloud and Sephiroth to fight a mutated monster?!” Her voice became shrill, drawing the attention of Ienzo and a few staff members passing by, they averted their eyes and pretended not to notice. 

“Kai-”

“And you went through a portal to a different universe for it! Gaia, Riku, what if you never came back?!” She sniffled, trying to maintain her anger. “The way we left things, the way you and Sora left things -”

“I know,” Riku said, hands out to quiet her. “I know and I’m sorry. It was all dumb. I’ve been too in my head, and I should’ve been more honest with you, and myself.”

Kairi was surprised at the admission. Her shoulders slumped lightly. “Oh.”

Riku smiled. “This was a wake up call for me. Literally, I guess.” 

Kairi punched him. 

“Ow.” Riku winced, laughing. “I couldn’t help it.” 

She sighed, sitting back on his bed. “As long as you’re okay now, both of you.”

“If it makes you feel better,” Riku offered, swallowing his nervousness down. “I told Sora I loved him.”

“What?” Kairi exclaimed, coming closer and taking his hand. Her eyes were blown wide with surprise. “When did you tell him?”

Riku grimaced. “Right before I passed the hell out from the sleeping curse he gave me.”

Kairi stared at him disbelievingly and then laughed, sighing fondly at the situation. “That explains it, I guess.” 

“What?” Riku asked, heart rate increasing. “Did Sora say something to you?”

“No,” she said knowingly, eyes mischievous. “But he’s been very quiet lately. Very devoted to being by your side, more so than usual. There’s also the fact that Sora’s little sleep demons, that’s their official name, by the way, are born of negative emotions. It is interesting that he was able to lock them away so easily after you professed your love.” 

Riku blushed, a smile spreading across his face even though he fought it every step of the way. “You think he still loves me?”

Kairi hit him again.

“Kairi!” Ienzo shouted across the room. “Stop hitting my patient!” 

She smiled at Ienzo innocently before looking back to Riku with a frown. “You’re an idiot still. Both of you. Of course he still loves you! And if you want to see him again soon, get some rest and make sure to clear Ienzo’s exam later!” 

Riku felt giddy with the potential that Sora still loved him, and was waiting for him to wake up. He was awake. Did he really have to wait a whole day?

“Fine,” Riku said finally, sighing. “I hope the time goes by fast. I’ve wasted enough of it.” 

“You have Angry Chocobos on your phone, right? Play that for a few hours. Or,” she proposed, getting up. “You can text Sora, if you wanted. You know how he is with his phone.” 

“Answers unless he’s doing something stupid, fighting, or passed out?”

Kairi pointed her finger at him. “Ding ding! Get better fast. I wanna see you and Sora all red around each other.

“Kairi,” Riku complained, covering his face. “Just go.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she jibed before turning back to him with a finger held up. “By the way, Maleficent visited a couple days ago.”

Riku’s mind halted. “What?”

“Yeah, weird right?” Kairi commented with a grin. “Sora and I were both here keeping you company. I asked if she was worried about you, and she said she was only here to remind you that you owe her?”

“I what?” Riku repeated dumbly, eyes narrowed in abject confusion.

“She said lightning is hard to cast in space. I have no idea what that means.”

Riku gaped. The lightening spell that had forced Ravus’s ship to Radiant Garden, the only world with people still awake to fight him, had come from Maleficent? And she was going to hold that bit of assistance over him?

“Fuck,” Riku said emphatically. 

“Anyway!” Kairi chimed, “Sora asked her if she wanted to stay and she said no, but suggested that you and Sora come to dinner one day. What is going on there, Riku?” she asked playfully with her hands on her hips. Riku was 100% sure Ven had already given her the rundown, and Kairi just wanted to hear him suffer through the explanation. 

“Shut up and go away, Kairi.” 

She blew a raspberry and tossed a folded blanket at his face. He caught it deftly. 

“I’m glad you’re okay, idiot,” Kairi said softly, a small smile across her face. “No more stunts like that, okay? I thought we left that lifestyle behind.”

“Yeah,” Riku agreed, smirk growing. “Just had to give it one more go.”

Kairi rolled her eyes and marched off, exchanging hugs and words with some of the lab assistants as she went. 

Riku turned his attention back to his phone, clicking on more of his unread text messages. Most of them were asking where he was. Lea, Queen Minnie, Leon, Aqua.

Sora. Riku sat up straighter, deciding to read all the messages he’d ignored. The day they spent in San Fransokyo seemed like a lifetime ago, and Sora had been adamant about him breaking the silence. 

There were so many messages. He began at the most recent, today’s, and scrolled up.

Sora: In case I’m not there and you wake up. I went to Twilight Town. Be back tonight. <3

Riku blew out air and looked at the ceiling, grinning like a fool. It was just an emoji. A heart. No reason to react at all. He willed his mind to focus. 

Sora: Incase I”m not there and you wake up. Sleepy. Ienzo forced me to go sleep at HQ. See you in the morning. 

Then, strangely, pictures of a sword, many swords. A video of them interlocking, the clicks very satisfying as pale arms slid them in place. When completed, two voices cheered overenthusiastically. 

Riku rushed to turn down the volume with a wince. 

The camera panned up to Cloud, who looked bemused at the reaction. Then swung across the way to Zack, the other man who’d been cheering. Sephiroth was clapping quietly as Zack stuck his face in the camera comically. It switched to selfie mode, revealing Sora in all his toothy, happy glory. He and Zack made strange faces until Cloud said “for the love of god-” and the video ended.

Riku knew Zack and Sora were going to hit it off. 

He scrolled up.

Sora: In case I’m not their and you wake up. Cloud is gonna show me his puzzle sword! 

That made more sense, Riku supposed. 

Sora: In case im not there when you wake up. I went on a walk with Kairi. We miss you.

A picture of the morning sky, Radiant Garden’s castle in the background.

Sora: In case I’m not there and you wake up. I went to get some food so I can eat with you! Maybe you’ll be awake when I get back and we can eat together! =)

Sora: In case I’m not there when you getup. I’m gonna spar with Prompto today. He’s gotten really good. Told me you and him brought down Ravus. You’re so cool Riku. 

Riku blushed, moving through the other texts much like the last ones. It was entertaining to see what Sora had done while he slept. Some interesting pictures of Cloud and Zack cuddled up together on a couch sleeping, Sephiroth watching over them affectionately, gave him pause. 

Sora: What is going on here? 

Riku laughed. He’d love to give Sora his theories. Then came the texts from  _ before _ everything. 

Sora: Fine

Sora: is this all i am to you? 

Sora: do you want me to stop trying?

Sora: i’ve tried everything. Do you hate me now?

Sora: Riku, i cant tell you how much youre hurting me. Please pick up. 

Sora: Mulan said she gave you my message. Did that not matter?

Sora: Kairi says I should give you space. When has there ever been space with us

Sora: havent talked to you in a long time. What are you doing?

Riku’s heart clenched at the messages, guilt and regret invading his pleasant haze. If he’d opened even one of these messages back then, he would’ve gone to Sora immediately. No wonder everyone had been mad at him. Riku swallowed and scrolled up until the texts became less difficult to process. Would he ever have the strength to look at them all? 

Sora: do you want to go get ice cream? My treat!

Sora: hey, just message me when you have time. I miss you

Sora: Let’s go to the beach! =D

Sora: you agree with me right?

Sora: Roxas says it’ll look bad =(

Sora: Thinking of dying my hair light pink. Not like Marluxia pink. Like cotton candy. 

Riku snorted in amusement. The rest of the messages he had responded to. He sighed, leaning back onto his pillow and thinking. He’d messed up so bad, but Sora hadn’t outright hated him when they talked last. He could make it up to Sora. He’d done it before. 

Riku closed the app and went back in, clicking on Sora to get back to the most recent message. What should he write? An apology? An explanation? 

Riku: You’d look really cute in pink hair.

Sent. 

Seen.

Riku’s heartbeat was loud and unrelenting. He took deep breaths, staring up at the ceiling. 

A ding. His eyes flew back to the screen.

Sora: dlskfjasdlkfjsldafjasd

Riku smiled, practically hearing the embarrassed whine Sora would give after such a compliment. If only he could’ve said that face to face.

Sora: You’re awake! 

Sora: I’m coming back

Riku: I can’t leave yet. 

Riku: Ienzo has to release me

Riku: have fun in TT, see you tonight maybe? 

Riku: Meet at that overlook at 8? 

Riku: the one you like?

That was way too many question marks. Riku winced and waited as Sora typed his reply. He didn’t know if he could hold off seeing Sora much longer. 

Please say yes to tonight, he chanted in his head. 

Sora: Okay1!!!!

Sora: seeyou tonight!

Sora: Rest

Riku smiled, contentedly laying back down with the message open. Another ding.

Sora: <3

A few more hours. A few more hours and he could have Sora in his arms. 

Riku: <3

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Radiant Garden recovered from the curse fast. 

Stepping out into its renovated Square felt refreshing in every sense of the word. As much as Riku appreciated Ienzo’s lab, it smelled overwhelmingly of cleaners and antiseptic. A mild headache throbbed from the lasting scent, making Riku grateful that the scientist had cleared him the same day. Riku stretched his arms high as he walked, still feeling a little sore from laying down for so long. 

Thank Gaia he’d had some spare clothes to slip into, courtesy of Kairi. Elsewise, he'd have to face Sora in terrible hospital pajamas. Riku’s face warmed as he remembered the pep talk Kairi gave him, full of embarrassing recommendations and sincere warnings. 

It was enough to make him nervous. 

A dusting of light orange fading slowly into the horizon, giving way to the dark blue of night. Riku breathed in deep, calming his rapid heartbeat, and reveled in the first real bit of peace in months. Festive lights and food kiosks lined the pathways he walked past, reminding Riku of the summer festival back in Destiny Islands. It’s funny, how you could find a piece of home wherever you were. 

The blinking lanterns led him steadily around the corner, closer to his destination.

A live band played a low-tempo melody along one of the suburb side streets, which couples swayed to peacefully. It was a good night for such an occasion. The air was cold enough for jackets but not enough to keep people indoors. Children ran in front of Riku as he walked quickly, heart leading him to the outlook.

To Sora. 

He rounded the corner and bounded up the stairs, admiring the colors of decorations strung down below. He could just make out excited chatter from this height, see laughing groups with drinks in their hands. 

Then he looked forward to the darker pathway, the outlook that jutted out into the Great Maw. 

And there he was. 

Sora leaned against the railing, head on his arms. Blue eyes peered up at the half moon in the sky, not yet aware of Riku’s arrival. It was insane, how loudly his soul called for Sora, how the sight of those spikes rustling in the evening breeze calmed him entirely. He’d known Sora his entire life, but it took a whole curse for him to realize Sora  _ was _ his entire life. 

What was the point of anything without him?

Riku approached slowly and loudly, giving his best friend time to sense his presence. Sora shifted his head to glance at him, standing up from his light lean against the wall unhurriedly. 

Riku smiled and cocked his head at the unreadable expression on Sora’s face, and the lack of his normal greeting. He’d expected a flying hug, the excited screaming of his name. Things Sora normally did.

Sora stayed quiet and still, watching his best friend approach patiently. 

Riku came closer. Closer. Close enough to see the shininess in Sora’s eyes. To see disbelief and sorrow and relief come and go like waves on the shore. 

“Sora,” Riku said simply, grasping Sora’s upper arms gently. There was no way he could resist touching him, this close. Knowing what he knew. 

Sora seemed to fall into him, head tucking neatly into the junction of Riku’s shoulder. Riku sighed in relief, wrapping his arms around his dearest friend and smiling when Sora returned the embrace. 

Peace. Ease. Calm. 

Riku nosed Sora’s hair, closing his eyes after some time. The scent of orange blossoms and jasmine flooded his system, assured him this wasn’t another dream. 

“M’sorry,” Sora mumbled from the safety of their hug. 

Riku rubbed his back slowly, considering the best response. “There’s nothing to be sorry for.” 

Sora pried himself away. Riku huffed when his attempts to pull Sora back in were denied. 

“Yes, there is,” Sora pushed, staring up at him. “I messed up so bad, Riku.”

Riku frowned, brushing a wayward spike from Sora’s face. “Everyone does, one way or another. Besides, no one was actually hurt right? Kairi told me everyone woke up even better than they were before. Even Ravus. Prompto was able to take him back home to his world, good as new, right?”

Sora said nothing, trembling in his arms with his head down. “But I’m supposed to be a hero, Riku. And I was responsible for a curse -”

“A curse that helped people, in the end, “ Riku argued passionately. “Hey, look at me,” he ordered, lifting his hand to tilt Sora’s face upward. A tear escaped Sora’s notice, but not Riku’s. 

He hated it when Sora cried. 

“If that’s the worst you can do, I don’t see why you’re so upset. Only  _ your _ form of darkness would find a way to help people,” Riku pressed, willing Sora to understand how perfect he was even in his imperfections. 

Sora laughed sadly, clutching Riku’s jacket tighter in his fists. “Shouldn’t have let it get so far to begin with.” 

“You could’ve talked to me about it,” Riku murmured, brushing Sora’s neck absentmindedly. “I would have listened.” 

“I couldn’t,” Sora denied, glancing up imploringly. “It was about you. And you weren’t talking to me then, when I was spiraling.” 

Riku briefly closed his eyes, angry at himself and refusing to take it out on Sora. He centered himself and drew his attention on Sora’s face, sadness that Riku had caused. “I messed up. I know. I was running away because I was scared.”

“Scared?” Sora asked, loosening his grasp in concern. “What were you afraid of?”

“You,” Riku breathed, reverently. “I was figuring out that I felt more for you than I should. That night in San Fransokyo. I wanted...I wanted....”

Sora seemed to understand and blushed deeply, averting his eyes. “I thought you were going to, um...for a second.”

“I was dumb,” Riku declared, attention darting from Sora’s lips to his eyes. “I won’t make that mistake again.”

Sora swallowed, staring at Riku in a way that made his blood rush faster through his veins. 

“I was heartbroken,” Sora confessed, licking his lips nervously. “I thought me being with Prompto would make things better.” Sora chuckled darkly. “That was really dumb, because I ended up doing all these fun, cute things with him and wishing the whole time it was you.” 

Riku brought their foreheads together gently, smug pride over the comment making his heart soar.

“And when you didn’t do anything about it - when you stopped talking to me - I thought that meant you knew I had feelings for you and…” Sora trailed, eyes so close Riku could see himself in them. “I thought you hated me. Never wanted to see me again. My heart was strong enough that the fog creatures got out of control. I didn’t know it was from me for a long time. Everywhere I went -”

“It started happening,” Riku guessed, understanding and non-judgmental. 

“I left with Prompto because I thought it’d stop outside our universe,” Sora confessed, voice dropping into a whisper. “Prompto didn’t know about it. No one did until I managed to find Vanitas.”

“After I left with Cloud and Sephiroth.”

“Yeah,” Sora confirmed, smiling a little. “That sounds really cool, by the way. I want the whole story, with snacks and pillow forts.”

“And I want yours. I was terrified when I saw you in that cell, Sora. What did that scientist do to you?” Riku asked, wishing he could draw the shorter boy closer. The memory alone disturbed him. Never again.

“Nothing, I think,” Sora admitted with relief clear in his voice. “I was with one of Prompto’s friends, Ignis, and we were foraging for food while the others set up camp on this strange world near the border. Ravus found us. We fought and he got a good hit in. I couldn't use the keyblade. It sucked. Woke up to you saving me, though.” Sora smiled at him adoringly. “You always save me.”

“Yeah,” Riku said softly. “And I won’t stop. Ever.” 

Sora blushed, detracting from their proximity to cover his face slightly. “Riku,” he complained, voice high. 

“I love you,” Riku breathed, incredulous that he hadn’t said it since they’d reunited. “Sora, I love you.”

“Riku!” Sora squeaked. “You can’t just-”

“I love you,” Riku repeated, smiling triumphantly as Sora took a step back. He took one forward. 

“Riku, I -,” Sora began and stopped, staring up at him. Riku smiled encouragingly, the same way he did whenever he was trying to get Sora to overcome a fear. “Ugh!” Sora moaned, clutching his hair and moving back to the railing briefly.

Riku let him have that, watching him with knowing eyes. 

“I love you,” Sora said carefully, not facing him. His neck was pink with embarrassment. 

“You are so cute,” Riku commented, enjoying the unsure expression that crossed Sora’s face. “And I hope you told Prompto that there’s no hope for him.”

Sora scoffed disbelievingly, turning to him with hands on his hips. “Excuse me?”

“You told Prompto you’re with me, right?” Riku asked seriously, pocketing his hands and leaning back causally. It made Sora seem shorter, which he greatly enjoyed. 

“I did not,” Sora stuttered and tried to stay affronted, chest puffed out. “I never said I was yours! We haven’t really talked about...about what we’re doing.” 

Riku raised a brow, closing their distance. “Well, you’re mine, obviously. So that means Prompto will not be flirting with you in the near future and that I will take that job, thank you.” 

Sora made a strange squawking sound. 

“I”m sorry, was that Donald?” Riku asked, making a joke at Sora’s expense.

“Shut up!” Sora groaned before nervously shuffling his feet. “What else?”

“What else?”

“What else is part of your job? With me?”

Riku smiled at the hopeful glance Sora sent him. “I’m quitting my apprenticeship under Yen Sid because it’s trash, and I need more of you in my life.”

“...What?!” 

“And I’d like us to live together. It can be here, if you want.”

“But you said-”

“I’ll take you on dates, we’ll explore the universe, maybe others too? I have connections now, you know.”

“Riku, are you serious?” Sora interjected worriedly, taking his hands. “This isn’t something to joke about.”

“Yeah,” Riku confirmed, squeezing Sora’s hands in his. “I’m very serious, Sora. I love you.” 

Sora breathed in and out heavily before tugging him down, their lips slotting together perfectly. 

Riku gasped at the sensation, the softness between them, how warm Sora was. He could feel Sora’s passion and determination, so often used during his heroic adventures, now translated into this, for him. 

For his love of him. 

Riku did his best to respond in kind, lightly cradling Sora’s neck and tilting for better access. 

Sora moaned lightly when he pulled back. The sound ignited Riku’s entire body, and he chuckled at his own reaction. 

“You’ll be the death of me,” Riku remarked affectionately, going in for another kiss. 

Sora backed away and smiled, no trace of apprehension left. “I love you.” 

Riku hissed dramatically. “Fuck,” he whispered, going back in. “Please only say that for the rest of your life.” 

“Okay,” Sora giggled, punch-drunk on the moment, their confession, the possibility of the future. “Isn’t it funny how different we are? Prompto told me you and I are fire and ice, but I think we work together. We fit.”

“Like two halves of a whole?” Riku questioned, uncaring if he sounded sappy. 

“Yeah,” Sora agreed, pressing a hand against Riku’s heart and leaning back into him. “Like peanut butter and jelly.” 

Riku’s cheeks hurt from smiling so much, but he couldn’t stop. 

They kissed again and again, daring the forces beyond to tear them apart. They’d survived the darkness, death, curses, misunderstandings. Nothing could stop them now, Riku thought, delirious in triumph and love. No matter what the future held in store, what purpose awaited them, this love was simple, clean of complexity. A wind to set sail to. The direction was clear and bright as Sora’s joy, glowing in his arms. He knew the path. 

He didn’t need to think twice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS SCENE:
> 
> Riku to Kairi: I’m an idiot.  
> Kairi: I don’t doubt it.
> 
> Do you guys ever start something and it just runs away from all your carefully scripted ideas? Well, that was this fic for me. Thanks for sticking around and reading my work! If it at all made you smile, I consider my work worth it. Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed! 
> 
> Points to whoever can guess what the "aurora-like wasteland" world was (think FF). 
> 
> IMPORTANT QUESTION: Do you guys want an epilogue? 👀 
> 
> RMB <3

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what started as a 10k jealous Riku project and turned into a huge headache 🙃
> 
> Let me know if there are errors to fix or more tags to add. 
> 
> Everything for this fic is written; I just need to edit it all. Comments and kudos fuel my inner copywriter, so please feed me.  
> Love you guys, and see you next chapter! 
> 
> RMB <3


End file.
